Ein gemeisames Leben
by PhoebelovesCole
Summary: Phoebe und Cole sind zusammen, und planen eine Familie zu haben ... Lest bitte
1. Warum ich?

Einführung: Wir schreiben das Jahr 2006 und Phoebe und Cole sind noch immer zusammen. Piper und Leo haben zwei Kinder, Patrick Leo Halliwell-Wayet ist 3 Jahre alt und Prudence Patricia Halliwell-Wayet ist 1 Jahr alt. Paige hat einen Freund, der Josh heißt. Es leben noch alle im Halliwell-Manor.

„**Phoebe, beeil dich", hetzte Piper ihre Schwester und setzte Prue in ihrem Laufstahl ab. „Ja, ja. Wo sind Paige, Leo und Cole?", fragte Phoebe und blätterte durch das Buch der Schatten. „Leo holt Patsy bei Darryl ab und Paige und Cole sind auf dem Weg", meinte Piper und stellte sich neben Phoebe. „Wonach genau suchen wir überhaupt?", fragte Phoebe und setzte sich erschöpft in den Sessel. „Ein Dämon hat mich und Prue angegriffen, aber er konnte entwischen", erklärte Piper ihr. „Wurde Prue verletzt?", fragte Phoebe besorgt. Piper warf ihr einen Blick zu. „Sorry", murmelte Phoebe. Nun kamen Paige, Leo, Patsy und Cole auf den Dachboden gestürmt. „Alles in Ordnung mit euch?", fragte Cole besorgt und setzte sich zu Phoebe. Phoebe nickte und küsste ihn kurz. „Da, das ist er!", meinte Piper und deutete auf eine Seite im Buch der Schatten. Alle standen auf und sahen in das Buch. „Das ist er? Das ist ein niedriger Dämon! Warum hast du ihn nicht explodieren lassen?", fragte Paige und nahm ihren Neffen auf den Arm. „Er war zu schnell, außerdem hat er irgendwie meine Kräfte abgeblockt", erklärte Piper ihr bissig. „Stop!", rief Leo und hielt die Hände zwischen Piper und Paige. „Keinen Streit!", meinte Patsy und hob seinen kleinen Zeigefinger. Piper lächelte ihn liebevoll an. „Warum rufen wir den Dämon nicht einfach und vernichten ihn dann?", fragte Phoebe und kuschelte sich an Cole. „Warum einen Dämon suchen? Wir sind doch froh wenn keiner da ist", meinte Paige verwirrt. „Aber wenn wir ihn nicht jetzt vernichten, dann wird er irgendwann unangemeldet auftauchen und das wäre nicht gut", erklärte Phoebe ihr. „Okay ...". „Warum ihn rufen, wenn er schon da ist?", fragte Cole und stand drohend auf, als er den Dämon in der Dachbodentür stehen sah. Piper riss ihre Hände hoch und der Dämon explodierte. „Das war einfach", meinte Leo und nahm seine Tochter auf den Arm. „Dada", lallte die Kleine. Leo lächelte und strich seiner Tochter über den Kopf. „Ich ... äh ... muss noch an meiner Kolumne schreiben", meinte Phoebe und lief schnell vom Dachboden. „Sie ist total im Streß", meinte Paige und setzte Patsy ab. „Ich hab Hunger!", rief er und sah zu seiner Mutter. Piper seufzte und deutete Leo, Paige und Patsy an ihr zu folgen. Cole lächelte ihnen nach und schlug das Buch der Schatten zu, ohne einen elektrischen Schlag zu bekommen. Er war jetzt kein Dämon mehr, und besaß nur noch die Kraft des schimmern´s und des Energieball werfen´s. **

**Einen Monat später kam Phoebe spät Abends von der Arbeit nach Hause und warf ihren Mantel auf die Kommode. „Hallo?", rief sie leise, um Prue und Patsy nicht zu wecken. „Küche!", rief Paige und in ihrer Stimme war etwas sonderbares, was Phoebe nicht einordnen konnte. „Hey, wie war euer ...?", fragte Phoebe, doch da fiel Piper ihr auch schon um den Hals. „Es tut mir so leid", meinte Piper und drückte ihre kleine Schwester an sich. „Äh ... okay. Was genau tut dir leid?", fragte Phoebe verwirrt und ließ Piper los, aber nur, damit Paige ihr nun in die Arme fallen konnte. „Warum hast du uns denn nichts gesagt?", fragte Leo sanft. „Wovon redet ihr eigentlich?", fragte Phoebe nun echt verwirrt. „Dem Baby!", meinte Piper und hob einen Zettel hoch. „Woher habt ihr das?", fragte Phoebe geschockt. „Aus dem Mülleimer in deinem Zimmer ...". „Was habt ihr verdammt noch mal in meinem Zimmer zu suchen? Und warum wühlt ihr in meinem Müll!", schrie sie und sah alle drei wütend an. Unbemerkt hatte Cole die Küche betreten. „Warum schriet ihr so?", fragte er dann. Phoebe wirbelte erschrocken herum. „Cole! Was machst du hier?", fragte sie ihn. „Ich wohne hier!", meinte er sarkastisch. „Weiß er es?", fragte Paige ihre Schwester. „Nein!". „Weiß er was?", fragte Cole neugierig. „Denkst du nicht das es wichtig wäre?", fragte Leo sie. „Nein!", rief Phoebe und versuchte Piper fast panisch den Zettel aus der Hand zu reißen, doch Cole war schneller. „Cole, bitte nicht", flehte sie ihn fast an. Cole sah ihr in die Augen und sah dann auf den Zettel. Sein Gesicht verdunkelte sich. „Und du dachtest nicht, dass es wichtig gewesen wäre das mal zu erwähnen?", fragte Cole ruhig. Zu ruhig. Dann knallte er laut die Hand auf den Tisch. Phoebe zuckte erschrocken zusammen. „Ich ... ich wusste nicht wie ich es sagen sollte", stotterte Phoebe ängstlich. „Du hast unser Baby verloren, von dem ich noch nicht einmal wusste!", schrie Cole sie an. Wieder zuckte Phoebe erschrocken zusammen. „Es tut mir leid, aber ...", meinte Phoebe nun total verängstigt. „Wir hätten dir doch helfen können", meinte Piper sanft. „Wie denn?", fragte Phoebe mit Tränen in den Augen. „Wie alt war es, als du es verloren hast?", fragte Leo seine Schwägerin. „Zwei Monate", meinte Phoebe leise. „Wie lange ist das her?", fragte Paige. „Anderthalb Monate", flüsterte Phoebe nun. „Und wann hattest du vor und das zu erzählen?", fragte Cole sie. Sie suchte seinen Blick, fand ihn aber nicht. „Nie", flüsterte sie ehrlich. „Und ich dachte unsere Beziehung wäre auf Vertrauen und Ehrlichkeit aufgebaut, wie naiv!", rief Cole und rauschte aus der Küche. „Cole ...". „Lass ihn, er braucht Zeit", meinte Piper und wollte ihre kleiner Schwester in den Arm nehmen. „Lass mich!", fauchte Phoebe und lief weinend in ihr Zimmer. „Was glaubst du wie Cole reagieren wird?", fragte Leo die beiden Frauen. „Er wird sie töten", meinte Paige. „Nein, aber er wird sie anschreien", meinte Piper mit einem traurigem Lächeln auf dem Gesicht. **

**Weinend lag Phoebe auf ihrem Bett und schluchzte in die Kissen. Sie hatte alles vermasselt! Warum hatte sie Cole nichts von dem Baby erzählt? Hatte sie Angst gehabt ihn dadurch zu verlieren? Schluchzend schüttelte Phoebe mit dem Kopf. Nein, das konnte es nicht sein. Sie legte sich, immer noch weinend, auf Coles Seite des Bettes und griff nach der Taschentuch Packung. Sie zuckte zusammen, als sie die Vision unerwartet traf. Keuchend setzte sie sich auf. Konnte das sein? So leise wie Phoebe konnte schlich sie sich aus ihrem Zimmer auf den Dachboden, klemmte sich das Buch der Schatten unter den Arm und lief wieder in ihr Zimmer. Leise schloss sie die Tür hinter sich. Dann setzte sie sich auf ihr Bett und fing an im Buch der Schatten zu blättern, bis sie irgendwann, tief in der Nacht, weinend einschlief. **

**Am nächstem Morgen wachte Phoebe mit einem ungutem Gefühl auf und sah sich suchend um. Sie war allein in ihrem Zimmer. Was hatte sie auch anderes erwartet? Langsam stand sie auf und ging hinunter in die Küche, in der Piper bereits mit Leo, Paige, Patsy und Prue saß. „Morgen", meinte Paige vorsichtig. Phoebe nickte bloss und goß sich Kaffee ein. „Ich ... äh ... mach Patsy und Prue schon mal fertig", meinte Leo und ging mit beiden Kindern auf dem Arm aus der Küche. „Ist er ... ist Cole ...?", fragte Piper vorsichtig, als Phoebe sich zu ihnen an den Tisch setzte. Phoebe schüttelte mit dem Kopf und brach schließlich in Tränen aus. „Was ist wenn er nie wieder zurück kommt?", fragte sie weinend. Piper und Paige warfen sich einen besorgten Blick zu, und gingen dann zu Phoebe und umarmten sie. „Er wird zurürck kommen. Er ist immer Moment nur etwas enttäuscht", erklärte Paige ihrer Schwester liebevoll. „Was ist wenn er so enttäuscht ist, dass er mich jetzt hasst?", fragte Phoebe schniefend. „Jetzt hör mir mal zu, Süße. Cole wird zurück kommen! Und weißt du auch woher ich das weiß?", fragte Piper lächelnd. Phoebe schüttelte mit dem Kopf. „Er liebt dich so sehr, dass er dir alles verzeihen würde, aber du musst ihm Zeit geben, das zu verarbeiten", erklärte Piper ihr und strich ihrer Schwester liebevoll die Tränen aus dem Gesicht. Nun huschte ein kleines Lächeln über Phoebes Gesicht. „Und am besten überlegst du dir bis dahin, was du ihm sagen wirst", meinte Paige und stand wieder auf. Phoebe sah sie nachdenklich an und nickte dann. „Ich muss jetzt zur Arbeit", meinte Paige und rauschte aus der Küche. Piper sah ihr lächelnd nach, stand auf und fing an die Küche aufzuräumen. Phoebe zog ihre Beine an sich und legte die Arme schützend um sich. „Warum ich, Pip?", fragte Phoebe leise. Erstaunt sah Piper auf und drehte sich zu Phoebe um. „Was meinst du, Süße?", fragte Piper ihre kleine Schwester. „Warum musste ich zwei Babys verlieren?", fragte Phoebe flüsternd und unterdrückte den Tränenschwall. „Du hast nicht abgetrieben?", wunderte Piper sich. „Nein!", meinte Phoebe empört. „Oh ... wir dachten, dass du das Baby nicht wolltest ...". „Denkt Cole das auch?", fragte Phoebe ihre Schwester. Piper zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich weiß, dass ihr alle denkt, das ich kein Baby von Cole will, aber ich will unbedingt Kinder mit ihm, doch irgendwie scheint das nicht zu klappen! Warum? Was haben wir denn getan? Wir retten die Welt täglich vor dem Untergang, und das ist der Dank?", fragte Phoebe aufbrausend. „Phoebe, Schätzchen, hast du je mit Cole über das Thema Babys gesprochen?", fragte Piper vorsichtig. Phoebe schüttelte mit dem Kopf. „Warum nicht?", hakte Piper nach. „Ich weiß nicht. Vielleicht will er gar keine Kinder ... von mir", flüsterte Phoebe den letzten Rest des Satzes. „Pheebs, hast du vergessen wie er auf euer erstes Kind reagiert hat? Er hat sie gefreut wie ...". „Aber was ist, wenn es nur die Freude der Quelle war? Vielleicht hat er sich nur gefreut, weil er einen Nachfolger für den Thron haben würde", meinte Phoebe nachdenklich. Piper nickte langsam. „Weißt du, das glaube ich nicht. Mittlerweile kenne ich Cole gut genug, um sagen zu können, dass er Kinder liebt und wahrscheinlich auch eigene haben will! Mit dir!!!", meinte Piper deutlich. Phoebe zuckte mit den Schultern und stand auf. Soll ich ihr von der Vision erzählen? Phoebe schüttelte mit dem Kopf. „Was ist?", fragte Piper verwundert. „Nichts, ich muss jetzt zur Arbeit, oder Elise köpft mich", erklärte Phoebe, umarmte Piper schnell und rauschte dann aus der Küche. Piper sah ihr lächelnd nach. **

**Erschöpft warf Phoebe ihre Handtasche auf die Kommode und schloss die Haustür hinter sich. Es war eine Woche her, seit Cole verschwunden war und Piper, Paige und Leo beruhigten sie jeden Tag auf neue, dass er nur etwas Zeit bräuchte. „Hey, wie war die Arbeit?", fragte Leo, als er in den Flur kam. „Anstrengend! Wo sind denn alle hin?", fragte Phoebe, überrascht über die Ruhe. „Piper hat Patsy und Prue mit zu ihrem Frauenabend genommen", erklärte Leo und verzog das Gesicht. Phoebe grinste. „Und wo ist Paige?", fragte Phoebe, obwohl sie die Antwort hätte erraten können. „Mit Josh aus", meinte Leo und sah dann zur Decke. „Ich muss los", meinte er und orbte davon. Phoebe nickte und ging in die Küche. Dort machte sie sich einen Tee und ging mit der heißen Tasse Tee nach oben. Als sie die Zimmertür öffnete sah sie gerade interessiert, auf den Titel des Buches in ihrer anderen Hand. Als sie aufsah ließ sie vor Schreck die Teetasse fallen. „Oh mein Gott", flüsterte sie ungläubig. „Überrascht mich zu sehen?", fragte Cole kalt. Phoebe nickte bloss. „Geht's dir gut?", fragte Phoebe sofort. „Was denkst du?", fragte er sie. Phoebe seufzte, stieg über den Scherbenhaufen hinweg und legte das Buch auf ihr Bett. „Ich meinte, ob du okay bist. Nicht verletzt, oder so", erklärte Phoebe ihm. „Nein, nicht körperlich", meinte Cole abweisend. Wieder seufzte Phoebe. „Du denkst ich hätte abgetrieben, oder?", fragte sie ihn dann. Cole sah ihr ins Gesicht. „Was soll ich denn sonst denken?", fragte er sie und wurde dabei immer lauter. „Ich weiß nicht, vielleicht das ich das Baby verloren hatte!", schrie sie ihn wütend an und stürmte aus dem Zimmer. Überrascht sah Cole ihr nach und folgte ihr schließlich. Phoebe war auf den Dachboden gelaufen, aber nicht ohne Schmerzen, denn sie hatte sich Glassplitter der zerbrochenen Teetasse in den Fuß gezogen. „Warum hast du denn nichts gesagt?", fragte er jetzt sanft. Phoebe schluchzte. „Was hätte ich denn sagen sollen?", fragte Phoebe ihn. „Oh, Cole, ich war schwanger aber ich habe das Baby verloren, schon wieder!", rief Phoebe wütend. „Du hattest vor es mir zu sagen?", fragte Cole verwundert. Phoebe nickte bloss. „Was ist passiert?", fragte er, als er langsam näher kam. „Ich wollte es dir wirklich sagen, doch an dem Tag bekam ich plötzlich schreckliche Bauchschmerzen und ... ich dachte ... ich wollte nicht das es geht", schluchzte Phoebe und stand verloren auf dem riesigem Dachboden. Schließlich nahm Cole sie sanft in den Arm. „Alles wird gut", flüsterte er sanft. Phoebe vergrub ihr Gesicht in seinem T-Shirt. „Nein, dass wird es nicht! Warum werden wir bestraft, Cole?", fragte Phoebe ihn. „Hey, wir werden Kinder haben. Viele sogar", flüsterte Cole und strich ihr die Tränen aus dem Gesicht. „Willst du Kinder mit mir?", fragte Phoebe ihn. Cole nickte überrascht. „Ich dachte ... du willst ... sicher?", stotterte Phoebe. Cole lächelte, beugte sich zu ihr hinunter und küsste sie sanft. Phoebe erwiderte den Kuss. „Aua", keuchte sie. „Was ist los?", fragte Cole sie. „Splitter!", meinte Phoebe und versuchte so wenig wie möglich ihren rechten Fuss zu belasten. Cole sah sie besorgt an und nahm sie auf den Arm. Dann setzte er sie sanft auf einem Sessel ab. „Ich seh mir das mal an, okay?", meinte er und versuchte vorsichtig ihren Fuss an zu heben. „Aua!". „Okay, Baby, das sieht nicht gut aus", erklärte er ihr. „Kannst du das nicht ändern?", fragte Phoebe ihn bittend. „Ich könnte Leo rufen", meinte Cole. „Nein!". „Oder ich könnte jeden Splitter einzeln rausziehen", eröffnete Cole ihr die zweite Möglichkeit. „Das ist nicht fair", meckerte Phoebe. Cole sah sie mit hochgezogener Augenbraue an. „Okay, Leo", meinte sie schließlich. „Leo!", rief Cole und versuchte die Blutung etwas zu stoppen. Nach zwei weiteren Rufen von Cole, erschien Leo endlich. „Was ist los?", fragte er. „Oh, du bist wieder da", meinte Leo dann. „Du musst ihren Fuss heilen, Leo", erklärte Cole ihm. „Was ist passiert?", fragte Leo, als er anfing Phoebes Fuß zu heilen. „Da waren Scherben auf dem Boden ...", erklärte Phoebe ihm. „Was machen Scherben auf dem Boden?", fragte Leo, als er aufstand. „Tja, das ist eine gute Frage", gab Cole zu. „Okay, ich muss wieder weg. Piper ruft mich", erklärte Leo ihnen und orbte davon. Cole half Phoebe auf. „Alles okay mit dir?", fragte er sie besorgt. Phoebe nickte und ging dann zusammen mit Cole nach unten. Phoebe schnappte sich ein Kehrblech und einen Besen und fegte die Scherben auf. „Wo warst du die Woche über?", fragte Phoebe, als sie die Scherben in den Mülleimer warf. „In einem Hotel", erklärte er ihr. Phoebe nickte bloss. Cole umarmte sie von hinten. „Ich liebe dich", flüsterte er in ihr Ohr. „Ich weiß", flüsterte sie zurück. „Ich liebe dich auch". Cole küsste sie sanft in den Nacken. Phoebe entspannte sich. „Bevor wir jetzt miteinander schlafen, musst du mir was versprechen", meinte Phoebe und drehte sich zu ihm um. „Was?", fragte Cole ernst. „Du darfst mich nicht verlassen. Nie", flüsterte sie. Cole nickte. „Das verspreche ich". Phoebe lächelte und fing an Cole stürmisch zu küssen. Cole legte sie sanft auf das Bett. Er zog ihr das Top aus, welches sie trug. Dann küsste er ihr Dekolleté. „Nicht aufhören", stöhnte Phoebe leise. „Warum sollte ich", murmelte Cole und fing an ihre Hose zu öffnen. Phoebe hob seinen Kopf plötzlich an. „Du liebst mich, egal wie ich aussehe?", fragte Phoebe keuchend. Cole nickte. Phoebe zog ihm das T-Shirt aus. Er lächelte und küsste sie leidenschaftlich. Dann zog er ihr endlich die Hose aus. Phoebe drehte sich, so dass sie auf ihm saß. „Nicht so stürmisch", meinte Cole grinsend. „Du warst eine Woche lang weg, was hast du erwartet?", fragte sie ihn. Cole Hände wanderten über ihren Körper. Dann öffnete er ihren BH. „Aber Mister Turner", meinte Phoebe, als er anfing ihren Körper mit kleinen Küssen zu überdecken. Er wanderte immer tiefer. Nun lag Phoebe wieder auf dem Rücken. „Cole", stöhnte sie und ihre Hände krallten sich in die Kissen, als er anfing sie mit seiner Zunge zu befriedigen. Er lächelte. Er wusste genau wie er sie verrückt machen konnte. Phoebe zog ihn zu sich und küsste ihn stürmisch und herausfordernd. Schließlich schliefen Phoebe und Cole miteinander. **


	2. Überraschender Besuch

**Am nächstem Morgen kam Phoebe verschlafen in die Küche. „Hey, wie geht's dir heute?", fragte Paige und nahm einen Schluck Kaffee. „Besser", meinte Phoebe und nahm lächelnd den Kaffeebecher von Piper entgegen. Dann gab sie Patsy und Prue einen Kuss. „Gestern warst du doch aber noch ...". „Du hast nicht hier geschlafen, oder Paige?", fragte Leo sie und fütterte Prue. Paige schüttelte mit dem Kopf. „Wieso?". „Weil du dann gehört hättest, dass Cole wieder da ist", neckte Piper ihre Schwester. Phoebe gab ihr einen Klaps auf den Arm. „Ist er?". Phoebe nickte lächelnd. „Und ihr hattet sofort Sex?", fragte Paige ungläubig. „Nicht sofort! Was denkt ihr von mir?", fragte Phoebe empört und setzte sich. „Möchtest du darauf eine Antwort haben?", fragte Piper ihre Schwester. „Lieber nicht", meinte Phoebe und griff nach einem Croissant. „Morgen", meinte Cole, als er in die Küche kam und Phoebe einen Kuss gab. „Was ist?", fragte Cole, als er die Blicke der anderen bemerkte. „Nichts", meinte Paige und grinste ihn an. „Onkel Cole, wo warst du?", fragte Patsy und griff nach seinem Glas. „Ich musste ... arbeiten", erklärte Cole seinem Neffen. „Wo?", fragte der Kleine. „Auf der Arbeit", meinte Cole ausweichend. Prue ließ Patsy´s Tasse hoch fliegen. „Nein!", meinte Cole und stellte die Tasse wieder auf den Tisch. „Nein", ahmte Prue ihn nach. Alle lächelten. Prue konnte zwar Nein sagen, verstand aber dessen Bedeutung noch nicht. „Ich muss jetzt gehen", meinte Phoebe, gab Cole noch einen Kuss und war dann auch schon verschwunden. „Habt ihr alles geklärt, bevor ihr ... äh ...", stotterte Paige. „Bevor wir was, Paige?", fragte Cole amüsiert. „Naja, du weißt schon ...". „Ist es dir peinlich das Wort Sex auszusprechen?", fragte Cole lachend. „Nicht vor den Kindern!", ermahnte Leo ihn. Cole verdrehte die Augen. „Ich werde jetzt auch fahren", meinte er und war verschwunden. Piper lächelte. Alles war wieder normal ... was auch immer das Bedeuten mochte. **

**Spät am Nachmittag bekam Piper einen Anruf von Paige, die ihr sagte sie solle sofort nach Hause kommen. Als Piper die Haustür aufriss, kam Phoebe ihr schon entgegen geflogen. „Hey!", rief Piper und riss ihre Hände hoch. Die Zeit stand still. „Piper, Gott sei Dank", meinte Phoebe, als sie sich aufrappelte. „Alles in Ordnung?", fragte Piper ihre Schwester. „Naja, nicht unbedingt", meinte Phoebe und ging mit Piper ins Wohnzimmer um ihr zu zeigen was sie meinte. „Oh", war alles was Piper sagen konnte, als sie eine Erstarrte Paige vorfand. „Ja, ich kam nach Hause, weil sie mich angerufen hatte und dann hat sie mich plötzlich angegriffen", erklärte Phoebe ihr. „Das ist schlecht", meinte Piper und umrundete Paige. „Wo sind Leo und Cole?", fragte Piper und sah in das Buch der Schatten, welches achtlos auf dem Boden lag. „Sie hat versucht es anzufassen, doch das Buch hat ihr einen elektrischen Schlag verpasst", erklärte Phoebe ihrer Schwester. „Okay, was zur Hölle ist mit ihr passiert?", fragte Piper sie. „Besessen?", riet Phoebe. „Nein, das glaube ich nicht", meinte Piper. Plötzlich öffnete sich die Haustür und Paige kam herein. „Was ist passiert?", fragte sie. Piper und Phoebe starrten sie ungläubig an. „Was? Piper hat angerufen, dass irgendwas wäre", meinte Paige, dann fiel ihr Blick auf die erstarrte Person, die so aussah wie sie selbst. „Oh". „Okay, ich würde sagen, einer von euch ist ein Formwandler", bemerkte Phoebe und sah verwirrt zwischen Paige und Paige hin und her. „Und wie kriegen wir raus wer der Formwandler ist?", fragte Piper ihre Schwester. „Das haben wir bereits, Pip. Die da, ist der Formwandler, da er ... sie erstarrt ist", erklärte Phoebe ihr. „Richtig", meinte Piper bloss, starrte aber immernoch auf die Paige die gerade erst hineingekommen war. „Okay, Zauberspruch oder explodieren lassen?", fragte Paige schließlich. „Ich denke, dass hier explodieren lassen reicht", meinte Piper und hob die Erstarrung auf. Dann hob sie die Hände und ließ ihn explodieren. „Warum kriegen wir es im Moment nur mit einfachen Dämonen zu tun?", fragte Paige sich. Piper und Phoebe zuckten mit den Schultern. „Das heißt nichts gutes, oder?", fragte Piper und legte das Buch der Schatten auf das Sofa. Phoebe schüttelte mit dem Kopf. „Das heißt meistens, dass die Unterwelt wieder einen großen Angriff plant", meinte Phoebe seufzend. „Aber ich denke, nachdem die Quelle vernichtet worden ist, ist die Unterwelt nicht mehr in der Lage uns "richtig"anzugreifen", meinte Paige und Piper nickte zustimmend. Phoebe zuckte bloss mit den Schultern. „Weißt du was, was wir nicht wissen?", fragte Piper ihre Schwester streng. „Hey, rede nicht mit mir wie mit Patsy und Prue!", meinte Phoebe und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. „Wenn sie sich so verhält, weiß sie definitiv etwas", meinte Paige zu Piper. Piper nickte und sah Phoebe forschend an. „Was?! Ich weiß nichts!", rief Phoebe und lief die Treppe hoch. „Definitiv weiß sie etwas!", meinte Piper und sah ihr sauer nach.**

**Eine Stunde später kam Cole wieder nach Hause. Er hatte Patsy an der Hand und Prue auf dem Arm. „Mom!", rief Patsy, als Cole seine Hand losließ. „Hey, mein Großer", meinte Piper und nahm ihren Sohn auf den Arm. „Hey, Piper, schön dich zu sehen. Wie es mir geht? Gut geht es mir! Wie geht es dir?", meinte Cole lächelnd. „Hallo, Cole", meinte Piper und nahm ihre Tochter entgegen. „Hey, ich soll dir sagen, dass Kathrin morgen nicht auf Patsy und Prue aufpassen kann", erklärte Cole ihr und stellte seine Aktentasche ab. „Oh ... okay, ... äh. ... könntest du mir einen Gefallen tun?", fragte Piper ihn lächelnd und setzte Patsy und Prue ab. „Ich kann Morgen nicht auf Patsy und Prue aufpassen", meinte Cole sofort. „Das meinte ich auch gar nicht", meinte Piper und ging mit Cole in die Küche. „Wir wurden vor etwa einer Stunde von einem Formwandler angegriffen, der sich in Paige verwandelt hatte", erzählte Piper und rührte in einem Kochtopf. „Seit ihr alle okay?", fragte Cole sofort. „Ja, aber Paige und ich haben bemerkt, dass wir in letzter Zeit nur noch von niedrigen Dämonen angegriffen werden und eigentlich so gut wie nie die Macht der Drei brauchen um sie zu vernichten". „Und Phoebe denkt ...?", hakte Cole nach. „Das gleiche, aber sie denkt auch, dass die Unterwelt einen großen Angriff plant". „Aber seit die Quelle vernichtet wurde, kann doch gar nichts großes mehr ...". „Das haben Paige und ich ihr auch gesagt, aber Phoebe hat bloss mit den Schultern gezuckt. Sie weiß etwas anderes, Cole. Ich weiß nicht woher sie es weiß, aber sie weiß es", meinte Piper und sah besorgt auf. „Hast du sie darauf angesprochen?", fragte Cole und sah interessiert in den Kochtopf. „Ja, aber sie sagt nichts dazu", meinte Piper. „Und jetzt willst du, dass ich mit ihr darüber rede?", fragte Cole und wollte aus dem Topf naschen, doch Piper gab ihm einen Klaps auf die Hand. „Cole! Du bekommst nichts bevor du nicht mit Phoebe geredet hast. Ich mach mir Sorgen um sie, sie verhält sich merkwürdig", meinte Piper. „Wir reden über Phoebe, oder? Phoebe benimmt sich immer merkwürdig!", meinte Cole grinsend. „Rede bitte mit ihr", bat Piper ihn. „Okay", meinte Cole und verließ die Küche. Er ging die Treppe hoch und ging in Phoebe´s und sein Zimmer. Phoebe stand am Fenster und sah gedankenverloren hinaus. „Hey, Baby", meinte er und umarmte sie von hinten. Phoebe lehnte sich an ihn. „Was ist los, Süße?", fragte Cole und küsste sanft ihre Wange. „Nichts, ich hab nur nachgedacht", meinte Phoebe seufzend. „Piper macht sich Sorgen", erklärte er ihr leise. „Piper macht sich immer Sorgen", meinte Phoebe schwach lächelnd. „Was weißt du, Pheebs?", fragte er sie. „Nichts". „Phoebe, ich weiß, dass Piper sich nicht umsonst Sorgen macht", erklärte er ihr. „Was hat sie dir erzählt?", fragte Phoebe und drehte sich etwas, um ihm in die blauen Augen sehen zu können. „Alles, würd ich sagen", meinte er und strich ihr sanft eine Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht. „Ich hab Angst, dass wir die Quelle nicht wirklich getötet haben", eröffnete Phoebe ihm. „Du denkst das ich immer noch die Quelle bin?", fragte Cole sie. „Nein! Du bist gut, dass weiß ich, aber was ist, wenn sie, nachdem wir dich getötet haben, in jemand anderen gefahren ist?", fragte Phoebe ihn. „Das ist sie nicht". „Woher weißt du das?", fragte Phoebe ihn. „Ich bin für die Quelle gestorben und hab sie mitgenommen. Sie ist tot, glaub mir", erklärte Cole ihr. „Und gibt es noch etwas schlimmeres als die Quelle?", fragte Phoebe ihren Freund. „Reyno ist tot, ich bin gut und das einzig schlimmere müsste mittlerweile auch schon tot sein", meinte Cole und lächelte beruhigend. „Bist du sicher?", fragte Phoebe ihn. „Ich würde nicht dein Leben darauf verwetten, aber ich bin mir ziemlich sicher", antwortete er und fing an sie zu küssen. „Das könnte wieder in Sex enden", keuchte Phoebe, als Cole sie auf das Bett legte. „Wäre das schlimm?", fragte er und setzte sich auf sie und küsste sie stürmischer. „Nicht wirklich, aber Piper wird uns töten wenn wir nicht zum essen erscheinen", murmelte Phoebe unter seinen Küssen. Er fing an ihren Nacken zu küssen. „Okay, ich hab sowieso keinen Hunger", meinte Phoebe und genoß seine Berührungen. „Ich möchte ein Baby mit dir", meinte Cole als er aufhörte sie zu küssen. Phoebe sah ihm in die blauen Augen. „Äh ... okay", meinte Phoebe verwirrt. „Du willst keine Kinder mit mir, oder?", fragte Cole enttäuscht. „Nein, ich will unbedingt Kinder mit dir, dass Problem ist nur, dass ich sie andauernd verliere", erklärte Phoebe ihm mit Tränen in den Augen. Cole sah sie sanft an. „Hey, ich liebe dich auch ohne Baby", flüsterte er. „Bist du dir da sicher?", flüsterte Phoebe zurück. Cole nickte und küsste sie voller Liebe. „Essen!", rief Piper von unten. „Wir sollten ihr den Gefallen tun, außerdem weiß ich, dass du Hunger hast", murmelte Phoebe und löste sich von ihm. „Du kennst mich zu gut", meinte Cole und reichte Phoebe seine Hand, damit sie aufstehen konnte. „Ich liebe dich", meinte sie und kuschelte sich an ihn. „So was dachte ich mir schon", neckte er sie. Beide gingen Hand in Hand hinunter. „Darf ich jetzt was essen?", fragte Cole, als er sich setzte. Piper lächelte ihn an und füllte ihm die Suppe auf den Teller. „Patsy, die Suppe ist heiß, du musst pusten", erklärte Phoebe ihm und machte es ihm vor. Patsy machte es ihr nach. Leo lächelte und vergaß dabei ganz Prue zu füttern. Diese nahm den Löffel selbst in die Hand und pustete. Paige bekam die Suppe direkt auf ihre Bluse. „Na toll", meinte sie und fing an sich zu säubern. „Leo, du sollst auf Prue aufpassen!", stutze Piper ihren Mann zurecht. Leo nahm seiner Tochter den Löffel aus der Hand und fing an sie zu füttern. „Nein!", krähte Prue mit vollem Mund. Alle lächelten. „Und?", fragte Piper, als sie sich setzte. „Was und?", fragten alle gleichzeitig. „Was liegt heut noch so an?", fragte Piper ihre Familie. Alle sahen Piper an. „Du weißt, dass du verrückt bist, oder?", fragte Phoebe ihre Schwester. „Das liegt wohl in der Familie", gab Piper zurück. „Danke", meinte Paige. „Und was hast du heut gemacht, Leo?", fragte Piper ihren Mann. Leo sah verlegen weg. „Das darf ich nicht sagen", meinte er dann. „Diese Antwort bekomme ich jeden Abend", murmelte Piper. Plötzlich materialisierte sich eine Wächterin des Lichts in der Küche. Phoebe, die gerade etwas trinken wollte, spuckte das ganze Wasser über den ganzen Tisch. „Phoebe!", rief Piper. Anscheinend war Phoebe auch die einzige, die die Wächterin des Lichts bemerkt hatte. „Was machst du hier?", fragte Phoebe und sah wie gebannt vor sich. Nun sahen auch alle anderen auf. „P ... P ... P". „So lange bin ich nun auch nicht tot, dass du meinen Namen vergessen hast, oder?", fragte Prue lächelnd. Alle starrten sie ungläubig an. Schließlich sprang Piper auf und umarmte ihre große Schwester. „Oh mein Gott", flüsterte Paige und umarmte Prue ebenfalls. „Schön euch zu sehen", meinte Prue und sah dann zu Phoebe, die sich nicht geregt hatte. „Krieg ich keine Umarmung?", fragte Prue und drückte Phoebe schließlich an sich. Dann begrüßte sie Leo, Patsy und Prue. „Ihr wisst das es merkwürdig ist, dass sie Prue heißt und ich auch ... ihr wisst was ich meine", meinte Prue irritiert. „Cole", meinte sie dann kalt. „Prue", meinte Cole genauso kalt zurück. „Warum bist du hier?", fragte Paige erfreut. „Das wisst ihr noch nicht?", fragte Prue irritiert. Alle, außer Phoebe, schüttelten mit dem Kopf. „Das kann nicht sein! Das hieße ja ... und das ist unmöglich!", rief Phoebe nun und sprang auf. Es war das erste was sie sagte. „Phoebe, wovon sprichst du eigentlich?", fragte Cole irritiert. Sie schwieg. „Du weißt, dass das nicht sein kann! Warum musstest du denn ausgerechnet jetzt kommen?!", schrie Phoebe verzweifelt und wedelte hektisch mit ihren Händen, so dass der volle Suppenteller auf dem Boden landete und zerbrach. „Ich hab keine Ahnung wovon du redest", gab Prue zu. „Klar, du bist hier um es zu verhindern! Das lasse ich nicht zu! Nicht schon wieder!", schrie Phoebe und rannte aus der Küche. Alle sahen ihr besorgt hinterher. „Was ist los mit ihr?", fragte Prue. Alle zuckten mit den Schultern. „Warum bist du hier? Und wie lange darfst du bleiben?", fragte Piper ihre Schwester. „Ich bin hier, weil ich hier sein soll und ich bleibe für immer!". Eine Minute war es still und alle starrten Prue an. „Was?!", rief dann Leo. „Äh ... zumindest wenn ihr nichts dagegen habt", meinte Prue dann etwas schüchtern. „Ich find's toll!", kreischten Paige und Piper los und Leo nickte zustimmend. Cole sagte nichts dazu, sondern stand auf und verließ die Küche. Keiner bemerkte das er gegangen war. „Onka Cole", meinte Prue und deutete mit ihrem Finger auf die Tür. Leo sah sie erstaunt an. „Das ist so toll", meinte Leo und umarmte Prue. „Ab jetzt haben wir die Macht der Vier", meinte Prue grinsend. Leo sah zur Tür und dachte an Phoebes Reaktion auf Prues Auftauchen. „Oder auch nicht", murmelte er, doch niemand hörte es. **


	3. Böse Absichten!

**Phoebe war in ihr Zimmer gerannt. Das konnte doch alles nicht wahr sein! Keine Frage, sie liebte Prue, aber weswegen sie hier war, war einfach ... Sie war sich nicht sicher warum Prue das wollte, aber sie war sich sicher, das Prue deswegen hier war. So wütend wie sie war, warf sie ein Kissen in Richtung Tür, ohne zu sehen, dass Cole gerade herein kam, der das Kissen direkt gegen den Kopf bekam. „Womit hab ich das denn verdient?", fragte er, total perplex. „Sorry", knurrte Phoebe wütend. „Willst du wissen, was sie noch gesagt hat?", fragte Cole seine Freundin. Phoebe zuckte bloss mit den Schultern. „Sie bleibt". „Für wie lange?", fragte Phoebe leise. „Für immer", meinte Cole. Phoebes Augen weiteten sich. „Ich wunder mich etwas, Phoebe. Normalerweise würdest du ausflippen vor Freude, dass Prue wieder da ist, doch das zeigst du irgendwie auf eine komische Art und Weise", meinte Cole verwirrt und setzte sich auf das Bett. „Ich freu mich, wirklich, Cole, nur ... also ... ich weiß warum sie wirklich hier ist", meinte Phoebe und rieb sich Stirn. „Warum?", fragte Cole neugierig. „Kann ich dir nicht sagen", murmelte Phoebe. „Hm, woher weißt du es?", fragte Cole weiter. „Kann ich dir nicht sagen". „Hm, und warum bist du Prue so an die Gurgel gesprungen?". „Kann ich dir nicht sagen", antwortete Phoebe wieder. „Lass mich raten, es geht um uns? Richtig? Ist sie hier um dich von mir fernzuhalten?", fragte Cole und sah Phoebe endlich an. Phoebe tat nichts. „Wenn sie hier ist um dich von mir fernzuhalten, wirst du es tun?", fragte Cole und stand nun auf. Phoebe sah ihn bloss an und schüttelte schließlich mit dem Kopf. „Das hat aber ziemlich lange gedauert", meinte Cole enttäuscht. Phoebe sah ihn liebevoll an. „Ich weiß das sie nicht hier ist um uns zu trennen, Cole. Zumindest nicht absichtlich", sagte sie schließlich. „Du würdest dich für deine Schwestern entscheiden, Phoebe, dass wissen wir beide. Wir haben das schon mal zusammen durchgemacht". „Damals war das etwas anderes, du warst von der Quelle des Bösen besessen", antwortete sie. „Du wirst dich für deine Schwestern entscheiden, weil Prue es dir sagt". „Warum sollte ich das tun?", fragte Phoebe ihn. „Weil sie verdammt noch Mal deine große Schwester ist!", rief Cole nun. „Cole, sieh mich an", meinte Phoebe und nahm sein Gesicht in ihre Hände. „Ich habe nie sonderlich viel auf Prue gehört und sie wird dich nicht von mir trennen können. Diesmal stehe nicht nur ich hinter dir, Cole, sondern auch Piper, Leo, Paige, Patsy und die kleine Prue", erklärte sie. „Bist du dir da sicher?", fragte Cole heiser. „Sie lieben dich, Cole, du gehörst zur Familie und niemand wird das ändern können, nicht einmal Prue". „Und außerdem will sie es auch gar nicht", meinte Prue von der Tür aus. Erschrocken wirbelten Phoebe und Cole herum. „Schon mal was von anklopfen gehört?", fragte Phoebe bissig. „Lange her!", gab Prue zurück. „Weshalb bist du hier, wenn nicht um ihn von mir fernzuhalten?", fragte Phoebe sie. „Du weißt warum ich hier bin, auch wenn du es vielleicht falsch verstehst", meinte Prue. „Was gibt es daran falsch zu verstehen?", fragte Phoebe ihre Schwester. „Du tust es, du müsstest es wissen", meinte Prue zickig. „Cole sagt, du bleibst für immer hier, stimmt das?", fragte Phoebe sie. „Ja". „Wo wirst du wohnen?", fragte Phoebe sie. „Hier". „Wo hier?", fragte Phoebe ihre Schwester. „In Grams altem Zimmer", antwortete Prue. „Warum jetzt?", fragte Phoebe leise und sah ihrer großen Schwester in die eisblauen Augen. „Besser jetzt als nie", meinte Prue. „Ich hoffe es reden nicht alle Wächter des Lichts so", murmelte Phoebe. „Freust du dich denn gar nicht, dass ich wieder da bin?", fragte Prue und nun schlich sich Traurigkeit in ihre Stimme. „Doch, ich freue mich, dass du da bist, Prue und auch das du bleibst, aber meine Freude wird getrübt da ich den Grund deines Besuches kenne", meinte Phoebe ehrlich. „Ich glaube aber nicht das du ihn richtig verstehst", gab Prue zurück. „Vielleicht will ich das auch gar nicht", meinte Phoebe stur. Prue seufzte und drehte sich um und ging. Erschöpft rieb sich Phoebe die Stirn. „Was war das?", fragte Cole erstaunt. „Eine Unterhaltung mit meiner großen Schwester", murmelte Phoebe und sah ihn traurig an. „Sagst du mir irgendwann den Grund warum sie hier ist?", fragte Cole und legte seine Arme um sie. „Ja, und vielleicht brauchst du gar nicht mehr so lange darauf zu warten", murmelte Phoebe und starrte an die Tür. **

**Es war nun schon einen Monat her, dass Prue wieder da war und alles lief wieder halbwegs normal ab. Als Cole am Abend nach Hause kam, stellte er seine Aktentasche auf den Boden und begrüßte Prue und Patsy, die beide auf ihn zugerannt kamen. „Wie war die Arbeit?", fragte Paige ihn lächelnd. „Naja, geht so. Wo ist Phoebe?", fragte Cole und sah sich nach seiner Freundin um. „Oben ... irgendwo. Sie benimmt sich heute sehr merkwürdig", meinte Paige grinsend. „Selbst für Phoebe?", fragte Cole grinsend. „Selbst für Phoebe", gab Piper zurück, die nun ins Wohnzimmer kam. „Wo ist Prue?", fragte Cole und sah sie wieder suchend um. „Auch oben". „Oh, oh", meinte Cole und ging die Treppe hinauf. Er hörte schon vor Phoebes Zimmer, das sie dort drin mit Prue diskutierte. Er öffnete die Tür. „Du wirst es nicht kriegen, Prue! Das lasse ich nicht zu!", zischte Phoebe und stand verheult vor Prue. Diese verdrehte genervt die Augen. „Phoebe, wenn du mir einmal zuhören würdest, wüsstest du, dass ich es überhaupt nicht haben will!". Irritiert hörte Cole weiter zu. Keiner, weder Phoebe noch Prue, hatte ihn bisher bemerkt. „Warum willst du es töten?", fragte Phoebe verzweifelt. „Das will ich doch gar nicht!", rief Prue nun. „Äh ... wer will was töten?", fragte Cole dazwischen. Phoebe und Prue wirbelten herum. „Sag es ihm, vielleicht hört er mir ja zu", meinte Prue und rauschte aus dem Zimmer. „Mein Name ist Cole, nicht er!", rief Cole ihr hinterher. Prue ignorierte ihn. „Was ist los, Baby?", fragte Cole dann und nahm Phoebe liebevoll in den Arm. „Wenn ich dir sage was los ist, darfst du mich aber nicht anschreien", flüsterte Phoebe. „Hey, hab ich dich jemals ... ja okay, ich versprech's", meinte Cole, als er ihren Blick sah. „Okay, ... äh ... Prue ist hier, weil sie etwas will, was uns gehört", erklärte Phoebe ihm und setzte sich auf ihr Bett, so dass sie ihm ins Gesicht gucken konnte. „Und das wäre?", fragte Cole verwirrt. „Unser Baby", flüsterte Phoebe und legte ihre Hand auf ihren Bauch. „Wir haben doch überhaupt kein ... Oh mein Gott, du bist schwanger?!", fragte Cole sie überrascht. Unsicher nickte Phoebe. Cole lächelte und nahm sie in den Arm. „Das ist ein Wunder", murmelte er und küsste ihren Bauch. Phoebe lächelte. „Ich liebe dich ... äh ... euch", flüsterte er und küsste Phoebe sanft. „Ich liebe dich auch", meinte Phoebe lächelnd. „Warte, und Prue will uns das Baby wegnehmen?", fragte Cole und sah Phoebe erschrocken an. Phoebe nickte. Er nahm Phoebe an der Hand und ging mit ihr die Treppe runter. „Pruedence Halliwell, was fällt dir ein unser Baby töten zu wollen!", brüllte Cole sie an. Prue schreckte erschrocken zusammen. „Ich will ...". „Du bist schwanger?", fragten Piper und Paige gleichzeitig, die von Coles Brüllerei angelockt worden waren. Phoebe nickte. „Und sie", Cole deutete auf Prue, „will unser Baby töten!". Alle sahen nun zu Prue. „Könnte ich was zu meiner Verteidigung sagen?", fragte Prue sauer. Alle außer Phoebe nickten. Leo der nun dazu gekommen war, sah sich erstaunt um. „Okay, ich bin nicht hier um Phoebe das Baby wegzunehmen oder zu töten, sondern ...". „Warum dann?", fragte Cole scharf. „War ich fertig? Nein! Ich bin hier, weil ich als Tante und als Wächterin des Lichts auf den Kleinen aufpassen soll", meinte Prue nun ruhiger. Alle schwiegen. „Der Kleine?", fragte Phoebe schließlich heiser. Prue nickte und lächelte unsicher. „Warum hast du das nicht eher gesagt?", fragte Cole Prue. „Hätte mir deine Freundin mal zugehört hätten wir dieses Problem überhaupt nicht", meinte Prue sauer und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. „Ich dachte du wolltest ihn töten! In meiner Vision hast du ein Messer über ihn gehalten, kurz nachdem er geboren wurde", flüsterte Phoebe schon fast. „Vision? Was für eine Vision?", fragte Leo nun. Phoebe winkte ab. „Ja, und das werde ich auch tun, wenn er geboren wird ...". „Warum?". „Darf ich ausreden? Okay, danke. Mit diesem Ritual weihe ich das Kind", erklärte Prue. „Was ich aber nicht verstehe ist, warum Phoebes Kind eine Wächterin des Lichts bekommt und geweiht wird und warum das bei Patsy und Prue nicht so war", meinte Piper verwirrt. „Das Kind von Phoebe und ihm wird ein ... wie sag ich das am besten, ein sehr, sehr, sehr, sehr, sehr magisches Kind und braucht deshalb besonderen Schutz", erklärte Prue ihnen. Alle nickten. „Es tut mir so leid", flüsterte Phoebe und starrte Prue an. „Schon gut, du wolltest nur dein Baby beschützen", meinte Prue und nahm Phoebe sanft in den Arm. „Du liebst ihn wirklich, hm?", fragte Prue, nachdem sie sich von Phoebe gelöst hatte. „Mein Name ist Cole", knurrte Cole durch seine Zähne hindurch. „Ich weiß", grinste Prue und orbte sich davon. „Ich gratuliere dir", meinte Piper und umarmte er Phoebe und dann Cole. Paige und Leo taten es ihr gleich. **


	4. Erklärungen

**Einen weiteren Monat später war Phoebes Bauch schon leicht gewölbt, was aber nur für sie und Cole sichtbar war. „Dada!", meinte Prue, als sie mit kleinen Schritten auf Leo zugelaufen kam, der sich gerade im Wohnzimmer materialisiert hatte. „Hey, Prinzessin", begrüßte Leo seine Tochter und nahm sie auf den Arm. „Piper, Paige, Prue, Phoebe, Cole!", rief er dann und gab Patsy, der Cartoons sah, einen Kuss auf die Stirn. Piper und Prue kamen aus der Küche ins Wohnzimmer gerannt, Paige und Phoebe aus dem Sonnenzimmer und Cole polterte die Treppe hinunter. „Was?!", fragten alle gleichzeitig. „Äh ... also, so schlimm ist es nun auch nicht", beruhigte Leo sie und setzte Prue ab. „Okay, worum geht es?", fragte Paige ihren Schwager. „Äh ... na ja, ich glaube ihr solltet euch setzten", meinte Leo, der sich nicht wohl in seiner Haut fühlte. „Und wenn wir das nicht wollen?", fragte Phoebe und sah ihn durchdringend an. Cole und Prue verdrehten die Augen und drückten Phoebe, fast gewaltvoll, auf einen Stuhl. Dann setzte sich der Rest. „Okay, ... es ... äh ... geht sozusagen um euer Baby", meinte Leo und sah zu Phoebe. Deren Augen weiteten sich vor Schreck. „Willst du damit sagen, dass der Ältesten Rat mir unser Baby wegnehmen will?", fragte Phoebe ihn erschrocken. „Sagte ich das? Nein! Also, und es geht um Prue. Sie sind etwas überrascht was du hier unten zu suchen hast, denn von ihnen hast du den Auftrag nicht bekommen", meinte Leo und wandte sich verwirrt zu Prue. „Wer hat gesagt dass ich für den Ältesten Rat arbeite?", fragte Prue ihn. „Nicht?", fragte Piper verwundert. Prue schüttelte mit dem Kopf. „Also, bitte! Ich und der Ältesten Rat? Als ob ich für den Ältesten Rat arbeiten würde, murmelte Prue. „Für wen arbeitest du dann, wenn nicht für die Ältesten?", fragte Paige. „Ob ihr´s glaubt oder nicht, aber es gibt noch etwas was über dem Ältesten Rat steht", erklärte Prue ihnen. „Okay, für meinen Geschmack ist das Wort Ältesten Rat in den letzten zwei Minuten zu oft gefallen", murmelte Phoebe und alle sahen sie an. „Und warum weiß der Äl ... okay, warum wissen die nichts davon?", fragte Cole schließlich. „Weil es sie einen Scheißdreck angeht", meinte Prue bloss. „Prue!", meinte Leo und sah besorgt zur Decke. „Was? Sie sind nicht meine Auftraggeber, ich darf über sie reden wie ich will", murrte sie. „Nun nicht mehr, Prue. Wir haben jetzt die Macht der Vier und so sehr es dich auch quälen wird das zu hören, aber wir arbeiten für den Ältesten Rat", erklärte Piper ihr. „Das denkt ihr zumindest! Alles was ihr tut, geht von meinen Auftraggebern aus und nicht von den primitiven Ältesten!". „Okay, Ende dieser Diskussion. Was hat denn jetzt unser Baby damit zu tun?", fragte Cole seinen Schwager. „Nun ja, sie sind besorgt was euren Nachwuchs angeht", erklärte Leo ihm. „Wieso das?", fragte Paige. „Weil ein Kind von Phoebe und Cole ein gewisses Risiko mit sich bringt". „Aber ich denke er ist kein Dämon mehr", wunderte Prue sich nun. „Das ist er auch nicht", meinte Piper unterstützend. „Nein, aber ... nun ja ... ihr beide seit nicht unbedingt Unschuldslämmer", meinte Leo. Mit geweiteten Augen sah Phoebe ihn an. „Okay, damit ich das auch richtig verstehe. Die Ältesten lassen zu, das Kinderschänder Kinder kriegen, dass Mörder Kinder kriegen und das Dämonen Kinder kriegen, aber wenn Cole und ich, wohlgemerkt beide gut, ein Kind kriegen laufen die da oben Amok?", hakte Phoebe nach. Unsicher nickte Leo. „Okay, das ist echt bekloppt!", meinte Phoebe dann. „Sie meinen ja nur, dass es gefährlich werden könnte ...". „... Und um das zu verhindern bin ich hier", warf Prue ein. Alle nickten zustimmend. „Also gut, Leo, du kannst deinen bescheuerten Ältesten sagen, dass es sie einen feuchten Kehricht angeht was mit meinem Kind passiert!", zischte Phoebe nun. „Darf ich den Wortlaut ändern?", fragte Leo hoffnungsvoll. „Nein!", meinte Phoebe, stand auf und lief dann nach oben. „Na toll, ich werde so was von Ärger kriegen", murmelte Leo, gab Piper noch einen Kuss und orbte sich dann davon. „Die spinnen total", meinte Paige. **

**Einen Monat später lag Phoebe auf einer Liege im dem Untersuchungszimmer ihrer Gynäkologin. „Okay, und da sieht man das kleine Köpfchen", erklärte die etwas ältere Dame. „Es ist so klein", bemerkte Cole, der wie gebannt auf den Bildschirm starrte. „Das sollte es im vierten Monat auch noch sein", meinte die Ärztin lächelnd. „Das ist Wahnsinn wie schnell er wächst", meinte Phoebe erstaunt. „Er? Sie wissen also schon was es wird?", fragte die Gynäkologin nach. Phoebe und Cole nickten. „Das ist gut, ich wollte sie gerade Fragen ob sie es wissen wollen", bemerkte sie dann. „Tja ... wir wissen es schon etwas länger", meinte Cole und nahm das frisch ausgedruckte Ultraschallbild entgegen. „Denken sie schon über Namen nach?". „Sollten wir das denn jetzt schon?", fragte Phoebe sie. „Besser zu früh als zu spät", sinnierte sie. Cole sah sie grinsend an. ,Die redet wie Prue, dachte er amüsiert. „Okay, ab jetzt kommen sie bitte alle zwei Wochen zur Untersuchung", meinte die Ärztin. Phoebe stutze, als sie sich aufrichtete. „Warten Sie! Muss man nicht alle zwei Wochen kommen wenn es eine Risikoschwangerschaft ist?", fragte Phoebe besorgt. Die Ärztin nickte. „Das ist bei Ihnen ja auch so, Miss Halliwell. Sie haben bereits zwei Kinder verloren, da ist das Risiko viel größer dieses hier auch zu verlieren", erklärte die Gynäkologin. „Jetzt auch noch? Sie ist doch schon im viertem Monat!", wunderte Cole sich besorgt. „Es ist nie zu spät ein Kind zu verlieren, also, wir sehen uns in zwei Wochen, Miss Halliwell! Mister Turner!", verabschiedete sich die Ärztin und schloss die Tür hinter sich. „Also, dass hätte sie uns aber auch schonender beibringen können", meinte Cole murmelnd, als er Phoebe von der Liege half. „Ich hab Angst, Cole. Was ist, wenn ich auch dieses Baby verliere?", fragte Phoebe und kuschelte sich in seine starken Arme. „Hey, das wird nicht passieren! Das lasse ich nicht zu", erklärte Cole ihr ernst. „Ich liebe dich", flüsterte Phoebe in sein Ohr. „Ich liebe dich auch", meinte Cole und küsste sie sanft, dann nahm er ihre Hand und führte sie sanft aus dem Untersuchungsraum. Phoebe und Cole schwiegen die ganze Autofahrt über und gingen auch schweigend in das Halliwell-Manor. „Hey, wie war's? Wie geht's dem kleinem Knirps?", fragte Paige, die aus dem Wohnzimmer kam. Phoebe sah zu Cole. „Äh ... ihm geht's ganz gut, aber ich muss in zwei Wochen wieder hin", erklärte Phoebe ihrer Schwester. „Was? Wieso?", fragte Prue, die mit ihrer Nichte und ihrem Neffen aus dem Sonnenzimmer kam. „Risikoschwangerschaft", murmelte Cole und ging die Treppe hinauf. „Es macht ihm zu schaffen", meinte Phoebe und lächelte ihre Schwestern unsicher an. „Wieso ist es eine Risikoschwangerschaft?", fragte Piper, die jetzt dazutrat. „Weil ich die ersten beiden Kinder schon verloren habe", meinte Phoebe leise. „Hey, diesmal ist Cole aber da um dich zu unterstützen und wir auch", meinte Prue und nahm ihre kleine Schwester lächelnd in den Arm. Phoebe seufzte. Ihre Schwestern hatten ja recht, sie würden das schaffen, alle zusammen.**


	5. Der Ältesten Rat und große Sorgen

**Einen weiteren Monat später lag Phoebe nachdenklich auf ihrem Bett und starrte an die Decke. Sie dachte darüber nach, was sich in der letzten Zeit alles verändert hatte und lächelte leicht. Cole war auf Jobsuche, da er seinen Job als Anwalt, nett ausgedrückt, nicht mehr ausstehen konnte. Die Tür knarrte leise und Phoebe sah auf. Patsy betrat zögernd das Zimmer seiner Tante. „Hey, Patsy, was ist los?", fragte Phoebe ihren Neffen. „Darf ich deinen Bauch anfassen?", fragte der dreijährige. „Klar, komm hoch", meinte Phoebe lächelnd und half Patrick auf ihr Bett. „Da ist ein Baby drin, stimmt´s?", fragte Patsy, als er mit seiner kleinen Hand vorsichtig über den Bauch seiner Tante strich. „Ja, da ist dein kleiner Cousin drin", erklärte Phoebe ihm. „Und wie ist er da rein gekommen?", fragte Patsy neugierig. Phoebe lächelte ihn an. „Weißt du, Süßer, das fragst du am besten deine Mommy, okay?", meinte Phoebe und setzte ihn wieder auf den Boden. „Okay!", meinte Patsy und lief aus dem Zimmer. Phoebe sah ihm lächelnd nach und sah zu Cole, der nun das Schlafzimmer betrat. „Hey, Baby ...", meinte er und küsste sie sanft. Dann strich er ihr liebevoll über den Bauch. „Hey, wie war´s?", fragte Phoebe ihn lächelnd. „Äh ... ganz gut, ich hab da was gefunden", stotterte Cole unsicher. Phoebe sah ihn interessiert an. „Was?", fragte sie ihn schließlich, da er von selbst nicht weiterredete. „Äh ... ich werde mit Darryl zusammen arbeiten", erklärte er ihr ausweichend. „Das ist doch toll, als was? Anwalt?", fragte Phoebe ihn und setzte sich auf. „Nicht direkt". „Was dann, wohl nicht als Cop", meinte sie ironisch. Cole sah sie nur an. „Das ist ein Witz!", keuchte Phoebe, als sie bemerkte, dass sie direkt ins schwarze getroffen hatte. „Nein, warum?", fragte Cole und rieb sich unsicher die Hände. „Warum, Cole? Ich weiß nicht? Weil der Beruf eines Cop´s viel mit sich bringt, wie zum Beispiel für andere sein Leben zu opfern!", rief Phoebe nun und sprang auf. „Ja, dass weiß ich, Phoebe. Deswegen will ich es ja machen! Ich möchte anderen Menschen helfen, die in Schwierigkeiten sind", versuchte er ihr zu erklären. „Und dabei sterben? Denkst du denn überhaupt nicht an mich oder das Baby?", fragte Phoebe ihn nun lauter. „Natürlich, genau deswegen tue ich es ja. Ich will nicht, dass mein Sohn einen Arbeitslosen Vater hat, außerdem verdient man als Cop recht gut", hielt Cole dagegen. „Du musst verrückt sein!", rief Phoebe und rauschte wütend aus dem Schlafzimmer. „Nein, aber ich werde es, wenn ich weiterhin irgendwelche staubigen Akten durchforsten muss, nur um hinterher heraus zu finden, dass das Arschloch was ich vertrete doch schuldig ist!", rief Cole, als er sie eingeholt hatte. „Dann werd doch ... werd doch ...". „Werd doch was, Phoebe?", raunzte Cole sie nun an. „Was weiß ich! Irgendetwas was weniger tödlich enden kann!", rief Phoebe nun und warf verzweifelt die Hände in die Luft. „Hallo, entschuldige mal bitte, aber meine Freundin ist eine Hexe, genau wie ihre Schwestern, mein Schwager ist ein Wächter des Licht, genauso wie deine anderen zwei Schwestern, Patsy und Prue sind ebenfalls Wächter des Lichts und Hexen und du trägst ein Baby von mir unter deinem Herzen, welches Hexen und Dämonische Kräfte haben wird! Jeder Tag hier ist lebensbedrohlich für uns alle!", rief Cole dann. Phoebe sah ihn an. „Das ist etwas anderes, Cole, und das weißt du auch. Wenn wir hier angegriffen, oder verletzt werden, dann kann Leo uns heilen, doch wenn du als Cop mit einer Kugel erschossen wirst, dann kann Leo gar nichts mehr machen!", erklärte sie ihm und wurde von Mal zu Mal lauter. Cole sah sie erschrocken an. „Unser Baby kann nichts mit einem toten Vater anfangen!", schrie sie dann noch und lief die Treppe hinunter. Verwundert sah Cole ihr hinterher. Er wusste, dass sie Angst um ihn hatte, und das verstand er, aber er wollte diesen Beruf unbedingt ausüben. „Vielleicht hättest du ihr das sagen sollen", meinte Prue hinter ihm. „Woher weißt du was ich gedacht habe?", fragte Cole sie. „Tja, gehört mit zu meinen Kräften", erklärte Prue ihm. „Oh". „Weißt du, Cole, sie ist schwanger ...". „Was du nicht sagst!", meinte Cole sarkastisch. „... und da ist man sehr emotional. Sie hat Angst dich zu verlieren und die ganze Schwangerschaft und das Leben des Kleinen allein durchmachen zu müssen. Du musst ihr klar machen, dass du dort geschützt bist, und dass es außerdem gut ist dort zu arbeiten, weil du sozusagen als Doppelagent arbeiten kannst und so weiter", meinte Prue und ignorierte seinen Einwurf. Cole nickte langsam. „Okay, ich rede mit ihr". „Äh ... aber nicht sofort. Ich werde jetzt zu Phoebe, Piper und Paige gehen und wir werden sie erst einmal ein bisschen beruhigen, bevor wir sie wieder auf dich loslassen", meinte Prue grinsend und ging die Treppe hinunter. „Danke!", rief Cole ihr hinterher und ging wieder in das Schlafzimmer, um darüber nachzudenken, was er Phoebe sagen sollte.**

**Prue war so schnell sie konnte zu Phoebe, Paige und Piper in die Küche gerannt, und blieb überrascht stehen, als sie Piper sah, die Phoebe tröstend in den Arm genommen hatte. Paige sah ihre Schwester hilflos an. „Hey ...", meinte Prue vorsichtig. Phoebe sah verheult auf. „Er spinnt total, Prue", schluchzte Phoebe und rieb sich beruhigend ihren Bauch. „Ich weiß, Süße, aber er will dort garantiert nicht arbeiten um dich und das Baby allein zu lassen", meinte Prue und strich Phoebe über den Kopf. „Warum dann? Er ist total verrückt, er könnte getötet werden!", rief Phoebe und sah verzweifelt ihre Schwestern an. „Das wird er aber nicht, Pheebs, und das weißt du auch. Die Frage ist, warum du ihn dort nicht arbeiten lassen willst?", meinte nun Paige vorsichtig. Phoebe sah ihre Schwester an. „Reicht es nicht, dass er getötet werden könnte?!", fragte Phoebe stur. Paige, Piper und Prue sahen sich an. Da war definitiv noch etwas anderes ... „Phoebe, dass ist nicht der Grund!", meinte Piper schließlich. „Sagt wer?". „Wir! Du hast Angst ihn zu verlieren", meinte Prue dann. Überrascht sah Phoebe sie an. „Woher ...?", fragte sie verwirrt. Auch Piper und Paige sahen ihre große Schwester erwartungsvoll an. „Fragt nicht", murmelte Prue bloss. „Aber es stimmt was sie sagt!", bemerkte Paige und sah zu Phoebe, die sich unter den Blicken ihrer Schwestern wandt. „Aber Phoebe, dass ist doch albern. Cole würde dich NIE verlassen", meinte Piper dann. „Ich weiß nicht ... es ist nur so ein Gefühl ... was ist wenn er diese ganze Cop Sache nur macht, um von mir und dem Knirps loszukommen? Vielleicht will er doch kein Baby ... mit mir?", meinte Phoebe und sah ihre Schwestern fragend an. „Das ist Quatsch! Wir wissen alle, dass er unbedingt ein Baby mit dir will und das er euch über alles liebt", meinte Prue abwinkend. „Aber wie kann er jemanden lieben, der so aussieht wie ich? Und ich werde noch dicker werden!", rief Phoebe und sah an sich hinab. „Aber Liebe hat doch nichts mit dem Aussehen zu tun!", meinte Paige nun empört und Piper und Prue nickten zustimmend. „Nicht?", fragte Phoebe flüsternd. Alle schüttelten mit dem Kopf. „Du glaubst doch nicht immer noch, dass Cole dich nur wegen deines Körpers wegen liebt, oder?", fragte Prue fast erschrocken. Phoebe zuckte bloss mit den Schultern und sah zu Boden. „Oh ... Pheebs!", rief Piper und warf die Arme in die Luft. „Was denn? Ich kenne es nicht anders! Man wollte mich immer meines Körpers wegen, warum sollte es bei Cole anders sein?!", rief Phoebe verzweifelt und ihr stiegen erneut die Tränen in die Augen. „Weil ich dich liebe", meinte Coles Stimme von der Tür. Erschrocken wirbelten alle herum. „Seit wann stehst du da?", fragte Phoebe ihn. „Lange genug", erwiderte er nur. Phoebe sah ihn an und wandte sich schließlich ab. „Warum muss ich denn dauernd alles vermasseln?", fragte sie leise und rannte schließlich weinend in den Keller. „Phoebe!", riefen alle. „Cole, du solltest mit ihr reden", meinte Piper ernst und sah besorgt auf die Kellertür. Cole nickte und ging langsam die Treppe hinunter. Phoebe saß schluchzend auf dem Boden. „Baby", flüsterte Cole und kniete sich zu ihr. „Wie kannst du jemanden wie mich lieben?", fragte Phoebe schluchzend, und zuckte zurück, als Cole sie in den Arm nehmen wollte. „Hey, wie meinst du das? Du bist wundervoll", meinte er sanft. „Das bin ich nicht! Ich stelle sogar deine Liebe in Frage! Ich frage mich die ganze Zeit, ob es richtig ist, ein Kind von mir in die Welt zu setzten!", rief Phoebe. Überrascht sah Cole sie an. „Und jetzt darfst du mich hassen und mich verlassen! Wahrscheinlich ist das sowieso besser! Du solltest zu einer Frau gehen, die ...". Doch weiter kam Phoebe nicht, denn Cole verschloss ihren Mund mit einem liebevollem Kuss. „Du redest Unsinn", flüsterte er, als der Kuss endete. Phoebe wollte etwas erwidern, als Cole seinen Zeigerfinger sanft auf ihre Lippen legte. „Sag jetzt nichts! Phoebe, du bist die wundervollste, schönste, liebevollste und ... ja ... auch chaotischste Frau die ich kenne, und auch wenn du mich anschreist, liebe ich dich. Ich weiß selbst nicht warum, aber meine Gefühle für dich kann man nicht auslöschen. Weder in diesem Leben oder in denen danach", erklärte er ihr sanft und wischte ihr die Tränen von der Wange. „Aber das Baby ...", fing Phoebe an. „... ist das beste was uns je passiert ist. Phoebe, ein Kind von dir in dieser Welt! Was will man mehr? Ich will dieses Baby unbedingt mit dir, weil ich dich liebe und unseren kleinen Knirps auch und das solltest du eigentlich wissen", flüsterte er. „Ich weiß das, und ich liebe dich auch, Cole, aber was ist ... also ... wirst du mich auch noch lieben, wenn ich noch dicker werde?", fragte Phoebe ihn und sah ihm in die Augen. Cole nickte bloss und küsste sie voller Liebe. „Ich bin echt bescheuert", seufzte Phoebe, nachdem Cole sich von ihr gelöst hatte. „Ich weiß", flüsterte Cole lächelnd. Phoebe lächelte zurück. „Wenn du wirklich nicht willst, dass ich ein Cop werde, dann sag ich Darryl ab", erklärte er ihr. „Nein! Du wirst ein Cop! Der Beste, dass weiß ich! Du musst mir nur versprechen, verdammt vorsichtig zu sein", meinte Phoebe lächelnd. Cole nickte und nahm Phoebe in die Arme. „Geht's dir jetzt besser?", fragte er sie und strich ihr sanft durch das Haar. Phoebe nickte und lehnte sich an ihn. Nun saßen beide, Phoebe und Cole, an der Kellerwand. „Hast du schon über einen Namen nachgedacht?", fragte Phoebe ihn schließlich. Cole nickte langsam. „Willst du ihn wissen?", fragte Cole sie. Phoebe nickte und nahm seine Hand in die ihre. „Ich dachte an Benjamin Turner", meinte Cole. Phoebe sah ihn bloss an. „Du findest den Namen nicht gut, oder?", fragte er dann. „Weißt du ... äh ... wieso Benjamin als ersten Namen?", fragte Phoebe ihn dann. „Du willst einen Doppelnamen?", fragte Cole nach. Phoebe nickte. „Ich dachte an Jason". „Ha", machte Cole bloss. „Was ist?", fragte Phoebe ihn. „Wir nennen unser Kind garantiert nicht nach dem Typen mit dem du was hattest, als wir getrennt waren!", meinte Cole sauer. „Oh ... daran hatte ich nicht gedacht", meinte Phoebe entschuldigend. „Offensichtlich", murrte Cole. „Hey, wollen wir uns deswegen auch noch streiten? Wegen des Namens?", fragte Phoebe. Cole sah sie an und schüttelte mit dem Kopf. „Was hältst du von Thomas?", fragte er dann. „Gar nicht schlecht, aber jetzt mal ehrlich, was hältst du von Justin Thomas Victor Benjamin Turner-Halliwell?", fragte Phoebe ihn. „Du quälst unseren Sohn, wenn du ihn auf dem Spielplatz so rufst", scherzte Cole. „Ich nenne ihn doch nicht beim vollem Namen! Nur wenn er was angestellt hat", meinte Phoebe und sah Cole an. „Er ist mein Sohn! Er wird öfter was anstellen", murmelte Cole. „Du magst den Namen nicht, stimmt´s?", fragte Phoebe ihn enttäuscht. „Doch! Wirklich", beteuerte Cole ihr. „Du bist sauer auf mich, weil ich Jason vorgeschlagen habe, oder?", fragte Phoebe ihn unsicher. „Nein, nicht mehr! Jason ist Vergangenheit!", meinte Cole und stand auf. „Wo willst du hin?", fragte Phoebe ihn. „Wir sollten uns woanders unterhalten, der kalte Boden ist nicht gut für euch", meinte Cole und half ihr auf. „Hast du schon mal überlegt wo Justin schlafen soll?", fragte Phoebe ihn. „Bei uns im Zimmer?", fragte Cole. „Das hieße keinen Sex mehr", erklärte Phoebe lächelnd. „Wir brauchen ein anders Zimmer für ihn!", meinte Cole ernst und küsste Phoebe voller Liebe auf die Stirn. „Wir bräuchten nicht nur ein eigenes Zimmer, sondern ein eigenes Haus", meinte Phoebe. Cole lachte, sah dann Phoebes Gesicht und stoppte. „Ist das dein Ernst?", fragte er und drehte sich ganz zu ihr um. Phoebe nickte langsam. „Es wird hier zu eng", erklärte sie ihm. „Soll ich ... äh ... ich meine ... möchtest du dass ich uns ein Haus suche?", fragte Cole sie. Wieder nickte Phoebe. „Wow, wir ziehen aus", flüsterte Cole. „Aber, Cole ich möchte ein Haus in der Nähe haben! Und bitte kein Wort zu meinen Schwestern, sie haben noch keine Ahnung", meinte Phoebe. Cole nickte und küsste Phoebe sanft. Der Kuss wurde stürmischer. „Ich will dich", keuchte Phoebe und sah ihm in die unglaublich blauen Augen. „Dito", murmelte Cole und schimmerte sie in ihr Schlafzimmer. „Besser", meinte Phoebe, als Cole sie sanft auf das Bett legte. „Viel besser", murmelte er und küsste ihren Nacken. Phoebe erschauderte unter seinen Küssen. Er schaffte es auch immer wieder!**


	6. Ein neuer Job und ein klärendes Gespräch

**Drei Monate später lag die hochschwangere Phoebe im Wohnzimmer auf der Couch und versuchte ein Buch zu lesen. „Hey, Jus, du solltest Mommy lesen lassen", meinte Phoebe und sah zu ihrem Bauch. Das Baby trat wieder einmal. „Phoebe!", hallte Coles Stimme durch den Flur. „Wohnzimmer!", rief sie und sah auf, als Cole lächelnd, in seiner Copuniform, das Wohnzimmer betrat. „Aber hallo, ich stand schon immer auf Typen in Uniform", meinte Phoebe, als er sie sanft küsste. „Ich weiß, deswegen bin ich Cop geworden", scherzte Cole, wurde dann aber wieder ernst. „Was ist los, Cole?", fragte sie ihn und setzte sich auf. Wieder trat Justin. „Dein Sohn ist ziemlich wild", bemerkte Phoebe. Cole lächelte und legte seine Hand auf Phoebes Bauch. „Hey, Kleiner, du solltest Mommy etwas Ruhe gönnen", flüsterte er und küsste Phoebes Bauch. „Er hört nicht", bemerkte Phoebe. „Er kommt ganz nach seiner Mutter", meinte Cole lächelnd. Phoebe schlug ihm leicht auf den Arm. „Wo sind deine Schwestern und Leo?", fragte Cole und sah sich nervös um. „Piper, Leo und die Kinder sind im Park, Paige ist arbeiten und Prue schwirrt irgendwo herum. Wieso?", fragte Phoebe ihn. „Weil ich eine Überraschung für dich habe", meinte er und half ihr auf. „Was ist es?", fragte Phoebe neugierig. „Du kennst doch die Bedeutung von Überraschung, oder?", fragte Cole lächelnd. Phoebe verdrehte die Augen. „Okay, ich werde dir jetzt die Augen verbinden", erklärte Cole ihr. Phoebe sah ihn erstaunt an. „Vertrau mir, okay?", meinte Cole und verband ihr die Augen mit einem schwarzem Tuch. Er küsste sie sanft in den Nacken. „Was wird das wenn es fertig ist?", fragte Phoebe lächelnd. Cole schlang seine Arme um sie und schimmerte sich mit ihr davon. Als er Phoebe die Augebinde abnahm, sah sich diese erstaunt um. „Wo sind wir hier, Cole?", fragte Phoebe und sah ihren Freund an. „In unserem neuen Zuhause", meinte dieser lächelnd. „Was?! Wann? Wo? Wie?", fragte Phoebe ihn. „Den Vertrag habe ich gestern abgeschlossen", erklärte er ihr. „Wow ... ich weiß gar nicht was ich sagen soll", stotterte Phoebe. „Und dabei hast du erst das Wohnzimmer gesehen", meinte Cole grinsend. „Führ mich herum", meinte Phoebe. Cole griff nach ihrer Hand. „Okay, zur Information. Es gibt fünf Zimmer. Eins für uns, eins für unseren Knirps und die restlichen für die Knirpse, die noch folgen werden", meinte Cole lächelnd. „Wow, wenn du mir jetzt sagst dass wir zwei Badezimmer haben, bin ich überglücklich", meinte Phoebe und betrat die Küche. „Nein, tut mir leid, es sind drei", meinte Cole. „Was?! Oh, ich liebe dich", meinte Phoebe und küsste ihn. „Das dachte ich mir", meinte Cole lächelnd. „Zeig mir die Zimmer oben", flüsterte Phoebe. Cole führte Phoebe die Treppe hinauf. „Das ist unser Schlafzimmer", meinte er, als er die Tür öffnete. „Wow ...". „Mit eigenem Badezimmer", flüsterte er in ihr Ohr. Phoebe grinste ihn an. „Ich könnte dich küssen", meinte sie. „Tu dir keinen Zwang an", lächelte er. Phoebe küsste ihn sanft. „Willst du Justin´s Zimmer sehen?", fragte Cole sie. Phoebe nickte. Cole führte sie in das Zimmer nebenan. „Wow , du hast ... wann hast du?", fragte Phoebe, als sie das fertig eingerichtete Babyzimmer sah. „Ach, ich hatte zwischendurch mal etwas Zeit", meinte Cole abwinkend. „Du bist unglaublich". „Das höre ich öfter". Phoebe ging zu dem Gitterbett. „Es ist genauso wie ich es mir vorgestellt habe", flüsterte sie und sah auf die freundlichen hellblauen Wände, an denen Bilder von Entenküken waren. „Tja, dann hatten wir wohl die gleiche Vorstellung", meinte Cole lächelnd. „Was machen wir solange mit den anderen Zimmer?", fragte Phoebe. „Naja, aus einem hab ich ein kleines Büro für dich gemacht, damit du ungestört Zuhause arbeiten kannst", meinte er und sah sie unsicher an. „Wirklich? Zeigst du´s mir?", fragte Phoebe ihn. Cole nickte und führte sie in das Zimmer nebenan. „Wenn´s dir nicht gefällt, dann kannst du ...". „Es ist wunderschön, Cole", staunte Phoebe und ging zu dem Schreibtisch. „Wirklich? Ich wusste nicht, ob es dir gefallen würde". „Du hättest Innenarchitekt werden sollen", meinte Phoebe lächelnd und hob ein Foto von sich und Cole vom Schreibtisch. „Danke". „Wie hast du das alles allein hingekriegt?", fragte Phoebe ihn. „Äh ... ja, okay, ich hab den Vertrag schon seit zwei Monaten abgeschlossen und wie ein Verrückter geschuftet", gestand er ihr. „Allein?". „Darryl hat mir geholfen". „Was?! Was ist wenn er es ...?". „Er wird es nicht Prue und Co sagen. Er hat mir sein Freundschaftsehernwort gegeben", erklärte Cole ihr. „Aber du hast alle Möbel neugekauft! Wie?", fragte Phoebe verwundert. „Kleines Vermögen von meiner Arbeit als Anwalt", erklärte Cole. „Bevor ich austicke, weil ich dieses Haus so liebe, wo sind wir hier?", fragte Phoebe ihn. Cole lächelte. Dann ging er zum Fenster und zog die Rollos hoch. „Wir sind ... direkt neben ... und ich hab nichts gemerkt?", fragte Phoebe erstaunt, als sie direkt auf das Halliwell-Manor sah. „Ich bin gut", meinte Cole und umarmte sie von hinten. „Ja, das bist du", flüsterte Phoebe ungläubig. „Wann sollen wir es deinen Schwestern und Leo sagen?", fragte Cole sanft. „Müssen wir das?", fragte Phoebe ihn. Cole lächelte. „Früher oder später wird ihnen auffallen, dass es Nachts still ist", neckte er sie. Phoebe lächelte ihn an. „Ich will es ihnen so schell wie möglich sagen! Was hältst du von Morgen beim Abendessen?", fragte Phoebe ihn. „Warum erst Morgen? Warum nicht heute beim Abendessen?", fragte Cole und küsste Phoebe sanft auf die Schläfe. „Weil wir heute Abend nicht zum Abendessen da sein werden", meinte Phoebe verführerisch. „Oh, wo werden wir denn sonst sein, Miss Halliwell?", fragte Cole und biss ihr leicht ins Ohrläppchen. „Wir werden testen ob das Bett, dass du gekauft hast auch stabil ist", flüsterte sie und küsste ihn leidenschaftlich. Cole lächelte und nahm sie auf den Arm, hörte aber nicht auf sie zu küssen und trug sie ins Schlafzimmer. **


	7. Überraschung!

**Am nächsten Tag lief Phoebe die ganze Zeit nervös auf und ab. Sie wusste noch ganz genau, wie Piper und Paige damals auf ihren Auszug ins Penthouse reagiert hatten. Und jetzt war Prue dabei ... „Phoebe ...". „Ah!", rief Phoebe erschrocken und wirbelte zu Leo herum. „Alles in Ordnung mit dir?", fragte Leo seine Schwägerin. „Klar, du hast mich nur erschreckt", erklärte Phoebe ihm nervös. „Cole ist am Telefon", meinte Leo und reichte ihr etwas verwirrt den Hörer. Phoebe lächelte und nahm den Hörer entgegen. „Hey ...", meinte Phoebe und ging mit dem Telefon in ihr Zimmer. „Phoebe, du musst mir Versprechen dich jetzt nicht aufzuregen", fing Cole an. „Wenn du so einen Satz anfängst regt mich das schon auf", meinte Phoebe besorgt. „Es tut mir leid, Baby, aber ich werde es wahrscheinlich nicht zum Abendessen schaffen". „Was?! Bist du verrückt? Du kannst mich das nicht alleine machen lassen!", schrie Phoebe in den Hörer. „Phoebe, wir könnten es doch einfach verschieben und es Morgen beim Frühstück erzählen", schlug Cole vor. „Cole, es war ausgemacht heute Abend! Du musst kommen!", meinte Phoebe verzweifelt. „Ich kann hier nicht weg, Phoebe. Es ist der neue Fall an dem ich arbeite und ...". „... das will ich gar nicht wissen! Ich brauche dich dabei, Cole", flehte Phoebe ihn an. „Ich kann hier beim besten Willen nicht weg, Baby. Es tut mir leid", meinte er geknickt. „Ja, klar", murmelte Phoebe. „Phoebe, wir machen es Morgen früh, okay?", fragte Cole sie. „Okay", meinte Phoebe enttäuscht. „Ich liebe dich, Baby", meinte Cole. „Ich dich auch". Dann legte Phoebe seufzend auf. „Alles in Ordnung, Tante Phoebe?", fragte Patsy, der in der Tür stand. „Ja, Patsy, alles okay", murmelte Phoebe und lächelte den, mittlerweile dreieinhalbjährigen, an. „Prue und ich lassen gerade Dinge schweben", erklärte Patsy ihr. „Zeigt mal", meinte Phoebe und folgte Patsy in Prue´s und sein Zimmer. „Tata Phee!", rief Prue und lief auf ihre Tante zu. „Hey, Patsy sagt ihr lasst Dinge schweben? Zeigt mir das doch mal!", meinte Phoebe und setzte sich im Kinderzimmer auf den Boden. Prue nickte und ließ einen Teddybären schweben. Patsy ließ seinen Plüschdinosaurier dagegen krachen. „Pasy böse!", rief Prue und fing an zu weinen. Phoebe nahm sie tröstend in den Arm und zuckte zusammen, als sie die Vision unvorbereitet traf. Als Phoebe wieder klar denken konnte rieb sich stöhnend die Stirn. „Otay?", fragte Prue besorgt. „Mommy!", schrie Patsy los und eilte auf seine Tante zu. Phoebe wollte etwas erwidern, doch dann erinnerte sie sich an die Vision. „Was ist passiert?", fragte Piper, als sie in das Zimmer gerannt kam. „Tante Phoebe ist einfach umgekippt", erklärte Patsy seiner Mutter besorgt. „Phoebe, bist du in Ordnung?", fragte Piper ihre Schwester und half dieser auf. „Äh ... ich denke schon. Ich muss weg, pass auf Patsy und Prue auf!", rief Phoebe und rannte so schnell sie konnte aus dem Haus. „Phoebe!", rief Piper ihr besorgt hinterher. „Was ist mit ihr passiert, Mom?", fragte Patsy und sah besorgt hinter seiner Tante her. „Ich hab keine Ahnung, Patsy. Pass bitte auf deine Schwester auf", meinte Piper und ging aus dem Kinderzimmer. „Phoebe?", rief Piper und klopfte leicht an Phoebes Zimmertür. Als niemand antwortete öffnete Piper die Tür einen Spalt. „Phoebe, bist du da drin?", fragte Piper und betrat das Zimmer schließlich ganz. Doch hier fand sie keine Phoebe. Sie lief die Treppe hinunter, in die Küche, in der Paige am Zeitung lesen war. „Hast du Phoebe gesehen?", fragte Piper ihre Schwester besorgt. „Nein, aber irgendwer ist grad durch die Haustür rausgerannt. Was ist denn passiert?", fragte Paige ihre Schwester. „Wenn ich das wüsste", murmelte Piper beunruhigt. „Hä?". „Ich denke, dass Phoebe eine Vision hatte", erklärte Piper ihr. „Und warum läuft sie dann weg, anstatt das mit uns zu besprechen?", fragte Paige irritiert. „Das wüsste ich auch gerne". Nun materialisierte Prue sich in der Küche. „Hey, wo ist Phoebe?", fragte Prue verwundert über die besorgten Gesichter ihrer Schwester. „Keine Ahnung, sie ist weggerannt", erklärte Piper ihrer großen Schwester. „Was?! Sag mir dass das ein Witz ist!", rief Prue laut. Erstaunt sahen Piper und Paige ihre Schwester an. „Das ist kein Witz, Prue! Sie hatte eine Vision und dann ist sie weggerannt", erklärte Piper ihr. „Ich hasse diese Ältesten!", schrie Prue nun und warf einen Blick nach oben. „Was haben denn die Ältesten damit zu tun?", fragte Paige verwundert. „Sie schicken ihr Visionen, damit sie dieses Kind nicht behält! Visionen die falsch sind!", meinte Prue wütend. „Warum tun sie denn so was?", fragte Piper, die nun langsam ebenfalls wütend wurde. „Sie wollen das magische Kind für sich, weil es sehr mächtig wird", erklärte Prue ihnen. „Du bist hier um das Kind vor den Ältesten zu beschützen?", fragte Paige fassungslos. „Nicht nur, aber hauptsächlich". „Leo!", schrie Piper wütend. Leo materialisierte sich und sah erwartungsvoll zu den drei Frauen, die ihn wütend ansahen. „Was?", fragte Leo sie. „Warum hast du uns nicht gesagt, dass die Ältesten Phoebes Baby wollen?", fragte Paige sauer. „Die Ältesten wollen was?!", fragte Leo geschockt. „Es sieht so aus, als ob er nichts davon gewusst hat", murmelte Prue. „Sie wollen Phoebes Baby für sich", klärte Piper ihren Mann auf. „Woher wisst ihr das?", fragte Leo und setzte sich geschockt auf einen Stuhl. Piper und Paige sahen zu Prue. „Okay, woher weißt du das?", fragte Leo verwirrt. „Mir wurde es gerade mitgeteilt", meinte Prue. „Von den Templern des Avalons?", fragte Leo skeptisch. Prue nickte. „Was genau haben sie gesagt?", fragte Leo weiter. „Sie haben gesagt, dass die Ältesten Phoebe falsche Visionen schicken, damit diese Angst davor bekommt, dass Baby großzuziehen und es ihnen gibt", erklärte Prue ihm. „Wo ist Phoebe jetzt?", fragte Leo in die Runde. Alle zuckten mit den Schultern. „Kannst du sie denn nicht orten?", fragte Piper ihn. „Ich kann´s zumindest versuchen", meinte Leo und schloss konzentriert seine Augen. Fast zeitgleich öffnete er sie wieder. „Sie blockiert meine Suche", erklärte Leo ihr. „Was?! Seit wann hat sie denn diese Kraft?", fragte Piper verwirrt. Paige und Prue sahen genauso ahnungslos aus der Wäsche. „Ich denke nicht, dass Phoebe diese Kraft besitzt, sonder der kleine Kerl in ihr", erklärte Leo ihnen. „Und was machen wir jetzt?", fragte Piper besorgt. „Wir sollten Cole bescheid sagen", meinte Prue und ging zum Telefon. „Er wird ausrasten", murmelte Paige. „Hallo, mein Name ist Prue Halliwell. Ist Cole Turner zu sprechen?", fragte Prue in den Hörer. „Ja, einen Augenblick bitte", meinte die Frauenstimme am anderem Ende der Leitung. „Prue, was ist los?", fragte Cole in den Hörer. „Phoebe ist verschwunden", sprach Prue das Problem sofort an. Anstatt eine Antwort zu kriegen, hörte sie nur ein Tuten. „Cole?", fragte sie in den Hörer. „Er hat einfach aufgelegt", meinte sie fassungslos und wollte gerade zu den anderen gehen, als Cole sich vor ihr materialisierte. „Was?!", fragte er aufgeregt. „Ja, sie ist weg", erklärte Leo ihm. „Wo ist sie? Warum ist sie weg? Hat sie ein Dämon? Ich schwöre, ich werde ihm sämtliche Knochen brechen, wenn er ...". „Cole! Beruhig dich! Sie hatte eine Vision und ist dann weggerannt! Wohin wissen wir nicht!", rief Paige. Cole beruhigte sich etwas. „Was hat sie gesehen?", fragte er dann. Alle zuckten mit den Schultern. „Aber es hat garantiert etwas mit dem Knirps zu tun, denn der Ältesten Rat schickt ihr falsche Visionen, damit sie den Kleinen nach der Geburt abgibt ... an sie", erklärte Prue ihm. Cole atmete tief durch. „Was?", fragte er dann ruhig. Zu ruhig. „Äh ... ja". „Hat Leo versucht sie zu orten?", fragte Cole besorgt. „Ja, aber euer Baby blockiert seine Suche", erklärte Piper ihm. „Was? Äh ... okay, ich denke ich weiß wo sie ist. Ich werde sie zurück bringen", meinte Cole und schimmerte sich davon. „Woher weiß Cole wo sie ist?", fragte Paige verwirrt. „Wahrscheinlich will das Baby, dass er sie findet", meinte Leo nachdenklich. Piper nickte zustimmend und beobachtete ihre große Schwester, die wütend gen Decke sah. **

**Cole hatte sich in ihr Haus geschimmert und lief nun durch das Untere Stockwerk, auf der Suche nach Phoebe. Als er sie unten nicht fand, ging er in das Schlafzimmer, doch auch dort war sie nicht. Er sah in ihrem Büro nach, dort fand er sie aber auch nicht. Langsam verzweifelte er. Er ging in das Babyzimmer und sah Phoebe mit geschlossenen Augen in dem Schaukelstuhl sitzen. Sie streichelte beruhigend über ihren Bauch. „Baby", flüsterte er, als er sich zu ihr kniete. Phoebe schlug die Augen auf und sah in Coles besorgtes Gesicht. „Solltest du nicht Arbeiten sein?", war alles was sie sagte. „Du bist weggerannt! Ich dachte dir wäre etwas schlimmes passiert. Dir und Jus", meinte er besorgt. „Wir sind okay", beruhigte Phoebe ihn mit dem Anflug eines Lächelns. „Warum bist du weggerannt?", fragte Cole sanft und legte seine Hand auf ihren Bauch. „Nur so", log sie. „Piper sagt, du hättest eine Vision gehabt, bevor du weggerannt bist", erklärte er ihr. „Du hast mit Piper geredet?", fragte Phoebe ihn. „Und mit Prue, Paige und Leo! Sie machen sich furchtbare Sorgen um dich", erklärte er ihr. „Hm?". „Hör zu, ich weiß nicht was du gesehen hast. Aber das ist nicht real gewesen, Phoebe. Prue hat gesagt, dass der Ältesten Rat dir Visionen schickt um dir Angst vor dem Leben als Mutter zu machen, damit sie dass Baby bekommen", erklärte er ihr leise. Phoebes Augen weiteten sich. „Das kann doch nicht wahr sein", knurrte sie wütend. „Doch, Baby, was hast du gesehen?", fragte Cole sie. „Ich hab unsere angebliche Zukunft gesehen. Wir waren alle böse, du, ich und der Knirps", erklärte sie ihm. Cole nickte. „Und ich habe meine Schwestern getötet und Leo und Patsy und Prue", weinte Phoebe nun. „Hey, diese Vision war nicht echt. Das wird nicht passieren. Unser Baby ist nicht böse und wir auch nicht", erklärte er ihr. Phoebe nickte. „Warum sind Leo, Piper, Paige und Prue eigentlich nicht hier aufgetaucht? Sie hätten mich doch orten können", meinte Phoebe etwas verwirrt. „Nein, anscheinend hat ihnen Jus einen Strich durch die Rechnung gemacht, in dem er ihre Suche blockiert hat", erklärte Cole ihr lächelnd. „Das kann er?", fragte Phoebe und Stolz schwang in ihrer Stimme. „Natürlich!". Cole lächelte und küsste Phoebe sanft. „Jag mir nie wieder so einen Schreck ein", flüsterte er. „Versprochen", meinte Phoebe und küsste ihn sanft. „Okay, was zum Teufel tut ihr hier?", fragte Pipers Stimme von der Tür aus. Erschrocken sahen Phoebe und Cole zu ihr, Paige und Prue, die in der Tür standen. „Äh ... hi", meinte Phoebe unsicher. „Wie lange steht ihr schon da?", fragte Cole und stand auf. „Lange genug um zu wissen, was sie gesehen hat", erklärte Prue ihm und sah auf die Zimmertür, auf der Justin stand. „Bekomm ich keine Erklärung?", fragte Piper ihre kleine Schwester. „Piper, ich weiß du wirst das nicht gerne hören, doch Cole und ich werden ausziehen", erklärte Phoebe ihr und machte sich auf ein Donnerwetter gefasst. „Was?", fragte Paige ruhig und ein kleines Lächeln huschte über Pipers Gesicht. „Sie lächelt! Warum lächelt sie?", fragte Phoebe ihren Freund. Cole zuckte mit den Schultern. „Sie lächelt, weil wir euch sowieso bitten wollten auszuziehen, weil es mittlerweile echt eng geworden ist", erklärte Prue ihnen grinsend. „Was?", fragte nun Phoebe. „Ja, wir hätten für das Baby kein Zimmer mehr frei gehabt und Patsy wird langsam zu alt um mit Prue in einem Zimmer zu schlafen", meinte Piper schließlich. „Es ist komisch wenn sie so heißt wie ich", brummte Prue. „Aber sie heißt zu deinen Ehren so! Ich konnte ja wohl schlecht riechen, dass du von den Toten auferstehst!", meinte Piper. „Also seit ihr damit einverstanden, dass wir ausziehen?", fragte Cole ungläubig. Alle nickten lächelnd. „Und wovor hatten wir jetzt solche Angst?", fragte Cole seine Freundin. „Ich hatte es mir, ehrlich gesagt, auch schlimmer vorgestellt", erwiderte Phoebe lächelnd. „Okay, wir lassen euch dann mal alleine und kommen Morgen zum Frühstück und dann möchte ich eine Hausführung", lud sich Piper selber ein. Perplex nickten Phoebe und Cole. Piper und Prue liefen die Treppe hinunter. „Macht euch nichts draus, bis Morgen", rief Paige und lief hinter ihren Schwestern her. Phoebe sah Cole verwirrt an. „Es war einfach", bemerkte er und küsste sie sanft. „Vielleicht zu einfach", meinte Phoebe nachdenklich.**


	8. Falsche Visionen

**Drei Wochen später kam Paige aufgeregt durch die Haustür des Halliwell-Manors gerannt. „Piper, Leo, Prue!", rief Paige und lief in das Wohnzimmer, in dem Prue, Patsy und Piper saßen. „Was ist denn los?", fragte Piper und sprang erschrocken auf. „Wo sind Leo und Prue?", fragte Paige ihre Schwester. „Die mussten zum Ältestem Rat. Was ist denn los, Paige?", fragte Piper nun besorgt. „Also gut ... ich weiß nicht was es war, doch ich glaube ... äh ... meine Kräfte sind verschwunden", erklärte Paige ihrer großen Schwester. „Was?! Wie kommst du denn darauf?", fragte Piper erschrocken. „Naja, da war so ein Dämon und der hat mich angegriffen. Ich hab versucht mich wegzubeamen, doch es hat nicht funktioniert! Dann hab ich versucht ihm sein Messer, mithilfe meiner Telekinetischen Kraft, aus der Hand zu reißen, doch auch das hat nicht geklappt", meinte Paige aufgeregt. „Bist du verletzt worden?", fragte Piper ihre Schwester besorgt. „Nein, ich konnte ihn so erledigen. Ich hab mir nen Zauberspruch ausgedacht", erklärte Paige ihr. „Okay". Piper versuchte die Vase, die auf dem Wohnzimmertisch stand, explodieren zu lassen. „Okay, es stimmt auch etwas nicht mit meinen Kräften", bemerkte Piper unsicher. „Sind Phoebe und Cole zu Hause?", fragte Paige und griff zum Telefon. „Ich glaube schon", meinte Piper nervös. Das war gar nicht gut. Überhaupt nicht! „Mom, ich kann den Teddy nicht mehr schweben lassen", beschwerte sich Patsy. „Was?", fragte Piper und sah fassungslos auf ihren Sohn. „Phoebe und Cole kommen so schnell sie können rüber", meinte Paige und legte auf. „Auch die Kinder sind betroffen", erklärte Piper ihrer Schwester mit rauer Stimme. „Das kann absolut nichts gutes Bedeuten", murmelte Paige. „Leo! Prue!", schrie Piper und sah gen Himmel. Nun öffnete sich die Haustür und Phoebe und Cole kamen herein. „Was ist los?", fragte Phoebe besorgt. „Unsere Kräfte sind verschwunden!", bemerkte Piper fast zickig. „Was?!", fragte Phoebe, die davon noch nichts bemerkt hatte. „Ja, futsch. Einfach weg! Wie kommt es, dass du nichts davon mitgekriegt hast?", fragte Paige verwirrt. „Keine Ahnung", gab Phoebe zu. „Hast du denn nichts gespürt. Ich meine, ist dir nicht aufgefallen, dass du Coles Gefühle nicht mehr spüren kannst?", fragte Piper. „Ich brauche keine Kräfte um seine Gefühle zu spüren", meinte Phoebe und setzte sich. „Was ist denn passiert?", wollte Cole wissen. „Keine Ahnung, aber auch Patsy und Prue haben ihre Kräfte nicht mehr", klärte Piper ihn auf. „Okay, das ist überhaupt nicht gut", meinte Cole besorgt. Plötzlich orbte sich Prue in das Wohnzimmer. „Oh mein Gott, Prue!", rief Paige erschrocken. „Hey, wir ... äh ... wir haben ein Problem", meinte Prue. „Allerdings! Unsere Kräfte sind verschwunden!", rief Piper aufgebracht. „Ja, ich weiß, ...". „Und warum bitteschön sind unsere Kräfte verschwunden?", fragte Phoebe ihre große Schwester. „Ich hab keine Ahnung, dass sagen sie mir nicht. Aber wir haben einen Auftrag", erklärte Prue. „Ohne unsere Kräfte?", fragte Piper sauer. „Ja". „Wo ist Leo?", fragte Cole nun. „Der ist in den Auftrag nicht mit einbezogen", erklärte Prue ihm und sah auf ihre Schuhe. „Okay, warum das denn nicht?", fragte Paige erstaunt. „Weil nur drei von uns gehen werden", erklärte Prue weiter. „Und wer wären diese drei?", fragte Phoebe erschöpft. „Phoebe, Cole und ich". „Was?! Wieso das? Sie ist schwanger! Ist denen das bewusst?", fragte Cole aufgebracht. „Ja, allerdings, doch nur wir drei können diesen Kampf gewinnen", versuchte Prue ihnen klar zu machen. „Und wieso das? Was für einen Kampf überhaupt?", fragte Piper irritiert. „Der Kampf, Gut gegen Böse". „Na toll", murmelte Phoebe. „Du hast meine erste Frage nicht beantwortet, Prue! Wieso könnt nur ihr diesen Kampf gewinnen?", hakte Piper nach und eine Augenbraue hob sich. „Ich hab keine Ahnung", log Prue. „Wieso glaub ich dir das nicht?", fragte Paige murmelnd. „Man darf nicht lügen, Tante Prue!", rief Patsy dazwischen. Prue lächelte. „Das tue ich nicht. Ihr werdet erfahren wieso nur Cole, Phoebe und ich den Kampf gewinnen können, doch bis dahin darf ich nichts sagen", erklärte Prue in die Runde. „Okay, was müssen wir tun?", fragte Phoebe und sah schließlich auf. „Phoebe, das kann nicht dein Ernst sein! Du bist schwanger!", rief Cole empört. „Das weiß ich selbst, Cole, aber wie Prue schon sagte, sind nur wir es, die den Kampf Gut gegen Böse gewinnen können", erklärte Phoebe ihm sachlich. Cole nickte einsichtig, sah aber nicht gerade glücklich aus. „Wir werden in die Ghettos von San Francisco fahren müssen, also zieht euch dementsprechend an", meinte Prue und warf einen kurzen besorgten Blick auf ihre Schwester. Phoebe stand auf und ging gefolgt von Cole aus dem Haus. Prue ging in die Küche und nahm einen Rucksack aus dem Schrank und stopfte einen Erstehilfekasten hinein. „Wofür das?", fragte Piper, die nun die Küche betreten hatte. „Für alle Fälle", murmelte Prue und sah dann auf. „Aber Prue, du bist nun auch eine Wächterin des Lichts. Du kannst sie heilen wenn was ist", erinnerte Piper ihre Schwester. „Manche Verletzungen kann man auch mit Magie nicht heilen", bemerkte Prue nachdenklich. Ein kleines Fünkchen funkelte kurz in Pipers Augen auf. „Was? Du meinst ...?". „Ja, genau das meine ich", meinte Prue. „Und du meinst auch das ...?". „Ja, warum denn nicht?", fragte Prue ihre Schwester. „Wissen Phoebe und Cole davon?", fragte Piper besorgt. „Selbst du solltest es nicht wissen! Aber denkst du sie würden mitkommen wenn sie es wüssten?", fragte Prue ihre jüngere Schwester. „Wohl kaum". „Ich kann es nicht ändern, Piper, aber ich werde mein bestes geben", meinte Prue, als sie auch noch ein Küchenmesser in den Rucksack steckte. „Sie werden so was von sauer auf dich sein", bemerkte Piper leicht lächelnd. „Besser sauer als tot", murmelte Prue. „Prue, versprich mir, dass du auf dich aufpasst und auf Phoebe und Cole. Ich könnte es nicht ertragen noch mal jemanden aus der Familie zu verlieren", meinte Piper mit Tränen in den Augen. Prue sah zu ihrer Schwester und nahm diese in den Arm. „Das werde ich auch nicht noch mal zu lassen, Pip", meinte Prue und gab Piper einen Kuss auf die Wange. Piper lächelte leicht. „Ich muss jetzt los. Wünsch mir Glück", meinte Prue und orbte sich aus dem Haus.**


	9. Große Gefahr!

„**Was tun wir hier?", fragte Phoebe und griff ängstlich nach Coles Hand. Es war bereits dunkel draussen und Prue, Cole und Phoebe liefen durch die verlassenen Straßen San Franciscos. „Die Welt retten", meinte Prue knapp. „Was du nicht sagst! Aber warum ausgerechnet im Ghetto von San Francisco?", fragte Phoebe ihre Schwester und Cole sah interessiert zu Prue. Das wüsste er auch gerne. „Weil das Schicksal sich nur hier entscheiden kann", meinte Prue und blieb plötzlich stehen. „Was ist?", fragte Phoebe und hielt sich plötzlich ihren Bauch. „Ich weiß nicht, ich dachte ich hätte etwas gehört", murmelte Prue und sah sich um. Wieder krümmte sich Phoebe leicht. „Alles okay mit dir?", fragte Cole sie besorgt. „Klar, nur die Aufregung", erklärte Phoebe ihm. Skeptisch sah Cole sie an. „Also, okay, warum sind wir wirklich hier, Prue?", fragte Cole seine Schwägerin und ließ Phoebes Hand los um etwas näher zu Prue zu gehen. „Sagte ich das nicht bereits?", fragte Prue nervös. „Nicht direkt", meinte Cole nun. Phoebe krümmte sich hinter ihnen wieder und plötzlich wurde sie weiß im Gesicht. „Äh ... Leute, ich glaube meine Fruchtblase ist gerade geplatzt", meinte Phoebe und schwankte etwas. „Was?!", fragte Cole und eilte zu ihr. Sanft er legte er sie auf den Boden. „Okay, es hat also begonnen", meinte Prue und kniete sich zu Phoebe. „Was hat begonnen?", fragte Cole, als er Phoebe beruhigend über den Kopf strich. „Der Kampf Gut gegen Böse", erklärte Prue ihm und tastete Phoebes Bauch ab. „Was zum Teufel tust du da?", fragte Phoebe keuchend und sah ängstlich zu Cole. „Ich muss fühlen, ob das Baby auch richtig liegt", erklärte Prue ihrer kleinen Schwester sanft. „Wieso das? Wir müssen sie in ein Krankenhaus bringen, damit sie dort ...". „Nein, Cole! Das werden wir nicht tun!", erklärte Prue ihm leise und öffnete ihren Rucksack. „Sie braucht ärztliche Hilfe!", schrie Cole nun. „Die bekommt sie, aber sie muss das Baby hier bekommen", erklärte Prue ihm. „Hallo, ich bin hier!", rief Phoebe dazwischen, doch plötzlich krallte sie ihre Fingernägel in Cole Knie. „Ah!". „Okay, sie ist bereits in der Austreibungsphase", meinte Prue und tastete Phoebes Bauch ein weiteres Mal ab. „Okay, heißt das, dass sie unseren Sohn hier bekommen muss, weil er den Kampf Gut gegen Böse entscheidet?", fragte Cole ungläubig. Prue nickte. „Was?! Prue, ich werde dich töten wenn ich das hier überlebt habe", keuchte Phoebe sauer. „Ich weiß. Ich werde jetzt nachsehen, wie weit der Muttermund schon geöffnet ist", erklärte sie Phoebe den nächsten Schritt. „Warte! Ich kann mein Baby unmöglich hier zur Welt bringen! Es ist kalt und nass hier und außerdem fühle ich etwas böses ganz in der Nähe!", schrie Phoebe unter Schmerzen. „Ich weiß, Pheebs. Der Muttermund ist fast ganz geöffnet. Phoebe hast du irgendetwas gefühlt, den ganzen Tag über, was anderes war als sonst?", fragte Prue und strich ihrer Schwester eine Strähne aus dem Gesicht. „Ein Ziehen im Bauch. Ich hielt es für Bauchschmerzen oder Sodbrennen", knurrte Phoebe. „Warum hast du nichts gesagt?", wunderte Cole sich. „Ich dachte, es wären Bauchschmerzen gewesen!", rief Phoebe. „Ah!". „Du musst gleichmäßig atmen", erklärte Prue ihrer Schwester, während Cole Phoebe die Hand hielt. „Hätte ich gewusst wie weh das tut, hätte ich dich niemals an mich rangelassen", knurrte Phoebe Cole an. „Ich liebe dich auch", meinte Cole und strich ihr beruhigend über den Kopf. „Okay, Phoebe, wenn die nächste Wehe kommt und du das Verlangen hast mitzuschieben, dann tu das", meinte Prue erklärend. Phoebe knurrte etwas durch ihre zusammengebissenen Zähne, was aber keiner verstand. Als dann die nächste Wehe kam, schloss Phoebe die Augen, legte ihren Kopf auf die Brust und presste. „Ah!", schrie sie vor lauter Schmerzen. „Ich bin hier, Baby", meinte Cole. „Wegen dir steck ich doch überhaupt erst in dieser Scheiße!", schrie Phoebe und presste nun Coles Hand zusammen, als die nächste Wehe kam. Cole gab keinen Mucks von sich. „Okay, das machst du super, Phoebe. Ich seh schon das Köpfchen", erklärte Prue ihr. „Wirklich?", fragten Phoebe und Cole gleichzeitig. Prue nickte. „Darf ich ... gucken?", fragte Cole seine Freundin zögernd. Phoebe nickte. „Als ob du das noch nie gesehen hättest", murmelte Prue. Cole sah zwischen Phoebes Beine. „Wow ... das ist ... wow", murmelte er. „Ich hoffe du redest von dem Köpfchen", meinte Prue. „Wehe!", warnte Phoebe und presste. „Verdammt tut das weh!", schrie sie dann. „Okay, Phoebe, du musst noch einmal fest pressen", ermutigte Prue sie. „Es tut so weh", weinte Phoebe. „Ich weiß, dass es wehtut, aber du musst unserem Sohn auf die Welt helfen, denn alleine schafft er es nicht", meinte Cole und küsste sie sanft. Phoebe nickte, wartete bis die nächste Wehe kam und presste. „Ah!!", schrie Phoebe und dann ertönte der erste Schrei ihres Sohnes. „Hallo", meinte Prue unter Tränen und hob den kleinen Kerl auf Phoebes Brust. „Er ist wundervoll", weinte Cole glücklich. Phoebe nickte unter Tränen und küsste den Neugeborenen auf den Kopf. „Cole, ... äh ... willst du die Nabelschnur durchschneiden?", fragte Prue ihn und reichte ihm eine Klemme und eine Abnabelschere. Cole sah unsicher auf seinen Sohn und nickte schließlich. Dann klemmte er die Nabelschnur ab und schnitt sie durch. „Du musst noch einmal pressen, damit die Nachgeburt herauskommt", erklärte Prue ihrer Schwester. Phoebe nickte und presste. „Du hast es geschafft. Ich bin so stolz auf dich", schluchzte Prue und umarmte ihre Schwester und zur Überraschung Coles und Phoebes umarmte sie auch Cole. Dieser zog sein Jackett aus und legte es über seinen Sohn. „Ich muss ihn jetzt weihen", meinte Prue, als sie Phoebe ihren Sohn von der Brust hob. Diese nickte erschöpft. „Ich liebe dich", meinte Cole und küsste Phoebe leidenschaftlich. „Ich dich auch", antwortete Phoebe atemlos. „Ich brauche euer Blut", erklärte Prue ihnen lächelnd, als sie den kleinen Kerl in eine schneeweiße Decke wickelte. Phoebe und Cole nickte und reichten Prue gleichzeitig ihre Handflächen. Prue nahm das Küchenmesser aus ihrem Rucksack, sah schnell auf ihre Uhr und ritzte dann Phoebes und Cole Handfläche auf. „Ihr müsst nun ein paar Bluttropfen auf seinen Kopf fallen lassen", erklärte Prue weiter. Beide taten was ihnen gesagt wurde. Dann hielt Prue das Messer über den Kopf des Babys und sprach irgendwelche Lateinischen Wort. Ein kurzer Lichtblitz erschien und dann war es wieder schwarz um alle. „Er ist jetzt gesegnet, jetzt müssen wir so schnell wie möglich nach Hause, damit sich Leo den kleinen Kerl mal genauer ansehen kann", erklärte Prue ihnen und reichte Cole zum ersten mal seinen Sohn. „Hey, Jus", flüsterte Cole und küsste seinen Sohn auf die Nasenspitze. Phoebe lächelte. „Meinst du wir haben unsere Kräfte jetzt wieder?", fragte Phoebe ihre Schwester, als sie sich langsam erhob. „Alle Hexen und Dämonen auf der ganzen Welt werden nun ihre Kräfte wiederhaben", erklärte Prue ihr. „Alle Hexen und auch alle Dämonen hatten ihre Kräfte verloren? Warum?", fragte Phoebe und stellte sich lächelnd zu Cole. „Damit nichts und niemand eurem Sohn etwas antun kann", erklärte Prue ihnen. „Das ganz ist nur wegen Justin passiert?", wunderte sich auch Cole. Prue nickte. „Okay, jetzt aber nach Hause", meinte Phoebe lächelnd, als Justin anfing zu knüttern.**


	10. Ein Wunder

„**Kannst du etwas spüren?", fragte Piper Paige nervös. „Piper, zum wiederholtem Male, wir haben unsere Kräfte verloren, wie soll ich da etwas spüren können?", knurrte Paige genervt, sah aber auch besorgt aus. Plötzlich ging ein weißer Lichtblitz durch das Wohnzimmer des Halliwell-Manors und Leo materialisierte sich. „Leo!", rief Piper und umarmte ihren Mann. „Wo sind Prue, Phoebe, Cole und der Kleine?", fragte Leo und sah seine Frau besorgt an. „Was?! Du meinst, dass Phoebe ihr Baby bekommen hat?", fragte Paige überrascht. Leo nickte. „Deswegen diese ganze Kräfte Blockade", erklärte der Wächter des Lichts. Plötzlich schimmerte sich Cole, zusammen mit Phoebe, Prue und Justin ins Wohnzimmer. „Hey ...", meinte Phoebe und setzte sich erschöpft in einen Sessel. „Alles in Ordnung? Wie geht's dir? Wie geht's Justin?", bestürmte Piper ihre kleine Schwester mit Fragen. „Leo muss ihn untersuchen", meinte Cole und reichte Leo seinen Sohn. Neugierig lehnten sich Piper und Paige vor, um ihren Neffen zu betrachten. „Er ist wundervoll", meinte Piper mit Tränen in den Augen. „Hast du was anderes erwartet?", fragte Phoebe schwach. Piper und Paige drückten Phoebe und Cole glücklich an sich. „Wer stellt denn jetzt die Geburtsurkunde aus?", fragte Cole und setzte sich neben Phoebe auf die Sessellehne. „Dr. Smith wird das machen", erklärte Prue ihnen. „Und wer bitteschön ist Dr. Smith?", fragte Paige verwirrt. „Ich bin Dr. Smith", erklärte Leo und mit einer Handbewegung rief er eine Wage und ein Wickeltisch herbei. „Ich werde ihn jetzt messen, wiegen und seine Reflexe testen", erklärte Leo allen. Phoebe nickte und Leo fing mit seinen Untersuchungen an. „Er ist 51 cm groß, 3050 Gramm schwer und sein Kopfumfang beträgt 30,5 cm", sagte Leo und trug die ganzen Daten in ein kleines Buch ein. „Ist das schlimm?", fragte Cole besorgt. „Nein, dass ist ganz normal, keine Sorge", beruhigte Leo ihn lächelnd. Er hob Justin an den Händen hoch, um seinen Greifreflex zu testen. Das gleiche machte er bei Justin´s Füßen. Dann steckte Leo dem Kind den Finger in den Mund und lächelte leicht. Dann drehte er den Jungen auf den Rücken und strich ihm leicht über die Wirbelsäule. „Er ist kerngesund", meinte Leo dann und tropfte Justin dann eine Flüssigkeit mit einer Pipette in den Mund. Justin, der die ganze Untersuchung bis jetzt ohne Murren über sich ergehen lassen hatte, fing nun an zu schreien. „Was hast du ihm gegeben?", fragte Phoebe und etwas Panik schwang in ihrer Stimme mit sich. „Seine Tuberkuloseschutzimpfung", erklärte Leo ihr. „Er ist vollkommen in Ordnung. Wer hat ihn abgenabelt?", fragte Leo und hob seinen Neffen hoch und wickelte ihn in ein Handtuch. „Cole", meinte Prue lächelnd. „Gute Arbeit", lobte Leo seinen Schwager. Cole lächelte leicht. „Was müssen wir jetzt noch berücksichtigen?", fragte Phoebe ihn. „Er sollte genügend Nahrung bekommen und immer warm sein". „Und das Baden?", fragte Cole unsicher. „Ihr kriegt das hin", bestärkte Piper die beiden. Leo reichte Phoebe ihren Sohn. „Hey, mein Kleiner", meinte Phoebe, als Justin anfing an ihrem Finger zu nuckeln. „Ihr solltet jetzt nach Hause gehen und euch ausruhen. Wenn was ist könnt ihr jederzeit anrufen. Wir sehen dann Morgen vorbei", meinte Prue lächelnd. Phoebe und Cole nickten und gingen mit Justin rüber in ihr Haus. „Wie viel Uhr?", fragte Leo bloss. „23:12 Uhr", meinte Prue. „Okay, er ist also am 09.05.2007 um 23:12 Uhr geboren", meinte Leo und schrieb die Daten in das Buch.**


	11. Alles ist wieder gut

Drei Monate später wurden Phoebe und Cole Nachts von einem Schrei geweckt. „Ich gehe", gähnte Cole, kletterte über Phoebe hinweg und ging in Justin´s Zimmer. Nach zwei Minuten kam er mit Justin auf dem Arm zurück. „Er wollte nicht so allein sein", erklärte Cole ihr leise. „Oder er weiß, dass er Morgen einen Arzttermin hat", murrte Phoebe unter der Decke hervor. „Du hast es ihm erzählt?", fragte Cole lächelnd und legte Justin, der nun wieder schlief, auf seinen Bauch. „Ja, und er war gar nicht erfreut darüber. Bisher hat ihn ja auch nur Leo untersucht", gähnte Phoebe und kuschelte sich an ihn. „Was macht der Arzt denn Morgen?", fragte Cole und strich Phoebe über den Kopf. „Wahrscheinlich wiegen, messen ... das übliche halt. Und er kriegt Impfungen gegen Diphtherie, Keuchhusten und Wundstarrkrampf", meinte Phoebe müde. „Und das hast du ihm erzählt? Dann könnte ich aber auch nicht schlafen", meinte Cole. Phoebe küsste ihn sanft und dann schliefen Cole und sie wieder ein. Am nächstem Morgen wurde Cole von einer Bewegung auf seinem Bauch wach. „Hey ...", flüsterte Cole und küsste seinen Sohn, der ihn mit braunen Augen ansah. Justin hatte Coles schwarze Haare und Phoebes braune Augen. Justin brabbelte leise vor sich hin. „Du wirst Mommy noch aufwecken", meinte Cole leise. „Schon geschehen", murmelte Phoebe neben ihm. „Schlaf weiter, Baby, ich mach ihn schon fertig", meinte Cole und küsste Phoebe sanft in den Nacken. „Ich liebe dich", meinte Phoebe und kuschelte sich wieder ein. „Ich weiß", meinte Cole und stand auf, um Justin zu füttern. Plötzlich klingelte das Telefon und Phoebe griff knurrend nach dem Hörer. „Hm?", fragte sie müde. „Phoebe? Ich bin´s Jason ...". „Was?!", fragte Phoebe, plötzlich hellwach. „Freust du dich von mir zu hören?", fragte Jason. „Woher hast du diese Telefonnummer?", fragte Phoebe ihn und sah zu Cole, der Justin liebevoll auf und ab wippte. „Aus dem Telefonbuch! Sag mal, was ist los mit dir?", fragte Jason misstrauisch. „Nichts!". „Warum bist du umgezogen?", fragte er sie. „Ich ... äh ... zu Hause wurde es zu eng", meinte Phoebe. Okay, das war halb gelogen, aber nur halb. „Ich würde dich gerne sehen", meinte Jason. „Äh ...". „Du mich nicht?". Warum musste er auch diese Frage stellen? „Doch ... ja", meinte Phoebe. „Wie wär´s heute um drei im Park?", fragte er sie. „Klar, warum nicht". „Okay, bis dann". „Ja, bye", meinte Phoebe und legte auf. „Wer war das?", fragte Cole sie. „Elise!", log Phoebe. Warum lüge ich ihn eigentlich an? „Oh ... was wollte sie?", fragte Cole und reichte ihr Justin. „Irgendetwas mit meiner Kolumne", erklärte Phoebe ihm und stand auf. „Du sollst doch nicht arbeiten, Phoebe", meinte Cole leicht tadelnd. „Ich schreibe nur, Cole und stemme keine Gewichte", meinte Phoebe grinsend. Cole verdrehte die Augen. „Du brauchst gar nichts zu sagen. Ich liebe dich auch", meinte Phoebe und verließ mit Justin das Schlafzimmer. „Ich wollte eigentlich sagen, dass du unmöglich bist!", rief Cole ihr nach. „Das bedeutet doch das gleiche!", rief Phoebe lachend zurück.

Nachmittags, nachdem Phoebe mit Justin beim Arzt gewesen war, ging sie in den Park. Sie wusste nicht genau, warum sie es tat, aber irgendwie hatte sie das Gefühl, dass sie Jason noch einmal sehen musste um mit ihm richtig abschließen zu können. „Phoebe!", hörte sie eine Stimme hinter sich. Sie drehte sich um, und sah einen strahlenden Jason vor sich. „Hey ...", meinte sie unsicher, als er sie auf beide Wangen küsste. „Hi! Wie geht's dir?", fragte Jason sie. „Ganz gut", meinte Phoebe und trat einen Schritt zur Seite. „Wem gehört das Kind?", fragte Jason sie. „Mir", meinte Phoebe und ein Lächeln umspielte ihre Lippen. „Was?! Wann? Wo? Wie?", stotterte er. Nun grinste Phoebe. „Was ist es?", fragte Jason und sah auf den dick eingepackten Justin. „Ein Junge". „Und wie ist sein Name?", fragte Jason ungläubig und starrte auf das Kind. „Justin Thomas Victor Benjamin Turner-Halliwell", meinte Phoebe. „Äh ... äh ... Turner-Halliwell?", fragte Jason und setzte sich auf eine Bank. „Ja". „Heißt das, dass du und dieser ... dieser Turner wieder zusammen seit?", fragte er. „Ja". „Aber ich dachte er wäre Geschichte für dich", meinte Jason überrascht. „Hab ich mir eingeredet", erklärte Phoebe ihm. „Und das mit uns ...?". „Jason, ich weiß, dass dich das jetzt verletzten wird, doch das mit dir ... äh ... wie soll ich dir das sagen ... war nur um Cole zu vergessen", meinte Phoebe. „Was?! Heißt das, dass du mich ausgenutzt hast?", fragte Jason nun wütend. „Äh ... so würde ich das nicht unbedingt nennen ... die Zeit mit dir war echt schön ... doch ... äh ... ich ... äh ... hab auch da die ganze Zeit nur an Cole gedacht", erklärte Phoebe ihm. „Was hat er was ich nicht habe?", fragte Jason sie enttäuscht. ,Gutes Aussehen, guten Sex, mich, Justin, Liebe ..., dachte Phoebe. „Meine Liebe", meinte sie dann leise. „Oh ...". „Es tut mir wirklich leid, Jason, aber ich habe nicht gedacht, dass ich dich jemals wiedersehen werde", meinte Phoebe und wippte den Kinderwagen beruhigend hin und her. „Schön, aber das wirst du noch bereuen!", rief er dann, sprang wütend auf, aber nicht ohne den Kinderwagen absichtlich anzurempeln und stürmte davon. Phoebe nahm Justin, der nun schrie, auf den Arm und versuchte ich zu beruhigen. Auch wenn sie sich eigentlich hätte schlecht fühlen müssen, fühlte Phoebe sich erleichtert. Sie legte Justin, der sich wieder beruhigt hatte, zurück in den Kinderwagen, deckte ihn zu und ging dann mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen aus dem Park.

„Ich bin zu Hause!", hallte Coles Stimme durch den Hausflur. „Daddy, Daddy!", spielte Phoebe und kam mit Justin auf Cole zu gelaufen. „Hallo mein Großer. Weißt du wo die Mommy ist?", fragte Cole seinen Sohn. „Nein!", spielte Phoebe weiter. „Oh, das ist aber schade. Ich wollte sie unbedingt küssen", erklärte er dem Kleinen. „Ich weiß wo sie ist", meinte Phoebe schelmisch lächelnd und streckte Cole das Kinn entgegen. Dieser küsste Phoebe sanft. „Hey, Baby, wie war dein Arbeitstag?", fragte Phoebe, nachdem der Kuss geendet hatte. „Er wird immer besser", lächelte Cole und küsste sie noch mal. „Und wie war´s beim Arzt?", fragte Cole interessiert. „Er hat geschrieen, als würde es um sein Leben gehen", erklärte Phoebe ihm. „Und?". „Er ist gesund. Er wiegt 6100 Gramm und ist 55 cm groß", erzählte Phoebe ihm, als sie mit Cole in die Küche ging. „Und das ist normal?", fragte Cole besorgt. Phoebe nickte lächelnd. „Und was hast du sonst noch gemacht?", fragte Cole und nahm Justin entgegen. „Nachdem Jason mich fast getötet hat, bin ich mit Justin noch in die Stadt und ...". „Warte! Jason? Der Jason Dean?", fragte Cole sie. Phoebe nickte unsicher und legte Justin in den Laufstall. „Was hattest du zur gleichen Zeit wie Jason Dean an einem bestimmtem Ort zu suchen?", fragte Cole sauer. „Er wollte mich sehen". „Und du hast Ja gesagt? Wann?", fragte Cole und wurde lauter. „Cole! Denk bitte an Justin!", meinte Phoebe und drängte Cole in den Flur. „Okay, ich hab dich heute Morgen angelogen, als du gefragt hast wer am Telefon war. Es war Jason und er wollte mich sehen". „Warum hast du mich belogen?", rief Cole jetzt. „Weil ich genau wusste wie du reagieren würdest!", rief Phoebe zurück. „Ist das ein Wunder? Der Typ, mit dem du ein halbes Jahr gevögelt hast, taucht plötzlich wieder auf und will dich sehen! Wie würdest du dich denn an meiner Stelle verhalten?", fragte Cole wütend. „Cole, ich wollte ihn nur sehen, um ihm zu zeigen, dass ich glücklich bin und ehrlich mit ihm zu sein", erklärte Phoebe ihm leiser. „Was? Zu ihm bist du ehrlich, aber mich lügst du an?", fragte Cole erstaunt. „Du redest so einen Quatsch! Weißt du das eigentlich?", fragte Phoebe sauer und lief in das Wohnzimmer. „Was hast du ihm gesagt?", fragte Cole und folgte ihr. „Ist das denn noch wichtig? Du denkst doch sowieso, dass ich dich betrogen hätte!", rief Phoebe und hielt mühsam die Tränen zurück. „Für mich ist es wichtig", meinte Cole sanfter. „Ich hab ihm gesagt, dass ich dich die ganze Zeit über geliebt habe, auch als ich mit ihm zusammen war! Zufrieden!", rief Phoebe und lief aus dem Wohnzimmer. Cole folgte ihr, hielt sie am Arm fest und riss sie herum. „Hast du ihm die Wahrheit gesagt?", fragte Cole leise. „Nein, ich hab das erfunden", meinte Phoebe sarkastisch und versuchte sich loszureißen. Cole küsste sie leidenschaftlich. Phoebe hörte auf sich zu wehren und verlor sich ganz in dem Kuss. „Und dann bist du mit Justin in die Stadt gegangen. Und was hast du dann gemacht?", fragte Cole lächelnd, als er sich von ihr löste. Atemlos sah Phoebe ihn an. „Dann hab ich den ganzen Tag daran gedacht, wie viel Glück ich mit dir habe", flüsterte sie schließlich. „Ja, dass hast du wirklich", meinte Cole und küsste sie wieder. Der Kuss endete, als Phoebe und Cole Justin aus der Küche brabbeln hörten. „Er weiß, wann er uns stören muss, damit es nicht in unserem Bett endet", meinte Phoebe lächelnd. „Besser als jedes Verhütungsmittel", murmelte Cole und ging lächelnd mit Phoebe zurück in die Küche. Ja, sie hatten wirklich Glück aneinander zu haben und natürlich ihre Familie und Justin ...


	12. Verbotenes Treffen

Vier Jahre später ...

„**Ich bin wieder da!", rief Cole, als er die Haustür öffnete. „Daddy!", rief Justin und kam aus Richtung Küche gerannt. „Hey, mein Großer", begrüßte Cole seinen vierjährigen Sohn. „Wie war die Arbeit, Daddy?", wollte Justin wissen. „Gut!". „Jus, komm zurück und iss weiter!", rief Phoebe aus der Küche. „Du solltest auf deine Mommy hören", meinte Cole und ging mit Justin in die Küche. „Daddy!", rief ein kleines braunhaariges Mädchen und klatschte vor Freude in die Hände. „Eve!", rief Cole und gab seiner zweijährigen Tochter einen Kuss. Eve war zwei Jahre nach Justin geboren. Naja, eigentlich war ihr voller Name Eve Cara Patricia Penelope Turner-Halliwell. „Hey, du bist spät", meinte Phoebe, als sie Cole das Essen auf den Tisch stellte. „Ich weiß, tut mir leid", entschuldigte Cole sich und küsste Phoebe sanft. „Mir brennt noch die warme Milch für die Kinder an", meinte Phoebe, hörte aber nicht auf Cole zu küssen. „Eve hasst warme Milch!", bemerkte Cole lächelnd und löste sich von ihr. „Aber sie ist gesund. Außerdem schlafen sie dadurch besser", erklärte Phoebe ihm und ging zu Herd. „Müssen wir die Milch trinken, Dad?", fragte Justin ihn. „Es gibt wahrscheinlich keinen Weg drum herum", meinte Cole lächelnd. „Hast du Tokolade mittebracht?", fragte Eve ihn und lächelte ihn an. „Cole, sie kriegen keine Süßigkeiten während des Essens", meinte Phoebe, als sie Eve und Justin die warme Milch vor die Nase stellte. „Aber Mom ...", meinte Justin. Phoebe warf Justin einen Blick zu. „Okay, keine Schokolade", murrte Justin. „Bah!", rief Eve und schob nun ihr Essen weg. „Baby, du musst mehr Essen", meinte Cole und hob den Löffel um seine Tochter zu füttern. „Nein!", rief Eve und stieß den Löffel mit Hilfe ihrer Kräfte weg, so dass der Kartoffelbrei auf Coles Anzug landete. „Oh, Eve!", meinte Phoebe. „Ich mag nicht mehr!", rief Eve nun. „Wie willst du denn jemals groß und stark werden, wenn du nicht richtig isst?", fragte Phoebe besorgt. „Tokolade?", fragte Eve und sah ihren Vater mit großen blauen Augen an. „Äh ...". „Nein!", meinte Phoebe dazwischen und stand auf um Eve´s Teller abzuräumen. Cole achtete darauf, dass Phoebe wegsah und gab Eve ein Stück Schokolade. „Cole!", meinte Phoebe tadelnd. „Ja, sorry ... tut mir leid, aber wie kann ich diesem Blick wiederstehen?", fragte Cole. „In dem du wegsiehst, Cole!", meinte Phoebe und sah ihn lächelnd an. „Tante Phoebe? Onkel Cole?", kam Patsy´s Stimme von der Tür. „In der Küche!", rief Cole und gab nun auch Justin ein Stück Schokolade. „Hey ...", begrüßte der siebeneinhalbjährige seine Verwandten, als er die Hand seiner kleinen Schwester losließ. „Was macht ihr hier?", wollte Phoebe wissen und strich den beiden über den Kopf. „Mom und Dad streiten sich", erklärte Prue ihnen. „Schon wieder?", wunderte Cole sich und nahm die fünfeinhalbjährige auf den Schoß. „Ja, es geht um Baby´s", erklärte Patsy ihnen und setzte sich auf den Stuhl. „Schon wieder?". „Ja, wie werden Baby´s gemacht?", fragte Prue. „Äh ... frag das lieber deine Eltern", meinte Cole. „Wieso? Wie kommen die Baby´s in den Bauch?", fragte nun auch Patsy. „Phoebe!", meinte Cole hilflos. „Ihr solltet jetzt wieder rüber gehen, es ist schon spät", verscheuchte Phoebe ihren Neffen und ihre Nichte. „Okay, wir kommen Morgen nach der Schule vorbei", rief Patsy und lief mit Prue aus dem Haus. „Was? Warum?", fragte Cole, doch da fiel die Haustür auch schon ins Schloss. „Piper und Leo gehen Morgen zum Arzt", erklärte Phoebe ihm und hob Eve aus ihrem Hochstuhl. „Nein!", rief Eve und strampelte. „Eve, sei brav", meinte Phoebe und sah Eve streng an. „Darf ich Fernsehen, Mommy?", fragte Justin und sah Phoebe bittend an. „Okay, aber nimm deine Schwester mit", meinte Phoebe und setzte Eve ab. Justin und Eve liefen aus der Küche. „Anstrengender Tag?", fragte Cole grinsend und stand auf. „Sie kommen ganz nach dir", meinte Phoebe und räumte den Tisch ab. Cole umarmte sie von hinten. „Ich versuche aufzuräumen, Cole", bemerkte Phoebe, als Cole anfing ihren Nacken zu küssen. „Das kannst du doch später auch noch machen", meinte Cole und ging mit seiner Hand unter Phoebes Top. „Cole, die Kinder könnten uns sehen", erinnerte Phoebe ihn. „Und? Dann brauchen wir ihnen wenigstens nicht mehr erklären, wie Babys gemacht werden", grinste Cole und küsste sie sanft. Phoebe verdrehte die Augen, brach den Kuss aber nicht ab.**


	13. Vier Jahre später

Zwei Wochen später kam Phoebe von der Arbeit nach Hause und warf ihre Handtasche auf die Kommode. Aus der Küche kamen Geräusche. Phoebe ging verwundert auf die Küche zu. Eine völlig verschmierte Eve rannte weinend hinter ihre Mutter und versteckte sich. Phoebe sah ihre Tochter verwundert an, sah wieder nach vorne und bekam Schokoladenpudding an den Kopf. Empört wischte sie sich ihn weg. „Aufhören!", rief sie sauer. Erschrocken sahen Justin, Patsy und Prue auf. „Mom!", meinte Justin und sah seine Mutter erschrocken an. „Was geht hier vor?", fragte Phoebe wütend. Prue und Patsy sahen ihre Tante nicht ganz so ängstlich an wie Justin. „Ich werde diese Frage nicht noch einmal stellen!". „Eve hat genervt!", rief Prue und deutete mit dem Finger auf die zweijährige. „Das ist noch lange kein Grund sie mit Lebensmitteln zu bewerfen!", rief Phoebe. „Du hast uns gar nichts zu sagen!", rief Patsy zurück. Überrascht sah Phoebe ihn an. „Raus! Alle beide!", rief Phoebe und deutete auf die Tür. Prue und Patsy liefen hinaus. „Komm da runter!", meinte Phoebe und hob Justin sauer von der Kücheninsel. „Aber Mom ...!", meinte Justin. „Ich will das nicht hören, Justin", meinte Phoebe und stellte ihn ab. „Warum bist du so gemein? Du bist die schrecklichste Mom auf der Welt! Du blöde Schlampe!", rief Justin sauer. Phoebes Augen weiteten sich vor Schreck und ohne es zu wollen, rutschte ihr die Hand aus und sie gab Justin eine Ohrfeige. „Wie kannst du so etwas nur sagen? Geh auf dein Zimmer!", schrie Phoebe. „Nein!". „Du bewegst deinen Hintern jetzt in dein Zimmer und ich will keinen Mucks mehr hören!", schrie Phoebe sauer. Justin zuckte erschrocken zusammen und rannte nach oben. Eve, die sich noch immer an Phoebes Bein klammerte, machte sich jetzt durch ein leichtes zupfen bemerkbar. „Ich bin deckig", meinte Eve schluchzend. „Hey, alles wird gut, Baby. Geh schon mal nach oben ins Bad, ich komm gleich nach", meinte Phoebe und scheuchte ihre Tochter nach oben. Als Eve die Küche verlassen hatte, brach Phoebe in Tränen aus und griff nach dem Telefonhörer. „Cole, ich bin´s Phoebe", schluchzte Phoebe in den Hörer. „Was ist passiert?", fragte Cole besorgt. „Kannst du ... kannst du nach Hause kommen?", fragte sie ihn. „Ja, klar. Ich bin gleich da", antwortete Cole und legte auf. Phoebe legte den Hörer weg und legte ihren Kopf auf den Tisch. „Was ist passiert?", fragte Cole, als er sich in der Küche materialisierte. „Er hat ... hat ...", schluchzte Phoebe. „Was hat wer? Beruhig dich ersteinmal, Phoebe", meinte Cole und nahm sie tröstend in den Arm. „Er hat ... hat ... ich weiß nicht woher er das ... er das hat ...", meinte Phoebe. „Wer ist er? Was ist hier passiert, Phoebe?", fragte Cole, als er sich in der Küche umsah. „Die Kinder haben Eve mit Essen beworfen". „Wieso das?", fragte Cole verwundert. „Weil sie die anderen genervt hat". „Was ist dann passiert?". „Ich hab Patsy und Prue weggeschickt und mit Justin geschimpft und er ... er hat ... bin ich eine schlechte Mutter, Cole?", fragte Phoebe ihn mit Tränen in den Augen. „Wer sagt das?", fragte Cole erstaunt. „Justin". „Was hat er noch gesagt?", fragte Cole sie. „Er hat gesagt, ich sei die schrecklichste Mom auf der Welt und er hat ...". „Und er hat ...?", hakte Cole nach. „Er hat mich eine blöde Schlampe genannt", flüsterte Phoebe. „Er hat was?! Woher hat er dieses Wort?", fragte Cole sauer. „Ist das alles was dich im Moment beschäftigt?", fragte Phoebe enttäuscht. „Nein, natürlich nicht! Aber du glaubst doch nicht etwa was er gesagt hat, oder?", fragte Cole. Phoebe zuckte mit den Schultern. „Wo sind die Kinder jetzt?", fragte Cole sauer. „Justin ist hoffentlich in seinem Zimmer und Eve wartet wahrscheinlich schon sehnsüchtig auf ihr Bad", erklärte Phoebe ihm. „Ich werde mich jetzt mit Justin unterhalten", meinte Cole sauer. „Ich hab ihn geschlagen, Cole", beichtete Phoebe ihm. „Du hattest das Recht dazu", meinte Cole und ging langsam mit Phoebe nach oben. „Sicher? Wahrscheinlich kennt er die Bedeutung der Worte gar nicht", meinte Phoebe. „Mommy, warum hat das denn so lange gedauert?", fragte Eve, die jetzt nur noch in ihrer Windel vor ihren Eltern stand. „Ich komm jetzt, Eve", meinte Phoebe und ging mit Eve ins Badezimmer. Cole ging auf Justin´s Zimmer zu und öffnete die Tür. Sein Sohn lag weinend auf seinem Bett. „Justin, ich will mit dir reden", meinte Cole und setzte sich zu Justin. „Ich war ganz böse, stimmt´s?", fragte Justin schluchzend. „Ja, das warst du allerdings, Justin! Warum hast du das zu Mommy gesagt?", fragte Cole streng. „Ich weiß nicht. Patsy hat gesagt, dass es cool wäre", erklärte Justin ihn. „Das was cool wäre? Das du deine Mutter Schlampe nennst und zu ihr sagst sie wär die schlechteste Mutter auf der Welt? Das ist ganz und gar nicht cool, Justin, du hast Mommy damit sehr wehgetan", erklärte Cole ihm tadelnd. „Das wollte ich aber nicht. Sie ist die beste Mommy der Welt! Daddy, was bedeutet Schlampe?", fragte Justin ihn. „Von wem hast du dieses Wort?", fragte Cole ihn und nahm Justin auf seinen Schoss. „Patsy! Er hat gesagt, dass sagen alle großen Jungs". „Aber Justin, willst du wirklich so sein wie Patsy?", fragte Cole ihn ernst. „Nein! Patsy ist doof, er mag Eve nicht und Prue mag Eve auch nicht", meinte Justin. „Du solltest dich bei Mommy entschuldigen", meinte Cole und stellte Justin auf den Boden. „Ja". Justin rannte aus seinem Zimmer ins Badzimmer. „Es tut mir so leid, Mommy", schluchzte Justin und stand unschlüssig im Türrahmen. Phoebe sah ihn lächelnd an und legte den Waschlappen zur Seite. „Komm her, Baby", meinte Phoebe und winkte ihren Sohn zu sich und nahm Justin dann in den Arm. „Du bist die beste Mommy und liebe dich ganz doll", schluchzte Justin. „Ich liebe dich auch, aber tu so etwas nie wieder. Hast du gehört?", fragte Phoebe und küsste ihren Sohn. Justin nickte. „Liebe euch!", meinte Eve lächelnd und spritze mit Wasser. „Wir dich auch", lachten Phoebe und Justin. Cole betrat lächelnd das Badezimmer. „Und wer liebt mich?", fragte er. „Ich!", riefen alle drei. „Da bin ich ja beruhigt", meinte Cole lächelnd und hob Eve aus der Badewanne.


	14. Bin ich eine schlechte Mutter?

Zwei Wochen später kam Cole erschöpft nach Hause und hängte seine Jacke an den Hacken. „Daddy!", rief Eve und kam aus dem Wohnzimmer gerannt. „Hey, Prinzessin!", freute Cole sich und nahm sie auf den Arm. Dann ging er mit Eve ins Wohnzimmer, in dem Justin wie gebannt auf den Fernseher sah. „Hey, bekomm ich keinen Kuss, Jus?", fragte Cole seinen Sohn. „Warum küsst Mommy einen anderen Mann?", fragte Justin, ohne seinen Blick von dem Fernseher abzuwenden. „Was? Wie kommst du denn darauf?", fragte Cole ihn. „Da, sieh doch!", meinte Justin und deutete auf den Bildschirm. Es lief eine Talkshow, zu der Phoebe eingeladen war und, wie Justin gesagt hatte, küsste Phoebe einen anderen Mann. Mit offenem Mund beobachtete Cole das geschehen. „Warum macht sie das, Dad?", wollte Justin wissen. „Ich hab keine Ahnung", murmelte Cole, drückte auf die Fernbedienung, sodass der Fernseher ausging und setzte Eve ab. „Prue!", rief er dann. Prue materialisierte sich im Wohnzimmer. „Tante Prue!", rief Justin lächelnd. „Hey Jus". Eve lief auf Prue zu und Prue nahm ihre Nichte auf den Arm. „Kannst du mir vielleicht verraten, warum Phoebe andere Männer küsst?", fragte Cole leise. „Was redest du da?", fragte Prue verwirrt. „Ganz Amerika hat gerade gesehen, wie Phoebe einen anderen Mann geküsst hat", erklärte Cole ihr. „Wie?". „Über den Fernseher! Phoebe ist ein einer Talkshow und küsst andere Männer. Warum?", fragte Cole. „Das wirst du sie schon selber Fragen müssen", meinte Prue. „Denkst du, dass sie mich betrügt?", fragte Cole traurig und senkte den Blick. Prue sah ihn an. „Nein!". „Und warum küsste sie dann andere Männer?". „Ich hab keine Ahnung, Cole, aber du solltest das auf jeden Fall mit ihr klären! Sie wird gleich nach Hause kommen, willst du das ich die Kinder mit rüber nach Piper nehme, damit ihr das in Ruhe ausdiskutieren könnt?", fragte Prue ihn. „Ja, bitte, aber pass auf, dass Patsy ihnen nicht irgendwelche Wörter beibringt", meinte Cole. Prue nickte, nahm Justins Hand und orbte sich davon. Cole sah ihnen hinterher und seufzte.

**Zwei Stunden später öffnete sich die Haustür wieder und Phoebe kam herein. „Justin! Eve!", rief Phoebe, als keines der Kinder auf sie zugestürmt kam. „Sie sind bei Piper!", meinte Cole aus dem Wohnzimmer. „Hey, Baby, du bist früh zu Hause", bemerkte Phoebe und ging in das Wohnzimmer. „Wohl zu früh, hä?", fragte Cole sie. „Wovon redest du?", fragte Phoebe ihn. „Nette Talkshow, bei der du heute warst", meinte Cole bloss und stand auf. „Du hast sie gesehen?", fragte Phoebe verwundert. „Oh, ja!". „Es war nicht so wie es aussah", rechtfertigte Phoebe sich. „Natürlich nicht", meinte Cole mit einem sarkastischem Unterton. „Hast du die Show von Anfang an gesehen?", fragte Phoebe ihn. „Nein, wieso? Wie viele Typen hast du denn noch geküsst?", fragte Cole gehässig. „Cole!", rief Phoebe nun. „Was? Phoebe, ich komm nach Hause und Justin fragt mich, warum seine Mommy einen anderen Mann küsst. Ich seh in den Fernseher, und sehe diesen Mann, den du küsst ...", erwiderte Cole sauer. „So war es doch überhaupt nicht!", rief Phoebe nun. „Na klar!". „Es ist wirklich unglaublich, Cole! Dein Vertrauen geht von hier bis zu deiner Nasenspitze!", rief Phoebe und rauschte aus dem Wohnzimmer. „Küsst er besser als ich?", fragte Cole sie. „Natürlich!", schrie Phoebe und etwas Ironie war aus ihrer Stimme zu hören. „Warum bist du dann überhaupt noch hier, wenn du lieber andere Männer küsst?!", schrie Cole hinter ihr her. „Du verstehst überhaupt nichts, Cole! Dieser Dreckige Bastrad hat mich geküsst! Einfach so! Doch wahrscheinlich hattest du den Fernseher schon ausgeschaltet, als die Securitymänner kamen und diesen Irren von mir wegrissen!", schrie Phoebe und nun floss eine Träne über ihre Wange. Cole sagte gar nichts, sondern sah schuldbewusst zu Boden. „Ja, da fällt dir nichts mehr ein!", meinte Phoebe traurig und verließ nun entgültig das Wohnzimmer. Nachdenklich sah Cole ihr hinterher und folgte Phoebe schließlich, die sich in Eve´s Zimmer geflüchtet hatte und anfing aufzuräumen. „Warum hast du denn nichts gesagt?", fragte Cole, als er das Zimmer seiner Tochter betrat. „Wann, Cole? Bevor du mich und meine Liebe zu dir in Frage gestellt hast, oder danach?", fragte Phoebe enttäuscht. Cole kam näher. „Es tut mir so leid, aber ich dachte, dass ich dir vielleicht nicht mehr reiche und das du ...". „Cole, den einzigen Mann den ich haben will, bist du. Ich brauche und will keinen anderen", meinte Phoebe und sah ihm schließlich in die Augen. „Sicher?", fragte Cole sie. Phoebe lächelte und nickte. Cole umarmte sie von hinten. „Was genau ist passiert?", fragte er dann. „Ich hab mich mit dem Moderator unterhalten, als plötzlich dieser Irre auf die Bühne gestürmt kam und mich küsste. Ich war so perplex, dass ich mich anfangs gar nicht gewehrt habe, doch dann kam die Security und hat ihn von mir weggerissen. Danach bin ich sofort nach Hause", erklärte Phoebe ihm. „Und küsst er wirklich besser als ich?", fragte Cole sie. „Das kann ich nicht beurteilen, denn du hast mich noch nicht geküsst", meinte Phoebe grinsend. Cole lächelte und küsste Phoebe leidenschaftlich. „Und?", fragte Cole als er sich von ihr löste. „Hm ... ich bin mir noch nicht sicher", neckte Phoebe ihn. Cole küsste sie erneut und der Kuss wurde stürmischer. „Okay, du hast gewonnen!", gab Phoebe zu, als Cole sie hochhob und in ihr Schlafzimmer trug. „Das wollte ich hören!", meinte Cole und legte sie ab. „Was wird das, Mister Turner?", fragte Phoebe ihn verführerisch. „Versöhnungssex", erklärte Cole ihr und fing an ihre Bluse aufzuknöpfen. „Hm", machte Phoebe nur, zog ihn zu sich hinunter und küsste ihn leidenschaftlich. Cole erwiderte den Kuss und fing dann an ihren Nacken zu küssen. Nun konnte Phoebe ein leises Stöhnen nicht mehr unterdrücken. Cole lächelte. „Was ist daran so lustig?", fragte Phoebe ihn und küsste ihn sanft. „Das ich dich nur in den Nacken küssen muss, um dich zum stöhnen zu bringen", erklärte Cole ihr. Phoebe grinste. Cole küsste sie leidenschaftlich und verteilte kleine Küsse über ihren, nun bis auf den BH entblössten, Oberkörper. Er stoppte kurz. „Nicht aufhören", meinte Phoebe und sah ihm bittend in die Augen. „Ich liebe dich", flüsterte Cole und küsste sie. Phoebe lächelte. „Ich liebe dich auch, und nun mach weiter!", meinte Phoebe ungeduldig. „Geduld ist eine Tugend ...". „... die ich nicht besitze", meinte Phoebe und erschauderte, als Cole wieder anfing sie zu küssen.**


	15. Denkst du, dass sie mich betrügt?

**Drei Stunden später lagen Phoebe und Cole aneinander gekuschelt in ihrem Bett. „Wie war dein Tag?", fragte Phoebe ihn endlich. „Bis vor drei Stunden Scheiße", erklärte Cole ihr grinsend. „Wieso? Was war denn?", fragte Phoebe ihn. Mit hochgezogener Augenbraue sah Cole sie an. „Ich meine auf der Arbeit!", meinte Phoebe und verdrehte die Augen. „Ach so ... naja, heute haben wir ein Haus gestürmt, in dem ein Mann seine sechsjährige Tochter als Geisel genommen hat", erzählte Cole ihr. „Was?! Oh mein Gott!", meinte Phoebe und sah Cole besorgt an. „Alles ist gut gegangen. Der Vater sitz jetzt hinter Gittern und die Kleine ist bei ihrer Mutter", beruhigte Cole sie. Beruhigt atmete Phoebe aus. „Was hältst du davon, wenn wir Jus und Eve bei Piper abholen?", fragte Cole sie. Phoebe nickte. Beide standen auf und zogen sich an. „Warum sie die Knirpse überhaupt bei Piper?", fragte Phoebe ihn, als sie mit Cole nach unten ging. „Prue meinte es wäre besser, wenn sie unsere kleine Auseinandersetzung nicht mitbekommen würden", meinte Cole, griff nach dem Haustürschlüssel und verließ mit Phoebe das Haus. „Prue hat es auch gesehen?", fragte Phoebe etwas geschockt. Cole nickte bloss. „Hey, Baby, ich liebe nur dich", erklärte Phoebe ihm. Cole lächelte. „Danke", meinte er und öffnete die Tür des Halliwell-Manor. „Hallo!", rief Cole. „Dad!", rief Justin und kam aus dem Wohnzimmer gerannt und blieb stehen, als er Phoebe sah. „Warum hast du denn anderen Mann geküsst?", wollte Justin wissen. Phoebe seufzte leicht. Dann kniete sie sich zu ihrem Sohn. „Weißt du, Jus, dieser Mann war etwas krank in seinem Kopf, und er dachte ... äh ... ich wäre seine Frau und deswegen hat er mich geküsst", erklärte Phoebe dem vierjährigem. „Und hast du ihm geholfen seine Richtige Frau zu finden?", fragte Justin seine Mutter. Phoebe nickte. Justin nahm seine Mutter in den Arm. „Ich hatte schon Angst, dass du uns nicht mehr lieb hast", meinte Justin und küsste Phoebe auf die Wange. „Hey, hör mir zu, Justin! Ich werde euch immer lieb haben, ganz egal was passiert", meinte Phoebe und küsste ihn auf die Stirn. Cole und Justin lächelten. „Wo ist Eve?", fragte Cole schließlich und sah sich nach seiner Tochter um. „Patsy und Prue haben sie nicht mitspielen lassen, ich glaube sie ist im Garten". „Allein?", fragte Phoebe besorgt und stand. Justin nickte. „Warum achtet denn niemand auf sie?", fragte Phoebe, als sie mit Cole und Justin hinaus in den Garten lief. „Eve!", rief Cole und sah sich nach seiner Tochter um. „Sie ist bestimmt im Sandkasten", meinte Justin und lief auf den Sandkasten zu, während Phoebe und Cole in der Gartenlaube nachsahen. „Ah!", schrie Justin und stolperte erschrocken einen Schritt vom Sandkasten zurück. „Mommy! Daddy!", brüllte er dann. Phoebe und Cole eilten auf ihren Sohn zu. „Was? Oh mein Gott", meinte Phoebe und kniete sich dann zu Eve, die ohnmächtig im Sandkasten lag. Auch Cole kniete sich zu ihr. „Was ist mit Eve?", fragte Justin, der nun weinte. „Justin, jetzt hör mir genau zu! Geh rein, sag Tante Prue bescheid und bleib im Haus!", meinte Cole und sah seinem Sohn in die Augen. Justin nickte und lief ins Haus. Phoebe strich Eve über das blau angelaufene Gesicht. „Cole, sie atmet kaum noch!", flüsterte Phoebe unter Tränen. „Alles wird gut!", meinte Cole und fühlte den Puls seiner Tochter. Nun materialisierte Prue sich neben ihnen. „Oh mein Gott", meinte Prue und fing sofort an Eve zu heilen. „Warum war niemand hier, der auf sie aufgepasst hat?", fragte Phoebe und wischte sich die Tränen weg. „Ich hatte einen Auftrag", erklärte Prue ihr. „Sie ist erst zwei! Man lässt ein zweijähriges Kind nicht alleine im Garten!", rief Cole sauer. Prue nahm ihre Hände von Eve´s Körper. Das kleine Mädchen schreckt auf und hustete. „Shh", machte Phoebe und hielt Eve fest. „Mommy! Daddy!", weinte Eve und streckte die Arme nach Cole aus. Cole nahm Eve tröstend auf den Arm. „Weswegen war sie ohnmächtig?", fragte Phoebe ihre große Schwester. „Eine Allergische Reaktion auf etwas", erklärte Prue ihr. „Was hat sie gegessen?", fragte Cole. „Ich weiß nicht! Piper hat Spaghetti mit Tomatensauce gemacht!", verteidigte Prue sich. „Tomaten? Jeder in dieser Familie weiß, dass Eve allergisch auf Tomaten ist!", rief Phoebe wütend und sprang auf. „Piper und Leo waren beschäftigt ...". „Das ist mir so was von egal. Eve hätte sterben können!", rief Phoebe empört und stürmte ins Haus. Cole folgte ihr mit Eve auf dem Arm. „Piper! Leo! Paige!", kreischte Phoebe schon fast und nahm Justin auf den Arm, der seine Mutter ängstlich ansah. „Geht es Eve besser?", fragte Justin flüsternd. Phoebe nickte und gab Justin einen Kuss auf die Wange. Piper, Leo, Paige, Patsy und Prue kamen angelaufen. „Was ist los?", fragte Piper ihre Schwester. „Was los ist? Ihr wusstet, dass ihr auf Justin UND Eve aufpassen solltet, oder?", fragte Phoebe sauer. „Ja, klar", antwortete Leo. „Und warum bitte, war sie dann alleine draussen im Garten und wäre fast gestorben?!", schrie Phoebe nun. „Was?!", fragte Piper geschockt. „Ich denke ihr habt aufgepasst", meinte Cole nun. „Leo und ich mussten kurz was klären, also hab ich zu Patsy gesagt, dass er auf sie aufpassen soll", meinte Piper und sah zu ihrem Sohn. Dieser hatte die Arme verschränkt. „Und wer hat ihr Tomaten gegeben?", fragte Prue nun. „Ich nicht! Ich weiß das sie dagegen allergisch ist!", rief Piper. Paige schüttelte mit dem Kopf und auch Leo zuckte mit den Schultern. „Prue und Patsy haben Eve die Tomate gegeben", flüsterte Justin. „Was?!", fragten Phoebe und Cole gleichzeitig und sahen zu Patsy und Prue. „Wenn sie so doof ist und sie isst!", meinte Patsy stur. Überrascht sahen alle zu Patsy. „Patrick, sie ist zwei Jahre alt! Sie weiß nicht was sie essen darf und nicht!", meinte Paige. „Ihr Pech!", rief Prue dazwischen. „Sie hätte sterben können!", rief Cole wütend. „Ist sie aber nicht!", schrie Patsy zurück. „Was ist denn plötzlich in euch gefahren?", fragte Piper ihre Kinder. „Ach, von der Essensschlacht weißt du auch noch nichts?", fragte Phoebe sauer. „Was für einer Essensschlacht?", fragte Leo interessiert. „Vor einem Monat waren Prue und Patsy bei uns und haben Eve mit Essen beworfen, weil sie genervt hat und dann hat Patsy noch gesagt ich hätte ihnen sowieso nichts zu sagen!". „Was?!", fragte Leo und sah zu seinen Kindern. „Er hat Justin gesagt, dass es cool wäre seine Mutter Schlampe zu nennen!", meinte Cole noch. „Was zum Teufel ist mit euch los?", fragte Leo wütend. Patsy und Prue zuckten mit den Schultern. „Aber sie sind nur so wenn es um Eve geht", fiel Piper auf. „Willst du damit sagen, dass es ihre Schuld ist?", fragte Phoebe warnend. „Nein, aber es kann doch sein, dass sie ... äh ... besessen sind, oder so was", meinte Piper. „Du meinst ihnen wird befohlen fies zu Eve zu sein?", fragte Cole in die Runde. Piper nickte unsicher. „Ich kenne meine Kinder, sie sind nicht so herzlos, da muss etwas anders sein!", meinte Piper. „Oder eure Erziehung ist gescheitert", meinte Phoebe und ging mit Justin auf den Dachboden. Piper atmete seufzend aus. „Was erwartest du von ihr?", fragte Prue und folgte Phoebe zusammen mit Cole. Piper sah zu Patsy und Prue. „Kommt mit!", meinte Leo streng und zog die beiden hinter sich her. Piper seufzte und folgte ihnen mit Paige. Phoebe blätterte oben durch das Buch der Schatten und Justin sah ihr zu. „Ich will für euch hoffen, dass ihr besessen seit, oder ihr habt ein Problem!", meinte Phoebe zu Patsy und Prue, die auf dem Sofa saßen. „Beruhig dich!", meinte Leo scharf. „Ich soll mich beruhigen?! Was hättest du getan, wenn deine Tochter bewusstlos und mit blau angelaufenem Gesicht im Sandkasten gelegen hätte?!!", fauchte Phoebe. Leo schwieg. „Wonach suchst du eigentlich?", fragte Prue vorsichtig. „Nach einem Spruch, der jemanden entlarvt, der besessen ist!". „Du willst einen Spruch an meinen Kindern anwenden?", fragte Piper. Phoebe sah ihrer Schwester in die Augen. „Okay, das reicht! Ihr sucht weiter und ich werde mit Phoebe sprechen!", meinte Prue und zog ihre Schwester hinter sich her. Paige nickte und Cole sah Phoebe hinterher. „Was ist denn?", fragte Phoebe ihre Schwester. „Phoebe, ich weiß, dass du sehr wütend bist, aber ...". „Sehr wütend, Prue? Ich bin mehr als nur wütend. Ich bin enttäuscht, dass diese Familie sich anscheinend überhaupt nicht für Eve interessiert! Sie stößt auf Ablehnung! Und sie wäre beinahe gestorben! Ich will nicht noch mehr Menschen verlieren, die ich liebe, Prue und schon gar nicht meine Tochter!", schrie Phoebe nun und weinte. Prue starrte ihre Schwester nur an. „Aber wir lieben Eve", meinte Prue schließlich. „Du vielleicht, Prue! Aber Piper und Leo nicht! Einem siebenjährigem eine zweijährige anzuvertrauen ist verrückt, Prue, aber sie sind so sehr mit sich selbst beschäftigt, dass sie sich nicht um Eve kümmern!". „Sie haben ihre eigenen Probleme ...". „Warum nimmst du sie in Schutz, Prue? Ich hab dein Gesicht gesehen, als du Eve gesehen hast, du hättest den Verantwortlichen am liebsten zerfetzt!", meinte Phoebe und versuchte sich zu beruhigen. „Ja, aber das war bevor ich wusste, dass ...". „Ich habe mich immer um Patsy und Prue gekümmert, als wären sie meine eigenen Kinder, auch als ich meine Kinder verloren habe und Cole ebenfalls. Man lässt kein Kind allein im Garten spielen! Was hätten sie gemacht, wenn Eve von einem Dämon angegriffen worden wäre?", fragte Phoebe enttäuscht. Prue nahm ihre kleine Schwester in den Arm. Jemand räusperte sich und Prue und Phoebe sahen zur Tür. Piper sah ihre Schwestern an. „Seit wann stehst du da?", fragte Prue sie. „Lange genug um zu wissen, was Phoebe wirklich denkt!", meinte Piper und sah ihrer kleinen Schwester in die Augen. „Gib mir einen Grund anders zu denken!", meinte Phoebe und sah Piper herausfordernd an. „Ich liebe Eve, auch wenn du´s nicht glauben willst und es tut mir unendlich leid, was mit ihr passiert ist", meinte Piper. „Du meinst, dass deine Kinder Eve fast getötet hätten? Ja, das würde mir auch leid tun!", meinte Phoebe und lief die Treppe hinunter. „Phoebe!", rief Piper ihrer Schwester nach. „Lass sie! Du dringst jetzt sowieso nicht zu ihr durch. Wir sollten Cole mit ihr reden lassen", meinte Prue und ging mit Piper zurück auf den Dachboden.**


	16. Besessen

**Phoebe war in das Wohnzimmer gerannt und hatte ein altes Fotoalbum aufgeschlagen und sah leicht lächelnd auf die Bilder. „Phoebe, was ist los mit dir?", fragte Cole der nun das Wohnzimmer betrat. „Wir hätten sie fast verloren, Cole", schluchzte Phoebe. „Ich weiß", meinte Cole und setzte sich zu ihr. „Warum müssen immer die Menschen die ich liebe sterben?", fragte Phoebe ihn. „Eve lebt", erinnerte Cole sie. „Ja, zum Glück. Aber was wäre, wenn wir fünf Minuten später gekommen wären?", fragte Phoebe ihn. „Wir waren zur richtigen Zeit am richtigem Ort und nur das zählt", meinte Cole und strich ihr über die Wange. „Ich hatte solche Angst", schluchzte Phoebe und kuschelte sich in Coles Arme. Cole sah in das Fotoalbum und sah ein Foto von einem Mädchen was er nicht kannte. „Wer ist das?", fragte Cole Phoebe. „Das ist Tash", meinte Phoebe ohne hinzusehen. „Und wer ist Tash?", fragte Cole sie. „Sie war unsere Cousine", erklärte Phoebe ihm. „Warum existiert nur ein Foto von ihr?", fragte Cole sie. „Weil sie mit drei gestorben ist", schluchzte Phoebe. „Und du warst ...?", fragte Cole sie. „Vier". „Wie ist sie ...?". „Sie ... sie ist an einen Bonbon erstickt", meinte Phoebe. „Im Sandkasten, und du warst dabei", schlussfolgerte Cole. Phoebe nickte unter Tränen. „Oh Baby", flüsterte Cole und drückte sie fest an sich. „Ich dachte ich verliere mein Baby für immer", flüsterte Phoebe, die verkehrt herum auf Coles Schoss saß und ihn umarmte. „Ich hatte auch Angst, aber sie ist gesund und nun sollten wir uns um Patsy und Prue kümmern, denn der Spruch hat ergeben, dass sie wirklich besessen sind", erklärte Cole ihr sanft. „Und jetzt? Sollen wir sie vernichten, oder was?", fragte Phoebe ihn schniefend. „Nein, aber wir müssen ihnen das Böse, das gegen Eve geht, austreiben", erklärte Cole ihr. Phoebe nickte und stand langsam auf. „Du solltest dich bei Piper entschuldigen", meinte Cole, als sie zusammen die Treppe hochgingen. „Ich weiß", seufzte Phoebe. „Warte!", meinte Cole, als Phoebe die Tür zum Dachboden öffnen wollte. „Was ist?", fragte Phoebe ihn und drehte sich. Cole wischte ihr lächelnd die Tränen aus dem Gesicht. „Du willst doch nicht, dass die Kinder sehen, dass ihre Mommy geweint hat, oder?", fragte er lächelnd. „Nein", lächelte Phoebe und küsste ihn sanft. „Ich liebe dich", meinte Cole. „Ich dich auch", lächelte Phoebe und dann betraten sie den Dachboden. „Mommy!", rief Eve und lief auf ihre Eltern zu. Phoebe nahm sie auf den Arm und gab ihr einen Kuss. „Es tut mir so leid was ich gesagt habe. Ich weiß nicht was ich mir dabei gedacht habe", entschuldigte Phoebe sich bei allen. „Entschuldigung angenommen", meinte Piper und umarmte Phoebe lächelnd. „Wie vertreiben wir jetzt das Böse aus Patsy und Prue?", fragte Phoebe in die Runde. „Echt verwirrend der gleiche Name", murmelte Prue, doch alle ignorierten sie. „Wir müssen ihnen einen Trank einflössen und wir brauchen einen Spruch", meinte Paige, die bereits, mit Justin´s Hilfe, den Zaubertrank braute. „Und ich soll mir den eben aus den Fingern saugen? Schon verstanden!", meinte Phoebe lächelnd, reichte Eve Cole und setzte sich in einen Sessel. Dann griff sie nach einem Block und fing an zu schreiben. Besorgt sahen alle, alle paar Minuten zu Patsy und Prue, die ruhig auf dem Sofa saßen. „Der Trank ist fertig!", rief Justin stolz. „Ohne deine Hilfe hätte ich das nicht geschafft", lächelte Paige. Justin lief auf seine Eltern zu. „Habt ihr das gehört? Ich bin ein ganz toller Trankbrauer!", rief Justin aufgeregt. Phoebe lächelte und hob Justin auf ihren Schoss. „Der Spruch ist auch fertig", meinte Phoebe und riss drei Blätter ab. „Kannst du die Blätter bitte Tante Prue, Tante Piper und Tante Paige geben?", fragte Phoebe ihren Sohn. Justin nickte und rannte von der einen Tante zur anderen. Alle mussten lächeln. „Also los", meinte Cole. Leo und Piper sahen besorgt aus. „Alles wird gut", meinte Phoebe beruhigend. Piper nickte und gab Patsy und Prue jeweils eine Flasche des Tranks. Beide sahen die Fläschchen an und warfen sie hämisch grinsend auf den Boden. „Oh nein", stöhnte Piper. „Kein Sorge, damit hab ich gerechnet", meinte Paige und zauberte zwei weitere Fläschchen hervor. „Cole, Leo", meinte Prue. Beide Männer seufzten, gingen aber zu den Kindern und hielten Patsy und Prue fest. Die beiden wehrten sich heftig. Prue und Piper näherten sich den beiden und flößten Patsy und Prue den Trank ein. Dann lasen alle vier den Zauberspruch. „Das Böse das euch zwingt, nun aus euch springt. Damit ihr wieder gut und wir haben neuen Mut", lasen alle vier. Plötzlich drangen zwei schwarze Schatten aus Patsy´s und Prue´s Körper und die Kinder sackten zusammen. „Patsy! Prue!", riefen alle und eilten auf die Kinder zu. „Otay?", fragte Eve und strich Patsy und Prue über das Gesicht. Die beiden schlugen die Augen auf und lächelten ihre Cousine an. „Hey ...", meinte Piper und küsste ihre Kinder. „Das war so furchtbar, Mommy, wir wurden gezwungen ganz böse zu Eve zu sein!", erklärte Prue ihr schnell. „Das wird einer lange Nacht für euch, die beiden sind völlig aufgekratzt", lächelte Cole.**


	17. Erinnerungen

**Drei Wochen später kamen Phoebe und Cole, die sich vor der Haustür getroffen hatten, nach Hause und sahen sich suchend nach ihren Kindern um. „Justin! Eve!", rief Cole und sah ins Wohnzimmer. „Sollte Prue nicht auf sie aufpassen?", fragte Cole dann. Phoebe nickte besorgt und ging in die Küche. „Cole!", rief sie dann leise. Cole eilte zu ihr und sah auf seine Kinder, die beide schlafend am Küchentisch saßen. „Was soll das?", wunderte Cole und strich seinen Kindern über den Kopf. Phoebe nahm einen Zettel in die Hand, der auf der Kücheninsel lag. „Hey Phoebe und Cole ... Ich musste dringend weg und deshalb hab ich Eve und Jus etwas mit Schlafstaub eingestaubt. Das Haus ist von einem Magieblocker umgeben, sie waren und sind also in Sicherheit. Prue", las Phoebe vor. Cole sah auf seine Kinder. „Schlafstaub?", fragte er und rüttelte leicht an Justin. „Sie werden heute Nacht nicht schlafen wollen!", meinte Phoebe verzweifelt, als sie Eve weckte. „Mommy", murmelte die Kleine. „Ja, Baby, ich bin hier", meinte Phoebe und nahm die Kleine lächelnd auf ihren Arm. Auch Justin wurde nun wach und gähnte. „Hey, Großer", begrüßte Cole seinen Sohn. „Wo ist Tante Prue?", fragte Justin und rieb sich müde die Augen. „Sie musste Arbeiten", meinte Phoebe und strich ihm lächelnd über den Kopf. „Wir haben fliegen gespielt!", erzählte Justin ihnen und streckte seine Arme nach seinem Vater aus. Cole nahm ihn lächelnd auf den Arm. „Wie?", fragte Cole, als er mit Justin, Phoebe und Eve ins Wohnzimmer ging. „Tante Prue hat uns an die Hand genommen und dann konnten wir fliegen wie in Peter Pan!", meinte Justin aufgeregt. „Und hat es dir auch Spaß gemacht, Eve?", fragte Phoebe, die sich mit ihrer halbschlummernden Tochter auf das Sofa setze. Eve nickte bloss. „Hast du heute wieder Leute gerettet?", fragte Justin und sah seinen Vater interessiert an. „Ja", antwortete Cole kurz. „Wenn ich groß bin, dann werde ich genauso wie du, Daddy!", meinte Justin stolz. Cole lächelte schwach und setzte Justin auf dem Sofa ab. „Habt ihr schon gegessen?", fragte Phoebe, um das Thema zu wechseln. „Tatoffeln!", rief Eve und ihre Augen glänzten. Phoebe lächelte. „Mit Sauce und Gemüse, aber ohne Fleisch. Tante Prue sagt, dass zu viel Fleisch nicht gesund ist", erklärte Justin ihnen. Cole strich ihm über den Kopf, doch plötzlich krümmte er sich und war dann verschwunden. „Daddy?", fragte Justin erstaunt. Eve´s Augen sahen erschrocken auf den Platz, auf dem Cole gerade noch gestanden hatte. „Äh ... Jus, pass mal bitte für fünf Minuten auf deine Schwester auf", meinte Phoebe verwirrt und verließ das Wohnzimmer. „Cole!", rief sie leise, als sie die Treppe hoch ging. Doch sie bekam keine Antwort. Wie Cole verschwunden war, war nicht normal gewesen. Er war nicht geschimmert, er war einfach plötzlich verschwunden ... so wie Leo bei seinem und Pipers erstem Hochzeitsversuch. Phoebe griff nach dem Schnurlosem Telefon was auf dem Bett lag und wählte die Nummer vom Halliwell-Manor. „Piper Halli ...". „Piper? Ist Cole bei euch?", fragte Phoebe besorgt. „Nein, wieso was ist passiert?", fragte Piper ihre Schwester. „Ich komm rüber und erklär´s euch", meinte Phoebe und legte auf. Dann lief sie nachdenklich nach unten. Prue hatte doch geschrieben, dass das Haus unter einem Magiebann stand, dass bedeutete, das Magie weder rein noch raus konnte. Aber wer hatte genug Kraft dieses Kraftfeld zu durchbrechen? „Wo Daddy?", fragte Eve, als sie ihre Mutter traurig ansah. „Sprich richtig, Eve", meinte Phoebe gedankenverloren. „Mom, wo ist Dad?", fragte Justin und legte schützend die Hände um seine Schwester. „Ich weiß es nicht! Wir werden jetzt zu Tante Piper rüber gehen", meinte Phoebe und streckte die Hände nach Justin und Eve aus. „Aber wir sind doch gar nicht ...". „Ruhe, Justin!", rief Phoebe, nahm Eve auf den Arm und den verängstigten Justin an die Hand. Justin sah sie verängstigt an, als Phoebe die Haustür hinter ihnen zu warf. „Baby, es tut mir leid. Aber ich mach mir große Sorgen um Daddy", erklärte Phoebe ihm sanft. Justin nickte und ging mit Phoebe und Eve rüber zum Halliwell-Manor. „Piper! Leo! Paige! Prue!", rief Phoebe und setzte Eve ab, die sich aber immer noch ängstlich an das Bein ihrer Mutter klammerte. Piper kam, mit einem besorgtem Gesichtsausdruck, aus Richtung Küche. „Ich bin allein mit Prue und Patsy hier!", erklärte Piper ihr. „Cole ist verschwunden!", eröffnete Phoebe ihr. „Wie verschwunden?", fragte Piper und ging mit ihrer Schwester ins Wohnzimmer. „Nicht weggeschimmert, sondern verschwunden! Ganz plötzlich! So wie Leo bei eurem ersten Hochzeitsversuch", meinte Phoebe und sah Piper besorgt an. „Das hört sich gar nicht gut an", gab Piper zu. „Weißt du wo mein Daddy ist?", fragte Justin leise. Piper sah zu ihrem Neffen. „Nein, Justin", gab sie schließlich zu. Enttäuscht setzte Justin sich auf das Sofa. „Hast du schon versucht Paige, Prue oder Leo zu rufen?", fragte Phoebe und setzte sich neben Justin. „Tausendmal", meinte Piper und sah besorgt auf Eve, die unschlüssig im Raum stand. „Was ist los, Prinzessin?", fragte Phoebe ihre Tochter. „Ich will zu Daddy!", weinte die zweijährige. „Oh, Baby, komm mal her", meinte Phoebe und streckte ihre Arme nach Eve aus. Eve lief auf ihre Mutter zu und kuschelte sich in ihre Arme. Phoebe wippte Eve beruhigend auf und ab und Justin kuschelte sich, ohne ein Wort zu sagen, dazu. „Hat Eve je gesehen, dass Cole seine Kräfte eingesetzt hat?", fragte Piper besorgt. Phoebe schüttelte mit dem Kopf. „Sie steht wahrscheinlich unter Schock!", meinte Justin ernst. Phoebe lächelte den viereinhalbjährigen an. „Woher weißt du das?", fragte Piper ihn. „Das sagt Patsy immer wenn Prue oder ich etwas komisches machen", meinte Justin leise. „Wo sind Patsy und Prue überhaupt?", fragte Phoebe und sah sich suchend um. „Im Schlafzimmer und gucken dort Fernsehen", meinte Piper. „Wollt ihr auch Fernsehen?", fragte Phoebe und sah zu Eve und Justin. „Nein!", riefen beide gleichzeitig. Phoebe strich beiden über den Kopf. In dem Augenblick materialisierten Prue, Paige und Leo sich im Wohnzimmer. „Was ist los?", fragte Piper, als sie die Gesichter von den dreien sah. „Cole ist in sehr großer Gefahr", erklärte Leo ihnen leise. „Was?!", fragte Phoebe erschrocken und Justin sah seinen Onkel mit Tränen in den Augen an. Eve, die noch nicht wusste was das bedeutete, sah zu ihrer Mutter, die ihr beruhigend über den Kopf strich. „Er steckt in riesigen Schwierigkeiten", meinte Paige. „Das sagtet ihr bereits! Und warum zum Teufel steckt er in riesigen Schwierigkeiten?", fragte Phoebe die nun sauer wurde. „Er wurde ... äh ... sozusagen Entführt", meinte Prue vorsichtig. Phoebe lächelte künstlich und hielt Eve die Ohren zu. „Wie verdammt noch mal, soll so ein verdammter kleiner Wichser Cole entführt haben, wenn das Haus mit einem Magiebann belegt war!", fauchte Phoebe. Justin sah ängstlich zu seiner Mutter. „Es war ein sehr mächtiger Dämon", verteidigte Prue sich. „Genaugenommen war es gar kein Dämon", mischte Leo sich ein. „Könntet ihr mal deutlicher werden?!", fragte Piper nun genervt. „Oben, okay?", meinte Paige und ging die Treppe, gefolgt von Leo und Prue, hoch. „Warum sind wir mit drei Wächtern des Lichts in der Familie bestraft worden?", fragte Piper und folgte ihnen. „Mom, kommt Daddy wieder?", fragte Justin, als Phoebe sich langsam erhob. „Ich hoffe es, Jus", meinte Phoebe und nahm ihn an der Hand. „Aber er hat uns doch lieb", meinte Eve nun. „Natürlich, und er ist auch nicht freiwillig gegangen. Deswegen müssen wir Daddy jetzt retten", meinte Phoebe und gab Eve einen Kuss auf die Wange. Beide Kinder nickten und gingen nun ebenfalls auf den Dachboden, auf dem Prue schon im Buch der Schatten blätterte. „Okay, dürfte ich jetzt bitte wissen was passiert ist?", fragte Phoebe. „Wer hat meinen Daddy mitgenommen?", fragte Justin und stemmte seine Hände in die Hüfte. „Wer ihn genau hat wissen wir noch nicht, aber wir wissen wo er ist", meinte Leo langsam. „Was haltet ihr davon es mal langsam auszuspucken?", fragte Piper nun genervt. „Er ist ihm Wasteland!", platze es aus Prue heraus. „Wie bitte?!", fragte Phoebe ungläubig. „Was heißt das, Mom?", fragte Justin besorgt. „Nichts, Baby". „Was macht er da? Er ist nicht tot!", meinte Piper geschockt und setzte sich. „Noch nicht ...", murmelte Paige. „Okay, stopp! Das reicht! Ich will jetzt alles wissen!", rief Phoebe sauer. Alle sahen zu ihr und dann auf die beiden Kinder. „Jus, geh bitte mit Eve raus", meinte Phoebe und setzte Eve ab. „Aber Mom ...!", protestierte Justin. Phoebe warf ihm einen warnenden Blick zu. Justin verdrehte die Augen, nahm Eve an der Hand und verließ den Dachboden. „Was genau ist passiert? Wer hat Cole?", fragte Phoebe verwirrt und setzte sich auf die Couch. „Phoebe, er ist wirklich in großer Gefahr! Ein ... was auch immer, hat ihn und er wird ihn töten, wenn wir ihn nicht retten", meinte Paige. „Aber warum das Wasteland? Da kommen nur tote Dämonen hin, und Cole ist weder ein Dämon, noch tot!", rief Phoebe verzweifelt. „Derjenige der ihn hat wird ihn wieder zu der Quelle machen und ...". „Was?!", fragte Phoebe und sprang auf. „Ja, und deswegen müssen wir es verhindern", meinte Leo. „Nein, wir müssen es verhindern, weil Cole zur Familie gehört und nicht weil die Quelle Besitz von ihm ergreift!", rief Phoebe aufgebracht. „Ja, das auch, aber die einzige die ihn retten kann bist du und du kannst nicht gehen wegen Justin und Eve", erklärte Leo ihr. „Ich werde ihn retten!", meinte Phoebe bestimmt und stand auf. „Du musst aber an Eve und Justin denken ...". „Das tue ich, Prue! Sie dürfen nicht ohne Vater aufwachsen! Ich will nicht, das sie das gleiche Leben führen was ich geführt habe!", meinte Phoebe und Tränen traten ihr in die Augen. Prue nickte. „Du darfst nicht gehen, Mom!", kam es von der Tür und Justin und Eve stürmten hinein. Überrascht sahen die Erwachsenen die Kinder an. „Baby, Mommy muss gehen", erklärte Phoebe ihm. „Was ist wenn du nie wieder kommst?", fragte Justin weinend. „Kommt her!", meinte Phoebe und nahm ihre Kinder in den Arm. „Ich will nicht das du gehst", schluchzte Justin. „Aber ich muss Daddy retten!", erklärte Phoebe ihm. „Und das kannst nur du?", fragte Justin sie und sah ihr in die Augen. Phoebe nickte und wischte ihm die Tränen weg. „Versprich mir, dass du und Daddy wiederkommen", verlangte Justin. Phoebe sah ihm in die braunen Augen. „Ich verspreche es, aber Justin, du musst auf Eve aufpassen. Versprich es!", meinte Phoebe und sah auf das zweijährige Mädchen was alles mit großen blauen Augen beobachtete. „Ich verspreche es!", meinte Justin und hob seine rechte Hand. „Gib mir einen Kuss", meinte Phoebe und drückte ihren Sohn an sich. „Ich liebe dich", weinte Justin. „Ich dich auch!", flüsterte Phoebe und küsste Justin. Dieser stand nun auf und nahm Eve´s Hand. „Mommy!", rief die Kleine. Phoebe lächelte und kniete sich zu ihren Kindern. „Ich werde euch immer lieben, egal was passiert und das wisst ihr", flüsterte Phoebe. „Woher?", fragte Eve weinend. Phoebe deutete auf Eve´s und Justin´s Brust. „Ich werde immer in eurem Herzen sein", meinte Phoebe und weinte nun selber. „Und wer beschützt uns wenn ihr weg seit?", fragte Justin schniefend. Phoebe lächelte und griff nach Justin´s und Eve´s Hals und holte zwei Ketten unter ihren Pullovern hervor. „Diese Engel werden euch immer beschützen", erklärte Phoebe ihnen. Eve nahm das Engelsabbild fest in die Hand. „Nicht tot gehen", meinte Eve und schüttelte weinend mit dem Kopf. Ein kleines Lächeln huschte über Phoebes Gesicht. „Bestimmt nicht!", meinte Phoebe, gab Eve und Justin einen Kuss und stand auf. „Okay, ich bin soweit", meinte Phoebe und trat zum Podest. Prue sprach drei Lateinische Worte und plötzlich war Phoebe verschwunden. „Mommy!", schrie Eve und brach erneut in Tränen aus. Justin drückte sie schützend an sich. „Sie kommt wieder", flüsterte er. Prue, Piper, Leo und Paige eilten zu den beiden Kindern und versuchten sie zu trösten.**


	18. Wenn die Vergangheit dich einholt

Als Phoebe sich im Wasteland materialisierte stolperte sie erst einmal einen Schritt zurück. Dann sah sie sich um. Alles war dunkel und düster. „Cole!", rief Phoebe und lief ein paar Schritte. Dann fiel ihr ein, dass ja ein Schlangenähnliches Wesen hier sein Unwesen trieb und sie kletterte so schnell sie konnte auf einen Felsen. „Cole! Wo bist du?!", rief Phoebe und sprang über einen kleinen Abgrund. Weit und breit war keine Spur von Cole zu sehen. „Verdammt, wo bist du?", murmelte Phoebe besorgt. Plötzlich wurde sie am Arm herum gerissen. „Was tust du hier?", fragte Cole sie gehetzt. „Cole, Gott sei Dank", meinte Phoebe und umarmte ihn. „Dank ihm nicht zu früh", meinte Cole und löste sich von ihr. „Was ist los?", fragte Phoebe ihn. „Er hat sie mir wieder eingepflanzt", beichtete Cole ihr. „Die Quelle?", fragte Phoebe leise. Cole nickte niedergeschlagen. „Wer ist er?", fragte Phoebe ihn. „Tochlon", meinte Cole und er warf besorgte Blick zu allen Seiten. „Okay, und warum hatte Tochlon ein Grund dazu dir die Quelle wieder einzupflanzen?", fragte Phoebe ihn verwirrt. „Damals war ich nicht unbedingt gut". „Ja, aber das war damals!", rief Phoebe verzweifelt. „Du musst wieder gehen, Phoebe!", rief Cole verzweifelt. „Ich geh hier nicht ohne dich weg!", meinte Phoebe stur. „Du musst gehen!". „Nein, Cole!", meinte Phoebe sicher. Cole schubste sie hart gegen eine Wand. „Geh!", schrie er. „Nein!", schrie sie zurück, als Cole bedrohlich auf sie zu kam. Er drängte sie gegen die Wand. „Ich werde hier nicht ohne die weg gehen!", meinte Phoebe, als Cole ihr in die Augen sah. Dann küsste sie ihn leidenschaftlich. „Du musst zurück zu Justin und Eve", flüsterte Cole, nachdem der Kuss geendet hatte. „Nein! Ich werde das Gremoir holen und die Quelle aus dir vertreiben!", meinte Phoebe bestimmt. „Bist du verrückt?!", fragte Cole sie erschrocken. „Nein!", antwortete Phoebe und ging entschlossen ein paar Schritt nach Rechts. „Wo genau geht's zu dem Vulkan in dem das Gremoir ist?", fragte Phoebe ihn lächelnd. „Du willst das wirklich machen?", fragte Cole und trat an ihre Seite. „Ich werde nicht zu lassen, dass ich dich wieder verliere und das Eve und Justin ohne Vater aufwachsen!", meinte Phoebe bestimmt. „Dann begleite ich dich", meinte Cole und hielt ihr seine Hand hin. Phoebe ergriff sie. „Du weißt hoffentlich, dass es gefährlich wird", meinte Cole und ging los. „Ich hatte nichts anderes erwartet", meinte Phoebe und sah etwas ängstlich auf den bedrohlich wirkenden Vulkan, dessen Spitze alles war, was am Horizont zu sehen war.


	19. Tochlon

„Ich will zu meiner Mommy!", schrie Eve wie am Spieß. „Eve, Schatz, komm mal her!", versuchte Prue sie zu beruhigen. „Nein! Ich will zu Mommy!", kreischte Eve und hielt sich die Ohren zu. Justin ging auf seine Schwester zu und nahm sie in den Arm. „Ich will auch zu Mommy und Daddy", flüsterte Justin ihr zu. Eve sah ihn weinend an. „Was glaubst du warum das so lange dauert?", fragte Piper ihre Schwester. „Ich weiß es nicht", murmelte Prue besorgt. Leo, der sich zum Hohen Rat georbt hatte, materialisierte sich nun wieder. „Wissen die etwas?", fragte Paige, die nun mit zwei geschmierten Broten aus der Küche kam und diese Eve und Justin reichte. „Ja, Phoebe hat entschieden das Gremoir aus dem Vulkan zu holen, um Cole die Quelle auszutreiben", erklärte Leo ihnen. „Was?! Ist sie denn voll durchgeknallt?!", fragte Piper erschrocken und sah auf Eve und Justin, die nun ihr Butterbrot aßen. „Was hast du anderes erwartet?", fragte Paige besorgt. „Wenn Phoebe wiederkommt werde ich ihr den Hals umdrehen", knurrte Prue. „Und was machen wir bis dahin?", fragte Leo in die Runde. „Alles was wir machen können, ist warten und hoffen, dass sie es schaffen", meinte Paige und sah besorgt auf die Kinder.

„**Kommt mir das nur so vor, oder kommen wir dem Vulkan kein Stück näher?", fragte Phoebe genervt. „Das kommt dir nur so vor!", meinte Cole. „Das sagst du schon zum fünften Mal", murmelte Phoebe. Cole lächelte. „Was ist damals passiert?", fragte Phoebe und sah ihn an. „Mit Tochlon?". Phoebe nickte. „Ich möchte nicht darüber reden", meinte Cole und sah geradeaus. „Cole, damals warst du ein anderer Mensch", meinte Phoebe. „Damals war ich gar kein Mensch", meinte Cole bitter. „Cole, du warst schon immer zum Teil ein Mensch", meinte Phoebe und strich ihm über die Wange. Cole drehte sich weg. „Erzähl mir wie Eve und Justin reagiert haben", bat Cole sie. „Sie waren geschockt. Vor allem Eve, sie hat dich noch nie deine Kräfte einsetzten sehen", meinte Phoebe und lächelte. „Es tut mir so leid". „Du konntest nichts dazu. Du wurdest entführt", meinte Phoebe. „Ich bin mit den Jahren verletzlicher geworden", meinte Cole leise. „Was meinst du damit?", fragte Phoebe ihn interessiert. „Wenn das mit dem Gremoir nicht klappt, musst du mich töten!", meinte Cole geradeheraus, sah Phoebe aber nicht an. „Was?! Bist du bekloppt?", fragte Phoebe ihn und hielt ihm am Arm fest. „Phoebe, es ist besser für uns alle, wenn ihr mich vernichtet", meinte Cole, sah sie aber immer noch nicht an. „Hörst du dir eigentlich selber zu? Du bittest mich hier gerade dich zu töten!", rief Phoebe verzweifelt. „Das weiß ich". „Ich werde dich nicht schon wieder vernichten!", meinte Phoebe sicher. „Entweder du vernichtest ihn, oder er wird euch vernichten!", meinte Cole drohend. Ängstlich zuckte Phoebe zurück. „Ich will nicht gehen, Phoebe", flüsterte Cole plötzlich. Phoebe sah ihm in die blauen Augen. „Ich werde es nicht zu lassen", versprach sie ihm und küsste ihn sanft. Als beide ihre Augen wieder öffneten standen sie direkt vor dem Vulkan. „Wow". „Ich sag doch du bildest es dir nur ein", meinte Cole lächelnd, griff nach Phoebes Hand und ging langsam mit ihr in den Vulkan. „Gibt´s hier keine Lichtschalter?", fragte Phoebe ängstlich. „Ich glaube nicht, dass die Entwicklung hier schon so weit ist", murmelte Cole angespannt. „Was ist los? Kannst du was spüren?", fragte Phoebe ihn. „Das fragst du mich? Hast du vergessen, dass du von uns beiden der Empath bist?", fragte Cole sie. „Ha, ha. Du bist ja so witzig", murmelte Phoebe. Plötzlich leuchteten an den Wänden Fackeln auf. „Ah!", rief Phoebe erschrocken. „Wir werden bereits erwartet", meinte Cole besorgt. „Von wem oder was?", fragte Phoebe ihn. „Tochlon!". „Ich dachte er wäre verschwunden. Außerdem hat er doch was er wollte. Er hat dich zur Quelle gemacht!", meinte Phoebe verwirrt. „Ja, aber vielleicht reicht ihm das nicht. Vielleicht will er dich auch noch. Du musst von hier verschwinden, Phoebe!", meinte Cole und drehte sich zu ihr herum. „Nein! ... Außerdem kann ich auch nicht weg", gab Phoebe zu. „Was?!", fragte Cole erschrocken. „Ich weiß nicht wie. Prue hat wohl vergessen mir den Spruch mitzuteilen", meinte Phoebe geknickt. „Und das sagst du mir erst jetzt?", fragte Cole sauer. Phoebe nickte. „Ich bring dich zurück", meinte Cole entschlossen. Phoebe wollte gerade protestieren, als plötzlich die Fackeln erloschen. „Cole?", fragte Phoebe ängstlich. Sie konnte seine Präsenz nicht mehr spüren. Nach etwa zwei Minuten gingen die Fackeln wieder an und Phoebe stand allein in dem Gang. „Cole!", rief sie und sah sich suchend um. „Es ist zu spät, Hexe! Ich hab ihn", zischte eine Stimme durch den Gang. Erschrocken wirbelte Phoebe herum, konnte aber niemanden erkennen. „Wer ist da?", fragte Phoebe leise, doch diesmal bekam sie keine Antwort. Plötzlich verspürte Phoebe einen heftigen Schmerz. „Cole!", flüsterte sie und sah geradeaus. Er litt unglaubliche Schmerzen. Phoebe nahm all ihren Mut zusammen und lief so schnell sie konnte weiter.**


	20. Das Gremoir

Patsy und Prue lagen bereits in ihren Betten und schliefen während Prue, Piper, Paige und Leo versuchten Justin und Eve dazu zu überreden ebenfalls schlafen zu gehen. „Wir schlafen nicht ohne Mom und Dad!", meinte Justin stur. „Er kommt ganz nach seinen Eltern", murmelte Paige erschöpft. Piper musste lächeln. „Justin, es kann aber sein, dass Mom und Dad erst ganz spät wiederkommen", erklärte sie dann den Kindern. „Wir bleiben wach!", rief Eve nun. Prue seufzte und sah plötzlich auf. „Phoebe ruft mich", meinte Prue überrascht. „Aus dem Wasteland? Wie geht das denn?", fragte Piper irritiert. „Keine Ahnung, doch es ist dringend", meinte Prue und orbte sich mit einem besorgtem Gesichtsausdruck davon. „Ich denke ein Wächter des Lichts kann sich nicht in das Wasteland orben?", meinte Paige total verwirrt. Leo nickte. „Ich denke Prue wird uns einiges erklären müssen, wenn sie wieder kommt", meinte Piper und sah auf Eve und Justin die die Erwachsenen mit verschränkten Armen ansahen.

Phoebe sah unentschlossen auf die vielen Abzweigenden Gänge vor sich. „Na toll, und jetzt?", fragte Phoebe sich selbst, als sich plötzlich Prue neben ihr materialisierte. „Ah!", rief Phoebe erschrocken. „Krieg dich wieder ein", meinte Prue, umarmte ihre kleine Schwester aber glücklich. „Wie kommst du hierher?", fragte Phoebe überrascht. „Du hast mich gerufen!", erinnerte Prue sie. „Nein, das hab ich nicht!", meinte Phoebe sicher. „Doch". „Nein, ich hab dich nicht gerufen, Prue! Ganz sicher nicht", meinte Phoebe. „Wer war es dann?", fragte Prue ihre Schwester. „Woher soll ich das wissen? Aber da du nun schon mal da bist, könntest du mir bitte helfen Cole zu retten?", bat Phoebe sie. „Klar". „Er wird gefoltert, Prue, ich kann es spüren, doch ich weiß nicht welchen Weg ich nehmen muss", meinte Phoebe fast verzweifelt. „Okay, wir nehmen den rechten, den der führt uns zum Gremoir", meinte Prue. „Aber Cole ...". „Wir können Cole nicht retten, wenn wir das Gremoir nicht haben", erinnerte Prue ihre Schwester. „Du hast Recht", gab Phoebe zu und ging zusammen mit Prue den Gang entlang. Sie schwiegen eine Weile. „Ich frage mich immer noch wer mich gerufen hat, wenn nicht du", murmelte Prue nachdenklich. „Ich war´s wirklich nicht", meinte Phoebe sicher. „Dann gibt es nur noch eine Möglichkeit, doch das ist eigentlich unmöglich", meinte Prue, als ihre Augen kurz größer wurden. „Du bist ...". „Da ist es!", rief Phoebe und rannte auf einen großen Stein in der Mitte des Raumes zu. „Phoebe, warte!", rief Prue und lief hinter ihrer Schwester her. „Was ist denn? Wir brauchen das Gremoir!", rief Phoebe. „Ich weiß, aber das Gute kann das Gremoir nicht berühren, schon vergessen?", fragte Prue ihre Schwester. „Und was jetzt? Wir sind Gut!", meinte Phoebe verzweifelt. Prue lächelte und griff nach dem Buch. Perplex sah Phoebe ihre große Schwester an, als sich das Buch nicht wehrte. „Wie ...? Wer bist du?", fragte Phoebe misstrauisch. „Beruhig dich, Pheebs. Ich bin Prue, deine Schwester", erklärte Prue ihr lächelnd. Phoebe nickte langsam. „Und warum ich das Buch nehmen konnte, erklär ich dir zu Hause, aber jetzt müssen wir erst einmal Cole retten!", meinte Prue bestimmt. Wieder nickte Phoebe und ging mit ihrer Schwester den Weg zurück. „Aber wo müssen wir jetzt hin?", fragte Prue sich selbst. „Wir müssen uns beeilen, Prue, Cole geht es immer schlechter", meinte Phoebe besorgt. „Okay, okay, wir werden da lang gehen", meinte Prue und zog Phoebe am Arm hinter sich her.

**Cole hob schwach den Kopf. Er versuchte zum wiederholtem Male sich von den Ketten, die ihn an der Wand festhielten, zu befreien. „Bemüh dich erst gar nicht, Balthasar", lachte Tochlon höhnisch und schnitt langsam mit dem Messer über Coles Brust, so dass Blut hervor trat. Cole verzog das Gesicht vor Schmerzen, gab ihm aber nicht das Vergnügen einen Schmerzschrei auszustoßen. „Was willst du?", fragte Cole ihn. „Das werde ich dir nicht auf die Nase binden", meinte Tochlon. „Du hast mich doch schon infiziert, was kannst du noch wollen?", fragte Cole sauer. „Naja, du hast mir damals alles genommen, jetzt werde ich dir alles nehmen", lächelte Tochlon. ´Phoebe!´ dachte Cole verzweifelt. „Oh, ja, genau sie werde ich dir nehmen", lächelte Tochlon gehässig. „Nein!", brüllte Cole verzweifelt. „Oh doch". „Nimm mich anstatt ihrer!", flehte Cole schon fast. „Verlockendes Angebot, aber ich denke, dass ich darauf verzichte", meinte Tochlon. Dann verschwand er. Wütend sah Cole ihm hinterher. „Pst", hörte er plötzlich. Er drehte seinen Kopf etwas und sah Prue. „Prue?", fragte er verwirrt. „Cole!", rief Phoebe, die hinter Prue hervor rannte. „Phoebe!", meinte Cole besorgt. „Oh mein Gott, bist du okay?", fragte Phoebe und küsste ihn stürmisch. „Du musst hier weg! Tochlon will dich!", meinte Cole, nachdem er den Kuss abgebrochen hatte. „Das werden wir schon zu verhindern wissen", meinte Prue und öffnete das Gremoir. „Warum kann sie das Gremoir anfassen?", wunderte Cole sich. Phoebe zuckte mit den Schultern und befreite Cole von den Ketten. Schwach sank Cole zusammen. „Baby, du musst aufstehen", meinte Phoebe sanft und half Cole auf die Beine. „Okay, hier ist der Zauberspruch", meinte Prue und deutete auf eine schwarze Seite. „Brauchen wir dazu nicht einen Körper der die Quelle in sich aufnimmt?", fragte Cole schwach. Prue nickte. „Nehmt doch mich", meinte plötzlich Tochlon hinter ihnen. „Warum hast du Cole die Quelle eingepflanzt, wenn du selbst ihre Macht haben möchtest?", fragte Phoebe verwirrt und stellte sich schützend vor Cole. „Man kann sich die Quelle nicht selbst aneignen, auch wenn man es gerne möchte", erklärte Tochlon ihr. „Du bist dir doch aber im klaren, dass wir dich töten werden, wenn du die Quelle in dir trägst, oder?", hakte Prue nach. Tochlon nickte. „Okay". Cole und er schlitzten sich den Unterarm auf und Tochlon sprach die magischen Worte. Er und Cole erhoben sich in die Lüfte und Lichtblitze zuckten zwischen den beiden hin und her. Phoebe sah ängstlich zu ihrem Freund, der vor Schmerzen zuckte. Plötzlich brachen die Lichtblitze ab und Cole und Tochlon fielen zu Boden. „Cole!", rief Phoebe und eilte zu ihm. „Mir geht's gut", log Cole. „Wir können Tochlon nicht ohne die Macht der Drei vernichten", meinte Prue nachdenklich. Phoebe sah ängstlich zu Tochlon, der sich immer noch nicht gerührt hatte. „Wir sollten so schnell wie möglich hier verschwinden", meinte Phoebe. Prue nickte, sah noch einmal zu Tochlon und griff dann nach Phoebes Hand. Dann orbte sie sich mit Phoebe und Cole davon. Tochlon sah lächelnd auf. Das war einfacher gewesen als er gedacht hatte.**


	21. Eine Templerin des Avalons?

**Müde, aber immer noch wach, saßen Eve und Justin im Sonnenzimmer und sahen aus dem Fenster raus in die Finsternis. Justin hatte schützend seine Arme um Eve gelegt. Gähnend beobachtete Paige die beiden. Keiner der beiden hatte seit Prues Verschwinden gesprochen. Piper kam mit einer Tasse Kaffee auf ihre Schwester zu. „Werden die beiden denn nie müde?", fragte Paige leise. „Offensichtlich nicht", meinte Piper und sah besorgt zu den beiden. „Es ist drei Uhr Morgens, da sollten zwei und vierjährige Kinder eigentlich längst schlafen!", meinte Paige erschöpft. Piper nickte und sah auf, als sie ein Geräusch hörte. „Hey ...", meinte Leo, der nun neben sie trat. „Ist es erlaubt ihnen Schlafmittel zu geben?", fragte Piper und grinste etwas. „Sie machen sich Sorgen, kannst du es ihnen verübeln? Sie haben Angst ihre Eltern nie wieder zu sehen", meinte Leo. Piper und Paige nickten verständnisvoll. Sie wussten genau wie sich das anfühlte. Plötzlich materialisierten sich Prue, Phoebe und Cole auf dem Treppenabsatz. „Oh mein Gott", keuchte Leo und eilte auf den verletzten Cole zu. „Er ist jetzt nicht mehr die Quelle", informierte Prue ihn. Leo nickte und heilte Cole. „Danke", meinte Cole und erhob sich langsam. „Wo sind Justin und Eve?", fragten Phoebe und Cole gleichzeitig. „Im Sonnenzimmer. Wie geht es euch? Was ist passiert?", fragte Piper ihre Schwester. Phoebe winkte ab und ging mit Cole ins Sonnenzimmer. „Hey ...", meinte Phoebe leise. „Mommy!", schrie Eve, sprang auf und lief ihrer Mutter in die Arme. Justin sah zu Cole. „Mommy hat dich gerettet?", fragte Justin flüsternd. Cole nickte und kniete sich zu seinem Sohn. „Ich hatte solche Angst um euch", flüsterte Justin und umarmte seinen Vater. „Ich auch", schniefte Eve und umarmte ihren Vater. Cole nahm beide Kinder auf den Arm. „Ich bin müde", meinten Eve und Justin gleichzeitig. Phoebe lächelte und küsste ihre Kinder und dann Cole. „Ich bring sie rüber", flüsterte Cole. Phoebe nickte. „Wir sollten noch besprechen was heute passiert ist!", meinte Paige. Cole seufzte und setzte sich mit den beiden halbschlummernden Kindern auf das Sofa. „Was war da unten los?", fragte Piper ihre Schwestern. „Ich hatte mich entschlossen, dass Gremoir aus dem Vulkan zu holen", meinte Phoebe. „Das wissen wir, du Verrückte!", meinte Paige. Phoebe lächelte erschöpft. „Aber du kannst das Gremoir doch überhaupt nicht berühren!", erinnerte Leo sie. „Tja, Prue schon!", antwortete Phoebe und sah verwirrt auf ihre große Schwester. „Ja, wie ist es dir gelungen ins Wasteland zu orben?", fragte Leo seine Schwägerin. „Wisst ihr, das ist ziemlich kompliziert", meinte Prue lächelnd. „Weißt du wie egal mir das im Moment ist?", fragte Piper sie. Prue nickte. „Okay, also ich bin keine Wächterin des Lichts ...", fing Prue an. „Was?!", fragte Leo seine Schwägerin. „Ich bin eine Templerin". „Eine Templerin des Avalons? Wie hast du das denn geschafft?", fragte Cole nun erstaunt, als er Justin und Eve beruhigend über den Kopf strich. Prue grinste ihn an. „Nun ja, ich war eine ziemlich gute Hexe", meinte Prue schließlich. „Wissen wir", meinte Paige. „Nun ja, sie haben gesagt, das ich erst unter Beweis stellen müsste, dass ich auch für den Beruf gemacht bin, also wurde ich geschickt um auf Justin zu achten. Dann kam Eve dazu und so weiter", meinte Prue lächelnd. „Du bist seit vier Jahren wieder da und sagst uns erst jetzt, das du eine Templerin des Aragons bist?", fragte Phoebe sauer. „Avalons", berichtigte Cole sie. „Tut mir ja auch leid, doch ich durfte euch nichts sagen", entschuldigte Prue sich. „Und warum darfst du´s jetzt?", fragte Piper ihre Schwester. „Die Dinge haben sich heute geändert", meinte Prue bloss. „Und wie?", fragte Cole verwirrt. „Ihr werdet es noch früh genug erfahren", meinte Prue und orbte sich dann davon. „Offensichtlich ist das Gespräch damit beendet", meinte Piper müde. „Offensichtlich", sagte Paige und ging die Treppe hoch. „Dürfen wir jetzt nach Hause gehen?", fragte Cole erschöpft. Piper nickte, umarmte Phoebe noch und ging dann mit Leo die Treppe hoch. Phoebe seufzte und ging zusammen mit Cole, der Eve und Justin auf dem Arm hatte, nach Hause.**


	22. Schwanger

Zwei Monate später kam Phoebe erschöpft nach Hause. „Hallo?!", rief sie fragend. „Oben!", rief Cole zurück. Verwundert, darüber von keinem ihrer Kinder angesprungen worden zu sein, ging Phoebe nach oben und sah ihm Schlafzimmer nach Cole. Doch dort war er nicht. Verwundert ging Phoebe in die Kinderzimmer, doch auch hier war niemand. Sie hörte laute polternde Geräusche vom Dachboden. Phoebe ging hinauf und blieb verwundert in der Tür stehen. Eve und Justin sprangen von ihrem Kindertrampolin auf eine Matratze und rollten sich dann ab. „Was tut ihr hier?", fragte Phoebe verwundert. „Wir lernen wie man gegen Dämonen kämpft", erklärte Justin ihr. Eve nickte stolz. „Ach wirklich?", fragte Phoebe und sah zu Cole, der Eve etwas Hilfestellung gab. Dieser sah auf. „Hey Baby, wie war dein Arbeitstag?", fragte Cole lächelnd. „Gut, zumindest bis ich nach Hause kam", meinte Phoebe und deutete ihm an, dass sie mit ihm sprechen wollte. „Übt schön weiter. Mommy und ich sind gleich wieder da", meinte Cole, strich Eve und Justin über den Kopf und folgte Phoebe vor die Dachbodentür. „Du gibst ihnen Dämonentraining?", fragte Phoebe ihn. Cole nickte. „Was hast du dir dabei gedacht?", zischte Phoebe ihn an. „Äh ... das sie gerüstet sind wenn ein Dämon angreift?", fragte Cole unsicher. Er konnte Phoebes Reaktion nicht ganz verstehen. „Ich will nicht, dass Eve und Justin gegen Dämonen kämpfen!", meinte Phoebe nun lauter. „Das wirst du kaum verhindern können, denn sie sind nun mal magische Wesen", erinnerte Cole sie. „Aber wir sind dafür da, damit sie nicht kämpfen brauchen!", knurrte Phoebe. „Ich trainiere sie ja nicht, damit sie kämpfen können, sondern damit sie wissen, wie sie sich verteidigen können und Fallen können ohne sich zu verletzten", erklärte Cole ihr sachlich. Das sah Phoebe ein und nickte. „Was ist los mit dir, Baby?", fragte Cole und küsste Phoebe sanft. „Ich bin etwas erschöpft", meinte Phoebe und lächelte ihn beruhigend an. „Dann solltest du dich schlafen legen", meinte Cole besorgt. „Nein, ich möchte euch zu sehen", meinte Phoebe. Cole nickte und drehte sich zur Tür. „Cole?", fragte Phoebe. „Ja!". „Ich bin schwanger", flüsterte Phoebe und sah ihm in die Augen. Cole sagte gar nichts und ein kleines Lächeln huschte über sein Gesicht. „Wirklich?", fragte er schließlich und küsste Phoebe sanft. Phoebe nickte. „Das ist wundervoll!", meinte Cole und küsste Phoebes Bauch sanft und dann Phoebe leidenschaftlich. „Ich liebe dich", meinte Phoebe, als sie anfing sein Hemd aufzuknöpfen. „Ich dich auch", meinte Cole und küsste sie verlangender. „Mom! Dad!", riefen Justin und Eve gleichzeitig. Phoebe knurrte. „Heute Abend, ich versprech es", flüsterte Cole in ihr Ohr. Phoebe grinste, küsste ihn noch einmal kurz und ging dann mit Cole auf den Dachboden.

**Am Abend war die ganze Familie Turner-Halliwell bei Piper und Co zum Essen eingeladen. Die Kinder spielten im Wohnzimmer und die Erwachsenen saßen in der Küche. „Und, was gibt´s neues?", fragte Piper und nahm einen Schluck Wein. Cole sah zu Phoebe, diese grinste ihn an. „Ich bin schwanger!", eröffnete Phoebe ihnen dann. Paige verschluckte sich an ihrem Wein und hustete. „Ich weiß", meinte Prue gelassen. „Woher das denn jetzt schon wieder?", fragte Leo verwirrt. „Als Cole und Phoebe im Wasteland waren, da hab ich doch gehört, dass Phoebe mich gerufen hat, doch sie hatte mich nicht gerufen. Ich dachte nach, wer es denn sonst hätte sein können und dann fiel es mir ein. Ein Baby. Das Baby hat mich gerufen, damit ich ihren Vater rette", meinte Prue lächelnd. „Ihren Vater?", fragte Piper und ein kleines Lächeln huschte über ihr Gesicht. „Ja, ein Mädchen eindeutig". „Hallo, freut sich denn hier niemand für uns?", fragte Phoebe in die Runde. Alle standen auf und umarmten Phoebe und Cole. „Wir sollten es Eve und Justin sagen", meinte Phoebe und stand auf. „Tu das, aber ich müsste kurz mit Cole sprechen", meinte Prue und lächelte ihre Schwester an. Verwirrt sah Phoebe zwischen Cole und Prue her. „Okay", meinte sie dann skeptisch und verließ die Küche. „Mom, sieh mal!", meinte Justin, als er einen schwachgeladenen Energieball auf die Wohnzimmerpflanze schleuderte. „Toll ... äh Patsy, Prue könntet ihr bitte in die Küche gehen? Ich muss mit Justin und Eve allein reden", meinte Phoebe und strich Prue über den Kopf. Patsy und Prue nickten und rannten aus dem Wohnzimmer. „Haben wir was angestellt?", fragte Justin unsicher. Phoebe schüttelte mit dem Kopf und setzte sich auf das Sofa. „Kommt her", meinte sie und hob Justin und Eve auf ihren Schoss. „Waren wir Böse?", fragte Eve und sah ihre Mutter mit blauen Augen an. „Nein. Okay hört zu, Mommy bekommt ein Baby", erklärte Phoebe den beiden. „In deinem Bauch", meinte Justin und legte die Hand auf den flachen Bauch seiner Mutter. Phoebe nickte lächelnd. „Hast du das Baby mehr lieb als mich?", fragte Eve mit großen Augen. „Nein, Süße, ich werde euch immer ganz doll lieben und das Baby ändert gar nichts", meinte Phoebe und küsste Eve auf die Wange. „Und Daddy?", fragte Eve weiter. „Da musst du ihn schon selber fragen", meinte Phoebe lächelnd. Eve nickte. „Daddy!", rief sie dann. Cole kam ins Wohnzimmer. „Was ist los, Prinzessin?", fragte Cole besorgt. „Wirst du das Baby mehr lieb haben als mich?", fragte Eve. Justin verdrehte die Augen. „Nein, wie kommst du denn darauf?", fragte Cole und nahm Eve auf seinen Schoss, als er sich neben Phoebe setzte. Eve zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich werde euch immer gleich lieb haben, ob mit Baby, oder ohne", erklärte Cole ihr. „Das hat Mommy dir doch schon gesagt!", meinte Justin und legte fasziniert seinen Kopf auf den Bauch seiner Mutter. „Kann es hören, was ich sage?", fragte er dann. „Ja, es hört alles". „Alles?!", fragte Eve ungläubig. Phoebe und Cole nickten. „So wie der Weihnachtsmann?", fragte die zweieinhalbjährige. „Fast", lächelte Cole. „Das ist cool", meinte Justin bestimmt. Phoebe gab ihm einen Kuss. Ja, das war es wirklich.**


	23. Zwei Jahre später

Zwei Jahre später

„**Wann kommt Daddy nach Hause?", fragte Eve ihren großen Bruder. „Bald", meinte Justin und sah wieder auf sein Matheheft. „Was machst du gerade?", fragte Eve gelangweilt. „Hausaufgaben". „Wieso?". „Mom, Eve nervt mich!", rief Justin verzweifelt. „Eve, lass deinen Bruder seine Hausaufgaben machen und komm her", rief Phoebe aus dem Wohnzimmer. „Spiel doch mit Fee", schlug Phoebe vor, als sie das gelangweilte Gesicht ihrer Tochter sah. Fee Melissa Penelope Brianna war das jüngste Mitglied des Turner Clans. Mit ihren hellbraunen Haaren und dunkelbraunen Augen sah sie neugierig ihre drei Jahre ältere Schwester an. Fee war anderthalb und hatte süße Locken. „Okay, aber was kann man denn zu zweit spielen?", fragte Eve und gab Fee einen Bauklotz. „Dante", meinte Fee und lächelte ihre Schwester an. „Spielt doch Verstecken", bot Phoebe an. „Zu zweit?", fragte Eve und zog eine Augenbraue hoch. Phoebe nickte lächelnd. „Warum muss Justin Hausaufgaben machen?", fragte Eve und setzte sich zu Fee auf den Boden. „Weil er in die Schule geht, Eve", erklärte Phoebe ihr. „Wann kommt Dad?", fragte Eve weiter. „Dada!", rief Fee und warf ihre kleinen Hände in die Luft. Phoebe und Eve grinsten sich an. In dem Moment öffnete sich die Haustür. „Ich bin zu Hau ...". „Daddy!", rief Eve und stürmte auf ihren Vater zu. „Hey, wie war dein Tag?", fragte Cole seine Tochter. „Langweilig", meinte Eve und zog das Wort extra lang. „Dada!", rief Fee und kam auf Cole zugetapst. „Hey, Kleines", freute Cole sich und nahm seine jüngste Tochter auf den anderen Arm. „Mommy ist im Wohnzimmer. Wie war dein Tag?", fragte Eve zurück. „Er wird immer besser", antwortete Cole, setzte Eve ab und ging ins Wohnzimmer. „Hey, Baby", meinte Phoebe und sah kurz von ihrem Laptop auf. Lächelnd setzte Cole Fee ab und gab Phoebe einen Kuss. „Wo ist Jus?", fragte Cole sie. „In der Küche Hausaufgaben machen", meinte Eve genervt. „Jus!", rief Cole. Genervt kam Justin ins Wohnzimmer geschlurft. „Daddy!", freute er sich kurz. „Hey, Baby, wie war die Schule?", fragte Cole ihn. „Scheiße", meinte Justin. „Justin!", warnte Phoebe, ohne von ihrem Laptop aufzusehen. „Was war denn heute?", fragte Cole und sah Justin fragend an. „Mrs Miller kann mich nicht leiden und die anderen Schüler hassen mich", erklärte Justin ihm. „Aber Justin, niemand hasst dich", meinte Cole einfühlsam. „Doch! Ich geh nie mehr in die Schule! Nie mehr!", rief Justin nun und lief wieder in die Küche. Cole sah zu Phoebe, die besorgt hinter ihrem Sohn hersah. „Was ist passiert?", hakte Cole nach. „Ein Junge hat gesagt, er wäre ein Schwächling und ein Angsthase", erklärte Eve ihrem Vater. „Wie kommt dieser Junge denn darauf?", fragte Phoebe, für die diese Information anscheinend auch neu war. „Justin wollte sich nicht mit einem anderem Jungen prügeln und ist einfach gegangen", erklärte Eve weiter. „Das ist doch aber schlau", meinte Cole. „Sag das Justin", meinte Eve und lief nach oben.**


End file.
